Legacy
by pen123
Summary: The third and final entry of "The Book of Secret Arts" series where Team Smith fight to save the world.
1. Rise of Team Smith

**I don't own anything except for my OCs. Some characters belongs to aldovas.**

 **Chapter 1**

Play _Blue_ by Eiffel 65 for this opening scene.

The scene starts off with a celebration at Zoey's house. Yes ladies and gentlemen, it is officially her birthday. She is 18 years old. Inside, we see guests having a conversation and enjoying themselves. We see Zoey walk down the stairs, clad in a short black strapless dress and matching heels. We also see Steve clad in a black suit, matching bowtie, and shoes, Hayley wearing a purple dress, matching heels, and headband, Jeff wearing a blue suit and fancy shoes, Mary wearing a red dress and fancy baby shoes, and Mark wearing a white suit and matching shoes.

"Is today my birthday?" Mary asked.

"(Laughs) no sweetie; it's your aunt Zoey's birthday" Hayley explained as she gives her daughter a juice box.

"I can't believe my girlfriend is now an adult. This is the happiest day of my life!" Steve cheered.

"Way to go man" Jeff said.

Mr. Wilson enters the living room.

"Honey, you have a special card from one of your friends" he said as he gives his daughter the card.

"Hey Zoey look, it's a birthday card from Eddie Walker and the rest of our friends from Quahog. It's a shame they couldn't visit us for your birthday because they live far, but hey at least they remembered your birthday" Steve said as his girlfriend opens the card.

" _Hi Zoey, this is Eddie, along with Meg, Axel, Cindy, Chris, Amy, Dylan, Matthew, and Matt, wishing you a Happy Birthday! You're awesome girl and we can't wait to see you soon! Peace out!_ " Eddie Walker's voice is heard.

" _Do you want to build a snowman?_ " Amy's voice is heard.

" _Amy, are you playing Frozen while I'm recording this birthday card to Zoey?_ "

" _Let it go, let it go_ "

" _Damn it Amy now everyone will think I sing to those songs. Oh crap, is this thing still on?_ " Eddie's voice fades and Zoey closes the card.

"Okay guys, here comes the cake!" Mrs. Wilson cheered as Mr. Wilson and Stan Smith brought it into the living room. It was a huge chocolate cake with pink and yellow frosting with the words "Happy 18th Birthday Zoey" with green frosting letters on it. The families gathered together and sang "Happy Birthday". Then Zoey blows out her candle and everyone continue to celebrate.

"Happy birthday darling!" Steve told her in a seductive voice and the couple share one romantic kiss.

"Thanks babe" Zoey blushed.

"What did you wish for?" Hayley wondered.

"I can't tell you that or else it won't come true" Zoey explained.

"Did you wish that I was as hot as your mom?" Francine asked.

"No Mrs. Smith" Zoey chuckled.

"Oh who cares? I'm glad to be with my one and only" Steve added as he and his girlfriend feed each other the birthday cake.

"Babe, I think Steve and Zoey will make one happy married couple one day" Jeff said.

"I could see that in no time at all" Hayley smiled.

"Mommy, will Steve really marry her?" Mary wondered.

"Only time will tell" she answered as they also eat some cake as well.

The scene fades to black then back to the next scene.

The next day, Team Smith (Glamora-Hayley, Super Karate Kid-Steve, Black Saxon-Zoey, and Toxic Touch-Jeff) were chasing a dangerous gang, who stole more than $1 million worth of money from a local bank. One gang member shot them with a gun, only for Black Saxon to negate the shooting with a powerful aura that destroys bullets.

"Zoey, how did you do that?" Super Karate Kid asked.

"Practice" she answered.

"Was this something you wished for" Toxic Touch wondered.

"Hell no" Black Saxon answered.

Toxic Touch knocks them down and Glamora ties them up to a wall and the police arrived and arrested the gang and returned the stolen money back to the bank. The people watching the scene cheered at the heroes.

Meanwhile, Deputy Watson is watching the news, where he sees Team Smith being declared heroes for stopping a robbery and each member received a medal from the president of the United States.

"What is their weakness?" he wondered.

"Sir, they're superheroes. Bad guys are weak against them, no offense" his worker, Officer Jones, answered.

"Silence! There must be someone who can stop them! But who?" Watson wondered.

"Sir, have another Murder Games. What about that rule stating that defending champions will have to win one more time?" Officer Jones suggested.

"Forget that rule! It was only for competitors. Even if we give Team Smith only half a health point, they will still win!" Deputy Watson refused.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" Jones pestered.

"There's only one thing I can do: get Team Smith" Watson suggested.

"Easier said than done" Jones chuckled.

"Silence, you fool! Get them or else you're fired!" Watson snapped.

"Right away sir" Jones ran.

Team Smith continues to roam around town, only for Jones to stop them.

"Uh, Watson wants to see you" Jones demanded.

"What if we refused?" Steve crossed his arms.

"He wants you guys now!" Jones shouted.

"Make us!" Zoey takes out her sword and threatened to attack him.

"Rules say that you must meet him right away or else" Jones ordered. "On second thought, Watson only wants Hayley."

"Why me?" Hayley wondered. "If this is some trap, so help me God, there will be hell to pay!"

Moments later, Hayley is sitting on a chair next to Deputy Watson.

"So you and your friends formed a little group huh?" Deputy Watson asked.

"What do you care? I'm not letting you hurt them!" Hayley shouted.

"Oh relax, my dear Hayley. I only want you and the rest of Team Smith. Your friends are none of my concern" Watson explained.

"Then what do you want?" Hayley wondered.

"Hayley, I've always admired you since winning the Murder Games twice in a roll. In fact, I think I sort of like you and I know kids look up to guys like you and the rest of Team Smith" Watson said.

"I'm married, you know" Hayley crossed her arms.

"I know that. I think it's time we talk some business" Deputy Watson suggested.

"With all due to respect, well no respect to you, I'm never going to join you nor leave Team Smith! I refuse to betray the Ultimate Heroes!" Hayley shouted.

"Why would I do that? I don't want my ass to get beaten up" Watson chuckled.

"You really have no idea who I am, do you? My name is Hayley Smith-Fischer. My home is Langley Falls, Virginia. I was in the Murder Games, along with my brother, husband, and friend.

I, no, more like we, escaped" Hayley said.

"I honestly don't care what you said. Now I'm going to ask you one final time: should we talk business?" Deputy Watson said.

"For the 150 billionth time: no!" Hayley shouted.

"I thought you say something like that, but check this out" Deputy Watson opens a door, to reveal…Stelio Kontos and Luis Ramirez.

 _Stelio…Stelio Kontos_

 _Stelio…Stelio Kontos_

 _Stelio…Stelio Kontos_

 _Stelio…Stelio Kontos_

 _Stelio…Stelio Kontos_

"I know him. He played the piano back when I was singing at Roger's bar. What did you do to him?!" Hayley demanded.

"He enjoyed hurting the Smiths and he's more than glad to do it again! Let's see how tough you are!" Deputy Watson said as he escapes while Luis delivers a cheap shot at Hayley. She counters with her spinning kick, only for Stelio to grab her and throw her to the ground like a tag doll.

"Get her!" Watson shouted as he watched the fighting.

Hayley summons her stone sword and tries to attack them with her weapon, only for Stelio to block every attack.

"Where's Team Smith now!?" Deputy Watson taunted as…he is attacked by a beam attack.

"Right here, you moron!" Zoey shows up as she, Steve, and Jeff pop out of nowhere. Steve attacks Luis with a powerful punch. Jeff attempts to poison his face, only for Luis to get out of the way and evade. Team Smith got together to attack Stelio, but none of their powers was strong enough to take down the Greek giant.

"Not even a pinch" Zoey freaked out.

"Dude, how did your dad beat him?" Jeff asked.

"It's simple…I didn't!" Steve panicked as Stelio knocks down Team Smith with one finger.

"Kill him!" Deputy Watson ordered as the Greek giant almost finished them off…only for someone with a boomerang to make him finally fall to the ground.

"No! I thought he was invisible!" Deputy Watson shouted.

"Was that…God?" Steve wondered.

"Hi friends" it was…Mark Johnson, wearing a white undershirt, army pants, and brown boots. He was holding a boomerang and placed it behind his back.

"Mark! I can't believe you're here!" Zoey cheered.

"A little birdie told me you guys were about to get killed" Mark answered with a smile.

 **Flashback**

Swellow from _Pokemon_ does its usual cry and Mark listens to him as he sees it through his window. He looks at a Pokemon-English dictionary to figure out what Swellow is saying.

"Let's see here: Team Smith needs help! I'm on my way!" Mark shouted as he jumps out the window with his hero outfit and boomerang behind his back and storms off.

 **Flashback Ends**

"Sure Mark I believe you" Zoey rolled her eyes as the members get up.

"Okay I suck at flashbacks, but unless you rather lose to Stelio for the one millionth time, you need help" Mark explained as he goes to see the rest of Team Smith.

As Team Smith recover from their attack from Stelio, the Greek giant stands up, fully recovered. As he takes a step, Deputy Watson shows up.

"Stop!" he ordered as Stelio stopped. "Well done Team Smith! There's more where this comes from!" he and Stelio vanished as Steve and Hayley collapsed.

"Babe!" both Jeff and Zoey shouted in unison.

Later, the Smith siblings are resting in their living couches as they suddenly woke up.

"Babe!" Hayley and Steve shouted in unison as well as they hugged their loved ones.

"Guys, what's all this? Do you mind trying to explain to me what were you doing with that old man?" Mark wondered as he crossed his arms.

"(Sigh) Mark, it's time you learn the truth. You see, we, meaning Jeff, Hayley, Steve, and I are not only Team Smith, but also members of the superhero squad called the Ultimate Heroes. Also, we competed on this competition called the Murder Games" Zoey explained.

"So is this supposed to be like Hunger Games knockoff?" Mark wondered.

"Pretty much" Zoey answered.

"So that's what it was. While I lived in Australia, my mom was watching some competition where other people were killing each other for money. Guys, that's corruption at its finest" Mark chuckled.

"I know it's wrong to compete, but we were forced to" Zoey explained.

"It's okay. I just hope you guys are okay" Mark smiled a bit.

"You're a great friend" Zoey hugged him.

"Hey" Steve shouted angrily.

"Oh come on Steve; can't a chick hug male friends?" Zoey giggled.

"Whatever" Steve rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile, Deputy Watson is having a meeting with Stelio Kontos and Luis Ramirez.

"You guys did very well. Things will only get better before things get much worse" Watson said.

"Yeah, where's our $100 million you promised us?" Luis demanded.

"You'll get your money once you kill Team Smith" Watson said.

"Δεν μου αρέσει (I don't like him)" Stelio argued.

"I know you're amazing!" Watson smiled.

"Sir, you promised!" Luis argued.

"Hey, you didn't kill Team Smith the first time. Besides, I did you guys a favor and have you alive, didn't you?" Watson asked.

"All right, you better pay us up front once we defeat Team Smith once and for all!" Luis shouted. "Come on Stelio! Let's find them" the duo left the scene.

"Hmm, they are going to need more help than that. Where can I find a much more powerful villain?" Watson wondered.

Meanwhile, Steve and Mark…were mock fighting.

"I don't understand why a karate outfit is considered as a superhero outfit. I know that you're the smallest yet fastest member, but come on now. People will think you're a nerd" Mark argued.

"Oh give it a rest Mark. Cindy Redmond told me the same thing and I'm not complaining" Steve laughed.

"What are they doing?" Jeff asked.

"I guess Mark wants to join in" Hayley said.

"Actually, I'm toughening your brother up" Mark explained.

(Texting music)

"Hang on. It's Adaline" Mark said as he left.

"Guys, Mark can help make Team Smith better" Steve suggested.

"I don't know little brother. He doesn't have that much experience" Hayley said.

"Hayley, you don't really need experience. I'm sure he knows a certain person is after us. Speaking of which, it's been a year since we won the Murder Games. Why hasn't anyone mentioned the next competition? Not that I want to compete there again" Zoey wondered.

"Well, it could be tonight or tomorrow or next week or next year. You know how Deputy Watson is" Jeff answered.

Meanwhile, Deputy Watson is looking online to see who he is really looking for.

"Let's see: who is evil? Who hates Team Smith more than I do? Who can defeat Team Smith once and for all?" he asked himself. "I can ask Mockingbird again, but I remembered that Hayley defeated him and saved the world. I can't bring him back to life. Hmm, I should get that book. No, I don't where exactly that book is. Oh God, if there is one, help me find someone to defeat Team Smith!" he cried as he pounds his laptop, only to see a video.

" **Local Man Upskirts Nun** " he clicks on it and it was…Ricky Spanish (Roger Smith's most evil persona). He does the nastiest misdeed as Watson smiles.

" _Ricky Spanish_ " someone whispers.

"PERFECT!" he shouted.

"What's all the commotion?" Officer Jones walks in.

"Jones, sit with your favorite boss" Watson offered as his client complies.

"Look at this guy. His name is Ricky Spanish, the most hated man in the world. He can do whatever he wants and say whatever he wants and there's no way he'll get punished. I think he's perfect" Watson explained.

"Perfect for what? What's so special about Ricky Spanish? He's evil! Everyone hates him. Hell, I even hate that guy" Jones wondered.

"Think about it. When was the last time he ever lost a fight or a battle?" Watson asked.

"Never" Jones answered.

"Well then, what do you say?" Watson suggested.

"Sir, with all due to respect, I was suggesting a robot" Jones offered.

"A robot?" Watson asked.

"That's right; a robot" Jones said.

"A robot, eh?" Watson visualized.

 **Cutaway**

A news report is shown a destroyed Langley Falls.

" _By the time tanks, jets and missiles took it down...one day and 1000 miles later...100 cities...were destroyed. Tens of thousands...of lives were lost_ "

 **Cutaway Ends**

"How exactly will a robot defeat Team Smith over Ricky Spanish?" Watson wondered.

"Think about it: we can use your idea and my idea and that way, Team Smith doesn't stand a chance" Jones explained. "If you want, we can get the people who idolize Team Smith to turn against them" he suggested.

"What do you mean turn against Team Smith? You mean have the Ultimate Heroes turn against Team Smith? You think we should get them exiled?" Watson suggested.

"No, because we have no idea where the others live. Besides, it's much better having the residents of Langley Falls turn against Team Smith. So here's my suggestion: we try to find this Ricky Spanish guy, get Luis and Stelio to work with him, create a robot that will defeat Team Smith, have the people despise them, and there you go. Our mission have succeeded" Jones explained.

"Perfect!" Watson shouted.

Meanwhile, Team Smith finished training with Mark.

"You guys did very well! Now rest up. Tomorrow is another day" he smiled.

"Thanks Mark" Zoey cheered as Team Smith left. As they went inside the house, something attacked Mark's leg.

"OW!" he shouted in pain as he fell. It was…an arrow that shot through his leg.

"(Evil laughter)" it was…Ricky Spanish who quickly appeared and shot him with a bow and arrow. He vanished quickly.

" _Ricky Spanish_ " someone whispers.

Team Smith quickly runs to Mark.

"Oh my God Mark, are you okay?" Zoey panicked as she and Steve carried their injured friend.

"I'm not!" he shouted. "Someone is trying to hurt me on purpose."

"Deputy Watson! I knew it! He has hell to pay!" Hayley shouted.

"Oh great. How in the hell are we suppose to beat him without your guidance?" Steve wondered.

"Guys, we can still win, if we do ever compete in the Murder Games or not" Zoey encouraged.

"You're right Zoey. We will find that son of a bitch. We won the competition twice; we saved the world back in Ultimate Heroes; we survived fairies; we can defeat Deputy Watson!" Jeff cheered.

"You guys will have to defeat him on your own. I know you guys can do it! I believe in you guys. May the Force be with you" Mark explained as he was carried to his home.

"What will Adaline think?" Steve was worried.

"I might as well tell her. I don't like hiding secrets from her" Mark said.

Moments later, Adaline visits Mark at his home. She had a worried look.

"Mark, are you okay?" she cried.

"Hi babe. I'm glad you're here" he said.

"Babe, I'm sorry about your leg. How I wish I was there earlier. Don't worry. I'll do whatever it takes for your leg to feel better. I'll make sure my prince is cure once and for all" Adaline said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Thanks babe" Mark kissed her on the lips.

Meanwhile, Deputy Watson smiled.

"I love this guy! Get Ricky Spanish now!" he ordered.

"Right away sir" Jones accepted as he left.

"It won't be long time, Team Smithy! It won't be long before I get revenge on one of you for hurting my past! You're going down Team Smith!" he smiled wickedly.

 **End of Chapter**

 **There you go, ladies and gentlemen. The wait is finally over. There will be more to come from. Stay tuned for the Christmas special sometime before December 24th. Read and review and peace out!**


	2. The Truth Hunts

**I don't own anything except for my OCs.**

 _"_ _WANTED! WANTED! A LOCAL EVIL MAN IS TERRORIZING THE WORLD! ANYONE WHO CAN STOP HIM WILL BE REWARDED $10,000,000!_ " we see a TV show warning the people against someone who is in town, causing harm. It was Ricky Spanish, causing damage as usual. We see the evil persona of Roger stealing medicine from a pharmacy.

 _Ricky Spanish!_

Later, we see him taking ice cream from a child.

 _Ricky Spanish!_

Finally, he stabs an innocent war veteran and runs away stupidly.

 _Ricky Spanish!_

"We need to find him!" Deputy Watson pounds the table.

Team Smith is training by having mock fighting in order to prepare for what their future lies ahead of them.

"Guys, are we in more danger than ever before?" Steve wondered.

"What makes you say that?" Hayley asked.

"I'm starting to think it's that book Watson wants" Jeff added.

"Not my book. You guys stay away from it!" she snapped.

"Hayley, it's okay. They're just trying to scare you" Zoey comforted her.

"Sorry sis" Steve apologized.

"Don't worry guys. I'm sure it has nothing to do with it. I don't get why he hates us. What did we do to deserve this? Does he believe that we cheated or something?" Hayley wondered.

"I don't know babe. I'm sure it's nothing really" Jeff said.

Meanwhile, Deputy Watson is looking at Team Smith via his satellite television.

"Why do I hate you guys? Why? I'll tell you why"

 **Flashback**

" _I was playing with my father one day. We were a loving family together, until one day_..." Deputy Watson recalls his traumatic events where the CIA was arresting his father while they were playing catch.

" _My father did nothing wrong. The CIA simply arrested him because they wanted to. My father was a sweet and innocent man. He would never hurt a fly_ " we see him being detained by the police officers as a young Watson watched helplessly and feared.

" _It turned out my father was convicted for a severe armed robbery. Apparently, he had stolen more than $1 million worth of merchandise. I'll never forget the day my father was wrongfully killed by the government_ " we see his dad being attached to a bed for lethal injection. The young Watson cried nonstop to see his father get killed.

 **Flashback Ends**

"My father was a good man. The CIA destroyed my life. Stan Smith and his buddies killed my dad. I vow to kill his kids"

"Sir, I am so sorry!" Officer Jones was with him.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. The past has done the damage. I vow to get my revenge" Watson explained.

"You will, I promise" Jones added.

"By the way: how did the search go?' Watson asked.

"Not that well. We cannot find this Ricky Spanish guy anywhere" Jones answered.

"I never thought I'd say this but don't give up" Watson said with a small smile.

"Sir, are you all right?" Jones asked.

"I'm not" Watson answered.

"You really want to defeat Team Smith, don't you?" Jones asked. "How about this? Let's create the robot to defeat them. I don't see them beating us with their superpowers."

"Grr, I want Ricky Spanish!" Watson cried like a baby.

"Sir, for somebody who is supposed to defeat a group of good guys, you're acting like a baby" Jones chuckled.

"Don't be funny!" Watson snapped.

"My apologies, sir" Jones apologized.

"You either find Ricky Spanish or you're fired!" Watson threatened as he grabbed his worker by his shirt.

"Whatever you say, sir" Jones leave.

Meanwhile, Team Smith takes a break from their training. Out of nowhere, Stan arrives, carrying a keg of beer.

"I can't wait to see my Hoyas win the world championship" he told himself until he sees Team Smith having a drink of water. "Kids, what are you doing outside? Are you still playing superheroes? Are there anymore bad guys wanting to hurt us again?"

"Dad, we're taking a break now" Steve answered.

"Mr. S, we want to defeat Deputy Watson. Do you know that guy?" Jeff asked.

"(Sigh) I thought it will never happened. Hayley, I was going to watch my game, but I'd figure the world is more important. I need you to come with me" Stan suggested.

"What about us Mr. Smith?" Zoey asked.

"You guys continue to train. Don't change Hayley. Just go like that" Stan ordered as Hayley nodded as the two drove to the CIA.

Meanwhile, Stan, Bullock, and the CIA employees are sitting on a meeting table and Hayley is in the center.

"Why am I here?" she wondered, while in her Glamora costume.

"Hayley, we need your help. Apparently, Deputy Watson bribed the government to create the Murder Games" Avery Bullock said. "By the way: you look hot in your costume. Did Zoe Saldana approve it?"

"Focus, sir!" Stan snapped.

"My apologies, madam" Bullock said as Stan glared at him.

"What exactly do you want me to do?" Hayley asked.

"We really need you to take down Deputy Watson" Stan demanded.

"No shit Sherlock. Sorry for my language, but how exactly did he bribe the government?" Hayley wondered.

"(Sigh) you never heard of the story behind the creation of the Murder Games, have you honey?" Stan asked.

"I just thought it was a simple competition" Hayley explained.

"Hayley, it's our fault. We should have told you the truth about the Murder Games before allowing you guys to compete. You see, the competition is strictly illegal" Bullock explained.

"Illegal? What are you talking about?" Hayley wondered. "What about the money?"

"The money is yours. If we take that away, it's unfair. You did bring the other competitors back to life, didn't you?" Bullock asked.

"I did" Hayley answered.

"Okay, here's the truth about Deputy Watson and the Murder Games"

 **Flashback**

" _Apparently, his father wanted to be a member of the CIA. He was rejected because he failed a drug test. Because he was furious, he decided to take action for himself_ " we see a flashback of Deputy Watson's father applying to be a crew member of the CIA. We see him practicing shooting with a gun, running, research on the computer, etc.

" _However, one day, he received a rejection letter from the CIA. It made him very furious. He was so mad that he decides to do what he wanted to do for him and him only_ " we see him getting a gun and driving to the CIA. There was a boss before Bullock took over. Senior Watson shoots him multiple times and stealing precious items from the CIA and claiming them for himself as the screen fades to white and shifts back to the present.

 **Flashback Ends**

"Who was the boss?" Hayley wondered.

"His name is Albert Brandon. He died after the autopsy was revealed. The items he stolen was gone forever. However, it took us several days to find him and punish him once and for all" Stan answered.

"How does this explain Deputy Watson's bribery?" Hayley wondered.

"It gets worse" Bullock recalled.

 **Flashback**

" _Deputy Watson received a grant for $100 million because of his father's death. Apparently, he cashed it in and placed it in a secret bank account. One day, he decides to take down the population since he cannot get his father back. He did so by creating the Murder Games. You asked how he bribed the government. This is how he did it_ " we see Deputy Watson talking to the president of the United States and the governor and every official politician running the country. Deputy Watson paid them a ton of money to allow the Murder Games to exist. They refused, but Deputy Watson had a powerful look to convince them to change their mind and they took his money.

 **Flashback Ends**

"It gets even worse" Stan added.

 **Flashback**

" _He tested out the first Murder Games in an unknown location to make sure it exists. He banned guns because it reminded of his father's death_ " we see Deputy Watson smiling evilly as a bunch of poor and innocent people are attacking each other until one of them dies.

 **Flashback Ends**

"He bribed them just so he can start killing people and make everyone feel excited about the competition? I feel like crap right now" Hayley looks down.

"It's not your fault. Don't worry. You brought them back to life. That's what matters. Other people would simply left them alone" Bullock said.

"I don't get how he bribed the country's government, yet the Murder Games were held outside of this country" Hayley wondered.

"It gets even worse" Stan explained.

 **Flashback**

We see Deputy Watson bribing the leaders of New Zealand and the Galapagos Island into allowing the Murder Games to exist.

 **Flashback Ends**

Hayley begins to cry.

"Hayley, what's wrong?" Stan asked as he looked sad too.

"I'm sorry. I'm no hero! I didn't ask for this!" she cried.

"Hayley, it's okay. Like we said, you didn't know. Deputy Watson treated you like a puppet instead of an actual competitor. You can stop him. The reason we called you is because we see you as the main leader of Team Smith" Bullock said as he hands Hayley a tissue.

"You're right. I never liked him and it's time we stopped him" Hayley said as she becomes a bit cheerful.

"Young Smith, do you remember that book your father gave you on your 21st birthday?" Bullock asked.

"My wish book? With all due to respect sir, it belongs to nobody. I know it was a present from dad, but it's too dangerous" Hayley warned.

"Relax, Hayley. We don't want the book at all. In fact, we wish we would tell you how the book was originated. It's more than just making things you want come true. There's stuff you don't quite know about it" Bullock explained.

"Why does the book needs battery? It's really quite logical, you know" Hayley wondered.

"Like I said, young Smith, we don't know why. It was like that when you got it. If you want, we can look into the history of that book. I have a photocopy of it, along with other private stuff that Smith is hiding" Bullock said.

"Oh no, he has a picture of me sleeping with a Beanie baby during break" Stan thought to himself.

"Aside from that, you have an important mission ahead of you, young Smith" Bullock said as he slightly smiled.

"You really think Team Smith can stop Deputy Watson?" Hayley asked.

"I don't think so. I know so. I know you can do this. We have confidence in you. You can save the world from Deputy Watson" Stan said as he hugs his daughter. "I know we had our differences, but I'm still your father, no matter what."

"Thanks daddy" Hayley teared up a bit as she hugs her dad as well.

"Good luck Smith" Bullock said as the Smiths left. "Okay gentlemen, it's time for our afternoon pants trading."

Later, Hayley returns with the rest of Team Smith.

"What did he say?" Steve asked.

"(Sigh) we have to save the world like we have never saved it before. The fate of the world depends on us" Hayley explained.

"How much danger is the world in?" Zoey asked.

"A lot" Hayley answered. "It's not that easy because I'm a mom now and Jeff's a dad. It's going to be hard balancing the world and taking care of Mary. The good news is that Dad said that Mom will take care of her will we figure out how we can defeat Deputy Watson."

"I'm sure we can do it. I have confidence" Steve smiled.

"What did he said about the Murder Games?" Zoey asked.

"It's a made up and corrupt competition to increase his sadism" Hayley explained.

"What? That's messed up" Steve added.

"It is, but we can't just stand here and do nothing. We need to find Deputy Watson and stop him" Hayley suggested.

"What about Mark?" Jeff wondered.

Meanwhile, Adaline is giving Mark a massage on his injured leg.

" _A true, true, friend la-la-la-la-la_ " Adaline sings.

"Does your singing help cure injuries?" Mark asked.

"No, but it's something" Adaline smiled. "Mark, I'm sure your friends will be fine."

"I hope so. It feels like that it was only yesterday when I first met Zoey and her friends" Mark sighed.

Meanwhile, Officer Jones is spying on Ricky Spanish, who was shooting innocent pigeons with a flamethrower.

 _Ricky Spanish!_

"STOP!" Jones ordered as the evil persona of Roger froze.

"What do you want?" Ricky demanded.

"Relax, I just want to talk. Before you take my organs or slit your knife on my throat or steal my underwear, hear me out. You see, my boss Deputy Watson despises a group of teens, no kids, no adults named Team Smith" Jones explained.

We see the inside mind of Ricky (Roger), where the real Roger is tied behind a pole with his hands tied up.

"Oh come on! I'm not going to hurt Steve and Hayley again!" Roger shouted.

"Shut up you!" Ricky screamed as he threatened to stab him. "I'm running you so you be quiet!"

 _Ricky Spanish!_

The scene shifts back to the scene.

"What's in it for me?" Ricky questioned as he crossed his arms.

"You defeat Team Smith, we'll pay you $100 million and you can commit whatever crime you want and we promise to never have you arrested" Jones explained.

"I like where this is going! But first, hide me!" Ricky hides behind Jones, where the FBI arrives.

"Sir, have you seen this man named Ricky Spanish?" a member asked.

"I don't know where he is, but when I do, I'll contact you" Jones said.

"Our apologies, sir. Have a nice day" the FBI left.

"Thank you so much! I owe you one. Oh wait, deal!" Ricky shakes hands with Jones.

"Also, I have a little tiny project I was wondering if you can help me. Yes, I promise this will end up beating Team Smith" Jones suggested.

"Will I get help?" Ricky asked.

"You will get all the help you want" Jones smiled as a private jet arrives and the two go inside and fly off.

Unbeknownst, Team Smith arrived to the scene, in their superhero costumes.

"OH...MY...GOD!" Steve shouted.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Zoey asked.

"That's...Ricky Spanish, my worst mortal enemy!" Steve screamed.

"I thought Vince Chung or King Draggoroy was your worst enemy" Hayley said.

"No sis. He's worst than those two. In fact, he makes them look like Dumb and Dumber" Steve said.

"(Chuckles) sorry Steve, but don't worry. We can stop him" Zoey smiled.

"Dad's right. Deputy Watson is corrupt" Hayley added.

"Guys, I hate to rain on this parade, but Ricky Spanish is actually (gulps) Roger Smith" Steve revealed.

"WHAT?!" the rest of Team Smith shouted in unison.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me! What did they do to Roger again?! We killed Mockingbird and now we have to stop him again?! The nerve of that butthole!" Hayley crossed her arms.

"Babe, it's okay. We kicked Roger's ass before. It's not like the first time we have to stop him" Jeff said.

"Jeff's right, Hayley. I was fortunate to not be sent in space after I know that he's an alien" Zoey added. "No offense, Jeff."

"None taken" Jeff added.

"Sorry guys" Steve apologized.

"No Steve, we want to thank you for letting us know before we do something stupid that will hurt, or even worse, kill Roger" Hayley smiled slightly.

"How are we going to find Deputy Watson now" Jeff wondered.

Suddenly, the ground is shaking like crazy.

"What the hell is going on?!" Zoey shouted as a huge screen pops up in the sky. It reads out the word " **SOON** " in capital letters and the screen disappears.

Inside the headquarters, Deputy Watson is looking online. Officer Jones brought in Ricky Spanish.

"Sir, the man you wanted is here" he shows him the evil persona of Roger.

"Splendid! Ricky my boy, how the heck are you?!" Watson asked in a much cheerful tone.

"Where am I?" Ricky asked.

"Your new home, at least for now. Listen young Spanish, I need you to do me a favor" Watson whispers something to Ricky and he nods.

"I'll do it!" he said.

"Great! Gentlemen, let's take care of some business, shall we?" he asked as the men sat down and started planning things out on how to defeat Team Smith.

Back at earth, the heroes were pointing their weapons at the sky.

"No luck" Zoey said.

"What does he mean 'soon'? Are we going to die?!" Jeff panicked.

"We're not going to die! Watson is trying to intimidate us" Hayley said.

"This is the rematch I have been waiting for" Steve glared at the sky.

"It's just your rematch, little brother. It's everyone's" Hayley said.

"Are you sure Mr. S wants us to defeat Deputy Watson?" Jeff asked.

"Obviously" Hayley answered.

"Let's go team!" Zoey ordered as the heroes ran to find where Deputy Watson lives.

We see Klaus...holding on to baby Mary, who is sleeping.

"Oh great! The kids are gone. Francine is doing her motherly stuff. No idea what Stan and Roger are doing and I'm stuck here holding the baby, as usual" the goldfish sighed.

Meanwhile, Team Smith roams around town, searching to find where Deputy Watson is located at.

"Guys, I don't think this is working. We have been searching around town for more than an hour and nothing" Steve said.

"Steve, it's been only 5 minutes" Zoey chuckled.

"Damn it watch!" Steve growled.

"You know what? Steve's right. (Sighs) I don't like to say this, but why don't we split up? I can go with Jeff and Steve, why don't you go with Zoey?" Hayley suggested as the team split up.

"I think that's a good idea" Zoey agreed as she and Steve left the scene.

"Let's meet back home in 1 hour if we don't find Deputy Watson" Steve suggested as the couple disappeared.

"Babe, I have one question: what are we doing?" Jeff asked as Hayley smacks her face with her hand.

"Did you smoke weed again?" she asked.

"No, I just want to make us laugh before we get serious" he suggested as the parents of Mary left.

We see Deputy Watson watching them through a satellite.

"Good, good, let the struggle continue" he smiled.

"Sir, ready for this?" Jones asked.

"Now" he ordered.

We see Steve and Zoey...holding hands like a lovely couple. A little boy approaches them.

"Hi, my name is Tommy. I'm a huge fan of you, Super Karate Kid and Black Saxon. Can I have your autographs?" he asked.

"Sure, why not?" Zoey smiled.

"Hang on. Mommy!" Tommy said as he ran to his house.

"Let's go" Steve suggested as they ran to his house, only to see...an angry mob shouting at him and Zoey. There was a poster that read 'GO TO HELL TEAM SMITH!'

"Oh come on!" Zoey whined.

 **To be continued...**

 **End of Chapter**

 **This is officially my last chapter of 2015. I know there was more talk and less action, but rest assure, there will be lots of action within the weeks to come. Thanks for an awesome 2015. See you next week for a next chapter and the first chapter of my story in 2016. Happy New Years!**


	3. Wrath of Angry Moms

**I don't own anything except for my OCs.**

Steve and Zoey have been separated from Hayley and Jeff. They were searching for Deputy Watson. However, Steve and Zoey were stopped by an angry mob.

"What's all this?" Zoey asked as protesters shouted.

"TEAM SMITH SUCKS TEAM SMITH SUCKS! TEAM SMITH IS TEAM SHIT! TEAM SMITH IS TEAM SHIT!" it was filled with angry moms.

"Go away, you evil kids!" the leader of the angry moms demanded.

"Excuse me, ma'am, what's your deal with me?" Zoey asked as the mom shows up in front of her.

"Young lady, we need to talk" an angry mother said.

"Look, she is not doing anything wrong or posing any racy photos online or anything. Zoey is a sweet and innocent person. She will never harm a fly, well except the bullies in the Murder Games" Steve explained.

The angry mob suddenly laughed for no reason.

Meanwhile, Deputy Watson is watching the angry mob on his satellite.

"Sir, what are you doing?" Officer Jones asked.

"I like what I'm watching" Watson answered.

"An angry mob? What's so great about them?" Jones wondered.

"What's so great? What's so great? They despise Team Smith more than we do!" Watson explained.

"Oh, I see" Jones answered, indifferently.

Meanwhile, Steve and Zoey try to back away from the angry mob, but to no use.

"Do you want to know? You and your group of delinquents are being a bad example to our children! Also, you dress like a whore!" one of the protesters argued.

"Excuse me?" Zoey argued as she covered her outfit.

"Zoey relax, you're not naked" Steve rebutted.

"Oh, that's right" Zoey uncovers herself.

"Well, you dress like one because you are ONE! What kind of superhero dresses like a prostitute?! I mean, latex that reveals cleavage and tight skin and ass, come on!" another parent argued.

"I'm not a prostitute!" Zoey argued.

"Your outfit is way too revealing! My daughter asked if she wanted to dress up as Black Saxton for Halloween and everyone made fun of her for acting like a child porn star!" another parent argued.

"I'm not a prostitute! I swear! Look at this ring!" Zoey sticks out...the middle finger (A/E it's obviously blurred).

(Gasping)

"Oops!" Zoey slightly blushed for a moment as she shows them an abstinence ring on her right ring finger. "Now, who's the whore now?"

"Sure! You're protecting your identity so that kids will love you again! Big deal!" another parent argued.

"Should we contact Hayley and Jeff?" Steve suggested.

Meanwhile, Hayley and Jeff...were also attacked by the angry mob filled with liberal mothers.

"We the parents are against having two stoners saving the world! You guys are a negative influence on our kids and we cannot allow them to idolize superheroes that smoke weed!" one parent argued.

"Babe, I'm scared" Jeff hugged his wife.

"Jeff, it's okay. Listen, we're not causing harm. By all means, we are not the bad guys. We have a daughter too, you know. We're supposed to be positive role models and good parents for her. We know that weed isn't everything. Can you please stop harassing us?" Hayley begged, but the parents shouted even more.

"Tell you what angry and playing ten times better than God moms, if you stop harassing us, we'll..." Jeff suddenly uses his poisonous hand to attack the leader's face as she cries in pain. The couple runs away.

"Jeff, what the (bleep) were you thinking?!" Hayley shouted.

"Babe, does it look like I'm enjoying this?" Jeff argued.

Meanwhile, the angry parents showered Steve and Zoey with hate posters, such as "TEAM SUCKS!", "DOWN WITH TEAM SMITH!", "GO TO HELL TEAM SMITH!" and so on.

"We the parents believe that Team Smith is a huge negative influence on our children! We believe that you don't deserve to live in Virginia anymore! It's best if you leave town...now!" the parents continue to argue as Steve and Zoey...suddenly took out their weapons.

"Leave us alone and nobody gets hurt" Steve demanded.

"Steve, I don't think this will work" Zoey argued.

"I have an idea: take your top off!" Steve suggested.

"Good idea Steven! That will definitely convince the parents that I AM A WHORE!" Zoey screamed on top of her lungs.

"Sorry" Steve apologized.

"I don't like this, but I do not have a choice" Zoey...removes her scarf, revealing...a black collar.

"I told you she's a whore! She must being doing some _50 Shades of Grey_ sex!" one mother argued as the moms were one inch closer to attacking them.

"Zoey!" Steve uttered as his girlfriend throws the collar at the leader.

"This will make you tell the truth" she explained.

"Sometimes I wear a Black Saxton costume. It makes me feel powerful" the mom leader suddenly said. All the protesters were in silenced as Zoey just smiled of satisfaction.

"I don't blame you, ma'am. My outfit makes me feel powerful too!" Zoey giggled as Steve's face grows hell red.

The song " _You Sexy Thing_ " by Hot Chocolate briefly plays as he stares at her in awe as roses and pink sparkling light surrounds her.

The protesters suddenly stopped and backed off.

"Zoey, how did you do that?" Steve asked.

"I...don't know" Zoey answered. "I thought it was a simple collar that I got for my birthday."

 **Flashback**

We see Zoey opening a present, which had the black collar.

"Puts this under your scarf at all times. You'll need this when necessary. Love, mom and dad" she reads as she removes her scarf for a moment to put on the collar.

I think I like this" she said to herself as she looks at a mirror.

 **Flashback Ends**

"Well, I don't know how you did it, but I think I want to marry you now!" Steve exclaimed while Zoey blushed.

"Really?" she asked as she puts her scarf back on.

"Not yet" he answered as she giggled again.

Meanwhile, Hayley and Jeff have stopped the angry mob parents as they feared their attacks.

"Babe, I think we made them hate us more than ever" Jeff said.

"No shit Sherlock" Hayley rolled her eyes as they hide behind an alley.

Steve and Zoey are slowly walking backwards from the angry mob.

"Steve, are you sure this is a good idea? What if we made them hate us even more?" Zoey asked.

"That's a risk I am willing to take" Steve admitted as they were stopped by a couple. It was...Hayley and Jeff, who were walking backwards too.

(Screaming)

"YOU!" they shouted in unison.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" Jeff asked.

"Jeff, were you guys attacked by the angry moms?" Steve wondered.

"Yes we were little brother" Hayley admitted.

"What do the moms have against us?" Zoey wondered. "One of them called me a whore!"

"Don't listen to them Zoey. They're probably jealous" Jeff chuckled.

"Ha ha, very funny Jeffrey" Zoey crossed her eyes.

Meanwhile, Ricky Spanish is stabbing a lot of dolls shaped like Team Smith.

"What are you doing?" Jones asked.

"I'm going to kill Team Smith. That's how they look like, right?" Ricky asked.

"Yes they are" Jones answered.

"Beautiful! They don't know what hit them" Ricky cackled.

"Hey Ricky, you got a minute?" Watson asked.

"What is it?" Ricky asked.

"Do you recognize these people?" Watson asked as he showed Ricky a photo of Stelio Kontos and Luis Ramirez.

"My homies!" Ricky exclaimed.

"Do you know where they are? I want to gather you guys together to put an ultimate team to defeat Team Smith once and for all!" Watson explained.

"No, but do you?" Ricky asked.

"No, but I can find them" Watson searched on his giant computer.

Meanwhile, Team Smith walks together with their backs touching each other.

"Why are we walking like this?" Hayley wondered.

"Babe, that's where none of us get separated from the group and get attacked by the moms" Jeff explained.

"Do you think Deputy Watson had something to do with this?" Steve wondered.

"It would not be surprising Steve" Zoey answered as we see Deputy Watson enjoying Team Smith showing faces of fear.

"Hmm, I should have you guys get them, but I'll let the PC moms take over first, just so they will wear them out" Watson suggested.

"Who's them?" Jones asked.

"You'll find out soon enough" Watson said as he sips a cup of tea.

Meanwhile, Team Smith almost reached home.

"Why are we going home?" Steve asked.

"Mom will protect us and things will be normal again. We can take down Deputy Watson tomorrow if you guys like" Hayley suggested as they were almost going home, only for the mob to stop them at the last moment.

"DAMN IT!" Steve shouted.

"Are you guys going to go away or not?!" the angry mom leader demanded.

"We just want to go home" Steve explained.

Francine shows up in front of the mob.

"You leave those kids alone!" she threatened…with a broom, but one mom rips it in half.

"I'm sorry babies!" she runs back to the house, crying.

"Okay, you know what? We can't do this anymore! If you want to arrest us, fine! One thing for sure, we are not the bad guys!" Hayley explained.

"What are you talking about?" the mom asked.

"What do you have against Team Smith?" Zoey wondered.

"Do you want to know? Do you?" the mom asked again. "Okay fine, here's what happened…"

 **Flashback**

"Look mommy, I'm Glamora!" the girl posed for her Halloween party.

"Argh, I'm Super Karate Kid" his twin brother posed as well.

"Aww, aren't they adorable? Our children are dressed as two members of Team Smith. They're going to kick butt at this party" the dad said as the mom took photos of their kids.

" _At first, I thought everything looked fine. There was nothing wrong seeing our kids dressing up as their favorite superheroes. One day, our son thought it was fun to play Ultimate Heroes_ " she narrated as we see the two kids dressed as one half of Team Smith.

"(ROAR) I'm the mean King Draggoroy. I like to make friends their enemies!" one boy dressed as Draggoroy was holding on to a plastic toy scepter.

" _It was all make believe until he took his Super Karate Kid powers a bit too serious_ " the mom recalled as her son throws random toothpicks at the kid Draggoroy, until the scene shifts back to the present.

 **Flashback Ends**

"Then what?" Zoey asked.

"His friend was bleeding in his eye nonstop! We had to take him to the emergency room! Because of you, my son is forbidden from seeing Team Smith ever again!"

"What about me?" Zoey asked.

"You, on the other hand…" she recalled.

 **Flashback**

We see the little girl, dressed as Black Saxton, sitting on the bench in front of the principal's office.

"The rules have strict rules against inappropriate clothing. Your outfit is NOT age appropriate! I'm sorry young lady, but you are suspended indefinitely until you change your outfit" the principal ordered as the little girl started to cry.

" _My daughter loved you and you ruined her life_!" the scene resumes to the present.

 **Flashback Ends**

"Ma'am, we're not the bad guys!" Hayley begged.

"Who is?" the mom asked.

"Before you decide to send us to prison or rot in hell or whatnot, hear me out. Team Smith is nothing but heroes! Nothing more than heroes" Hayley explained.

"Have you not watched any of warnings on the Ultimate Heroes comic books?" Jeff asked as he shows the audience a section that reads 'Stunts are performed by popular real and fan fiction cartoon characters; do NOT perform any of the acts!' with the heroes posing together.

"Who cares about them? It's you guys we hate!" she said.

"Ma'am, I know how you feel" Hayley confessed.

"You...do?"

"Listen to me, please. I know we've done a lot of fighting, but we're actually saving the world from one man we should all hate" Hayley explained.

"Like this kid right there?" one mom grabbed Steve, only for Zoey to smack her by waving her long blonde hair.

"LISTEN!" Zoey shouted.

"His name is Deputy Watson" Hayley explained. "He invented the Murder Games, based on bribery. He did it just so he can hurt the world as revenge for losing his father. I don't buy that, but he's making the world turn against us! He's putting the best against us."

"Wait, so you were never the bad guys to begin with?" the mom asked.

"No ma'am" Zoey rolled her eyes.

"Wow, well, in that case…" the mom, or should I say all the moms…attacked Team Smith.

"What the hell is this?!" Steve shouted.

"Deputy Watson is a good man! He is our God!" the moms answered.

Meanwhile, Deputy Watson is crying…tears of joy.

"Yes! They fell into my trap! I love the motherly puppets! My money is my power! I did it!" he exclaimed.'

"Sir, why did you need Ricky, Stelio, and Luis in the first place?" Jones demanded.

"Patience, my boy!" Watson instructed.

"I'm not a child, sir" Jones snapped.

"Whatever" Watson said as he continues to watch the torture.

Meanwhile, Team Smith took out their weapons and attacked the evil mothers one on one.

"Zoey, I thought your collar worked" Steve said.

"What collar?" both Hayley and Jeff answered in unison.

"Here" Zoey removes her scarf to reveal the black collar that temporarily controlled the mom.

"Nice" Jeff complimented.

"Thanks, but we need to focus" Zoey summons a powerful aura attack on the moms for a direct hit, thus knocking them out.

"Oh crap, I have a feeling we're going to jail. If we do end up in prison, can we go after pen?" Hayley asked.

"Who's pen?" Zoey wondered.

"Never mind, oh dear God, it's the cops" Hayley said as police arrived.

"FREEZE!" the cop ordered as Team Smith froze for a bit.

"We're going to jail! We're going to jail! We're going to jail! We're going to jail!" Steve panicked as the rest of Team Smith shushed him.

It was…Stan Smith and Bullock.

"Dad?!" both Steve and Hayley shouted in unison.

"Mr. S?" Jeff wondered.

"Kids, what are you doing attacking a bunch of politically corrected moms? You know, they are damaging our society, no?" Stan asked.

"Dad, they started it and second of all, we're not kids anymore" Hayley answered.

"Smith, I think I know what went wrong" Bullock explained as he summons a special pot filled with smoke and fumes and spread them on the angry mom that were knocked out. "By the way, are you guys Team Smith?"

"Yes indeed, Mr. B" Jeff answered.

"Call me Bullock" Bullock insisted.

"Are you going to help us?" Zoey asked.

"Somewhat" Stan answered.

"You see, Deputy Watson bribed these moms into attacking you guys so that it will be way easier for him to defeat you guys. He'd figure that he should find moms that want to play like God and be better than Him" Bullock explained.

"What does the smoke do?" Jeff asked.

"This will eliminate the moments that made them agree to Watson's bribery and that you guys will not be looked as the bad guys. They will sleep for a moment and when they wake up, you guys won't be harassed anymore" Bullock explained more.

"Thank you sir" Stan said.

"Here's the truth: Team Smith is respected by everyone. Have you seen how much they look up to you as role models?" Bullock showed them an iPad, which had positive messages about them and the Ultimate Heroes.

"Wow, I thought we were hated by some people" Steve said.

"Well, there will be some that will not like you guys, but overall, they respect you for saving the world" Stan said.

"Mr. S, you and your boss are awesome!" Jeff cheered.

"Uh, what happened?" the mom woke up.

"Ma'am, it's okay. You're going to be fine now" Hayley explained as she went to go help her.

"Hi Team Smith! My kids love you very much! Wait, why were we attacking you? Oh my God, Deputy Watson bribed us, didn't he? Guys, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean any harm to you. I feel like crap!" she said.

"It's okay. You didn't know. Deputy Watson is putting the people we know and don't know against us. His corruption is slowly hurting Team Smith" Hayley explained.

"You did call me a whore" Zoey said.

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to call you that. My daughter loves you and I've seen much slutty outfits. Moms, let's go" the leader mom said as they ripped the anti-Team Smith posters and threw them into the garbage.

"Team Smith, I want to show you something" Bullock presents them…a private jet.

(Oohs and ahhs)

"This will locate Deputy Watson and you guys can defeat him once and for all" Bullock explained.

"Thank you sir" Steve smiled.

"Go on kids, I mean heroes, the world awaits you" Stan instructed as Team Smith went inside the private jet and zoom off.

"Good luck lads" Bullock added.

"Stan, thank God you're here! Those mean mother (bleep)-ers ruined my broom!" Francine cried as she hugged her husband.

"(Sigh) here Francine" Bullock gives her a new broom.

"Oh, that settles it. Thank you. Come on Stan. The kids are gone and…we have the whole house to ourselves" Francine told Stan in a seductive tone.

"What about us?" out of nowhere, Mary shows up while holding on to a fishbowl, in which Klaus is inside.

" _Ja_ , I'm babysitting this kid in the house, you know" the goldfish explained.

"Where's mommy?" Mary asked.

"On an important mission honey" Francine answered as she picked up her granddaughter.

Deputy Watson is watching the action, with a very pissed off look.

"Damn it! They knew my secret plan! I had them and everything is ruined! It's okay. I have an idea that will stop their plan" Watson explained.

"What do I do?" Ricky asked.

"Find the jet and make sure Team Smith does not find me. I'll go find Stelio and Luis and then we take down Team Smith!" Watson insisted.

"I'll stay here and keep an eye out for anything" Jones added.

"Good" Watson said. "Gentlemen, let's get to work" he said as everyone, except Jones, left the inside headquarters.

Finally, Team Smith is inside the jet.

"Who's driving this thing?" Steve asked to go see the simulator, only to see it's…an artificial human driver.

" _DEAR TEAM SMITH, IF YOU ARE READING THIS, THIS IS PAUL: PERSONAL AUTOMATIC UNIVERSE LEVERAGE. NEVER MIND WHAT IT MEANS. ALL YOU DO IS TELL IT WHERE YOU GUYS WANT TO GO AND IT WILL GO DIRECTLY TO THAT LOCATION. OF COURSE, IT'S GOING TO FIND DEPUTY WATSON, OR IT WILL DO ITS BEST. GOOD LUCK AND MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU-Bullock_ " Steve reads the note attached. "After we defeat Team Smith, can we go to the…never mind. Find Deputy Watson first" he instructed.

As Hayley looks outside, a tear sheds down her face.

"Are you okay babe?" Jeff asked.

"I don't know" she responded. "Please be careful, Mary" she cries as she hugs Jeff as he rubs her back as he also looks sad.

" _We will defeat Deputy Watson and emerge victorious Team Smith, I promise_ " Zoey told herself as she also looks outside as the jet continue to fly.

 **End of Chapter**

 **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of 2016. Where will Team Smith land? Find out next week! Read and review and thanks for reading!**


	4. Encounter

**I don't own anything except for my OCs.**

The scene starts off with Team Smith riding on the jet that Deputy Director Bullock provided. However, Hayley looks extremely sad.

"Babe, it's going to be okay. I know how much you miss Mary. I miss her too, you know" Jeff said.

"I know" Hayley said as we see a tear go down to the floor.

"Are you okay?" Zoey wondered.

"I really wish I could see Mary one more time" Hayley explained.

( **STATIC** )

"What's that?" Jeff asked.

"Guys, did you hear that?" Steve asked as he arrived with the rest of the team.

It was a huge TV which showed...Baby Mary and Klaus and Francine.

"Hi guys" Francine said as she was holding her granddaughter.

"Oh my God, this is so sweet! You get to see your baby girl, Hayley. Oh God, I think I'm going to cry!" Zoey cheered as she slightly tear up a bit.

"Mom, Mary" Hayley cheered.

"Hi mommy. I missed you" Mary said.

"I missed you too sweetie" Hayley said as she was smiling and crying at the same time.

"Hi sweetie! Mommy and daddy are going to kick some butt!" Jeff said.

"What's butt?" Mary asked.

"Uh, it's a bathroom room honey" Francine explained. "Bullock showed me this in order to communicate with you guys. Whatever happens, we love you very much!"

"Hey guys! Get that Watson Nazi and kick his ass-ets" Klaus said.

"Ay-ya captain!" Steve said as he salutes.

"Take care and we'll see you soon" Francine said as she, Mary, and Klaus waved bye and the TV disappears.

"Do you feel better sis?" Steve asked.

"I do" Hayley smiled.

"Guys, what about my parents too?" Zoey wondered as the screen suddenly switched to her dad.

"Hi honey" Mr. Wilson said as he sees her daughter on TV.

"Hi daddy" Zoey cheered.

"Zoey, I know what's going on. Stan Smith says something about taking down Deputy Watson. I just want to say no matter what happens, we love you very much" Mr. Wilson said.

"Thanks daddy" Zoey smiled as she shed a tear as well. "Where's mom?"

"Uh, she's busy. She told me that she loves you very much and she believes in you" Mr. Wilson said as he waved her goodbye. "Good luck and we love you" he said as the screen fades, but we see him...clad on red briefs.

"Is our baby girl gone? Damn, I wanted to say hi to her, but I had to go change. I didn't realize we were on" Mrs. Wilson explained as she got out of the bathroom, clad in red and pink lingerie.

Meanwhile, Deputy Watson, Officer Jones, Stelio Kontos, Luis Ramirez, and Ricky Spanish arrive.

"Thank you guys for coming" Watson said.

"What gives? We want to kick some butt already" Luis explained.

"I know, I know" Jones said.

"After much thinking, I've decided that we will build a robot after all!" Watson suggested.

"Sir, that was my idea" Jones added.

"Silence" Watson snapped.

"What kind of robot? Let me guess: a robot that kills babies and drink human blood?" Ricky cackled.

"Not bad" Watson said as he nodded.

"Excuse me, but how is this suppose to defeat Team Smith, yet you called the three most badass and dangerous people in the world?" Luis wondered.

"Think about it: the three of you plus the robot, there's no way Team Smith will beat us!" Watson cackled.

"How about we combined us together? That way, Team Smith doesn't stand a chance?" Ricky suggested.

"Okay" Watson approved.

"Sir, I still want a robot by itself. It's good to have backup, but it was my idea and a robot with no help" Jones argued.

"Oh be quiet" Watson snapped.

( **ALARM** )

"WARNING! WARNING! LOCATION IDENTIFIED!" a voice shouts that Deputy Watson have been found.

"No! This won't do! Guys, we need to evacuate!" Watson demanded as he touches several buttons to delete the detection.

"Guys, what happened? The jet isn't seemed to be working" Steve explained as the scene displays an error message.

"What? Did Bullock lie to us? Is he working with Deputy Watson?! If he is, I'm going to kick him and Mr. S's ass! No offense babe" Jeff explained to Hayley.

"It's not Bullock's fault, Jeff. Deputy Watson knew we found him and he found a way to avoid us" Hayley explained as Steve is figuring out buttons.

"Steve, what are you doing?" Zoey asked.

"I'm trying to detect a code that will block blockers" Steve explained.

"Isn't that a bit ironic?" Zoey wondered.

"There's no time for puns. Oh crap!" Steve shouted as the jet was about to crash a mountain, but luckily escaped it within the last second. "Stupid Watson!"

"Sir, what happen to evacuating?" Jones asked.

"That was just a test, my fellow man. I just want to see how gullible Team Smith is" Watson explained.

Meanwhile, Stan and Bullock are back at the CIA, looking at the giant map on the screen.

"Smith, it looks like we lost track of both the team and the evil man" Bullock said.

"Sir, I thought you told me that everything is good to go" Stan added.

"That's true. Apparently, Watson found something that will delete their detection and he caught it right on time" Bullock explained.

"What can we do?" Stan asked.

"Well, here's the thing: I tried calling your daughter, but there's no response. I can try to contact the other members of the team and ask about their whereabouts. If no luck, we will every member of the CIA to locate them and Deputy Watson" Bullock suggested.

"Just for the record, sir: we are attacking Watson and not Team Smith, right?" Stan reiterated.

"Absolutely" Bullock answered. "Now that I think about it, Watson and I sound similar."

"Interesting" Stan chuckled.

"Oh man, this mission is harder than it should not have been. This is outrageous" Bullock said.

 **DING**

 **DING**

 **DING**

"You had to open your mouth!" Stan argued.

Meanwhile, the scene shifts back to the outside of the jet, flying in the sky.

"Steve, I can picture this to be our future honeymoon" Zoey explains as she leans her head on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"We can make this happen" Steve explained as they kiss again.

"Babe, how are you doing?" Jeff asked as he is hugging his wife.

"I'm doing fine babe" Hayley answered with a smile.

(BOOM)

"What the hell was that?!" Jeff panicked as the jet was being attacked by Watson's bombs. We see the creator of the Murder Games pressing buttons to attack.

"Good luck finding me!" he cackled.

"Guys, how are we going to escape?" Hayley wondered.

"Guys, we need to have a landing now" Steve explained as the jet lands on the ground to an unknown empty place and Team Smith gets out of it.

"Why did we stop here?" Jeff asked.

"Deputy Watson is on to us. Guys, take out your weapons" Steve explained as Hayley and Zoey took out their swords.

"Uh, I only have my hand" Jeff said.

"That will do. Come on guys, we need to find him" Steve said.

"Come out! Come out! Wherever you are" Zoey said as she walks slowly with her pistol sword. "Don't make me pull a Mabel Pines again."

"Who?" Hayley asked.

"Never mind" Zoey shook her head.

Moments later, Team Smith found no signs of the corrupt man.

"Guys, this isn't working. Maybe we should split again" Jeff suggested.

"I guess we don't have much of a choice. I'll go with Jeff and you, Steve and Zoey, stay together" Hayley suggested as the team went in opposite directions.

"Okay, if we find Deputy Watson or anybody, let us know" Steve added.

Meanwhile, Deputy Watson is watching the action on his big screen.

"My plan worked according to plan" he said.

"What plan?" Jones asked.

"Having Team Smith NOT find me, Sherlock" Watson answered.

"What do we do?" Luis asked.

"It's simple: you guys find Hayley and Jeff and Ricky and Jones, go find Steve and Zoey" Watson suggested.

"For what?" Jones asked.

"I need time for my big plan. You guys distract them" Watson ordered as his men left.

Meanwhile, Steve and Zoey are holding hands while walking.

"Steve, do you think we'll be okay? What if we fail this mission?" Zoey wondered.

"Don't worry: it's going to be fine. Hayley and the rest of us know exactly what to do" Steve explained.

"Are you sure? He caught us trying to catch him" Zoey said.

"It's okay. We knew something like that was going to happen. Hold on to my hand for now" Steve added as he and Zoey found...Ricky Spanish and Officer Jones.

"Hello, boy and girl" Jones mocked.

"Steve, isn't that Officer Jones, Deputy Watson's ass-kisser?" Zoey asked.

"Hey!" Jones snapped.

"Not only him, but also my mortal enemy" Steve added.

"You mean..." Zoey added,

"Hello Steven Anita Smith. Did you bring your girlfriend to see you go to jail again?" Ricky cackled.

 _Ricky Spanish…_

"This is the rematch I have been waiting for" Steve whispered.

"Well, I never fought him before, but I have your word" Zoey smiled quickly as she shifts to a battle fight.

"I'll get her" Jones explained as he summons a flamethrower and uses it against her, but Zoey shoots her pistol sword and lands it on the hole. The flamethrower suddenly shakes and Jones left it on the ground and it explodes.

"Way to go girl!" Steve cheered, but received a sucker punch from Ricky Spanish.

"Steve!" Zoey shouted as she attacks the villain with a roundhouse kick as a direct hit.

"Oh my God, it's the first time he got hurt!" Steve cheered for a bit, but Ricky summons a claw that ties the couple together.

"Hey, that's not fair at all!" Zoey shouted.

"Way to go, Richard!" Jones cheered, but the evil persona of Roger slaps him.

"Don't ever call me by my real first name, understand?!" Ricky shouted.

"Yes sir" Jones complied.

Meanwhile, Hayley and Jeff are also walking down and holding hands.

"Babe, have you ever thought of having another child?" Jeff asked.

"I'm okay with having only one child. I don't know how Mary feels about being an only child. If you want another one, by all means, we can" Hayley said.

"Oh no, having one child is good enough" Jeff added.

 **Flashback**

Jeff is filling the baby tub with water to give his daughter a bath.

"Come on Mary, it's time for your bath" he said, but we see Mary running around wearing only a diaper and Hayley's pink bra on her head. She was laughing as Jeff is slowly losing his breath as he tries to catch her.

"Oh come on!" he continues to chase after her.

 **Flashback Ends**

The couple was encountered by Stelio Kontos and Luis Ramirez.

"Oh crap" both Hayley and Jeff shouted in unison.

 _Stelio...Stelio Kontos_

 _Stelio...Stelio Kontos_

 _Stelio...Stelio Kontos_

"Does he really need a theme song?" Jeff argued.

"No time" Hayley snapped as she attacks the Greek giant with her stone sword, but to no use at all.

"(Laughs) good luck attacking him, Miss Lady" Luis taunted as he punched Jeff really hard on the face.

"Jeff, are you okay?" Hayley asked as the Greek giant pulls her hair.

(Screams)

"Babe!" Jeff gets up and attempts to kick Stelio in the groin, but to no use as well.

"How is he unstoppable? Do you know him?" Jeff wondered.

"All I know is that Stelio was once my pianist, but also my father's bully" Hayley added as she gets knocked down.

"Oh my God, I hate to be Mr. S" Jeff said.

"No shit Sherlock!" Hayley shouted as she was pushed down to the ground.

"Come on babe! We fought aliens! We fought people with psychic powers. We fought fairies! How in the world is this guy the most difficult person ever!?" Jeff demanded.

"Where are Mark and Adaline where you need them?" Hayley wondered.

"Babe, Mark is not well enough to fight. He's injured, remember?" Jeff recalled as Luis gives him a black eye.

"You shouldn't have done that!" Jeff shouted as he slaps his left eye with his poisonous hand attack and it turns Luis's eye purple.

"Yes! Good job babe!" Hayley cheered, only for Stelio to stomp her back.

"Okay, no more Mr. Nice Guy!" Jeff shouted as he quadruple slapped Stelio with his poisonous hands, but he got even stronger.

"WHAT?! How is this guy not getting sick or killed?!" Jeff demanded.

 _Stelio...Stelio Kontos_

 _Stelio...Stelio Kontos_

 _Stelio...Stelio Kontos_

"He is not invincible, is he?!" Hayley demanded, only for Ricky to show up and tie Hayley and Jeff.

"Not so fast" Hayley summons her stone sword, only for Ricky to snatch it away.

 _Ricky Spanish…_

"Sir, we did it. We caught Team Smith!" Jones said as he called his boss.

"Excellent! We will finally succeed in defeating Team Smith! Why don't we throw them in jail and add in to their criminal records or give them their first criminal record!" Watson suggested as police arrived and were about to handcuff each member, until...

 **BOOM**

 **BOOM**

 **BOOM**

It was Bullock and Stan and other members of the CIA. They were throwing attacks at the evil people.

(A/E Play _Kanto Gym Intense_ for this scene.)

"Bullock! I should have known!" Watson shouted.

"You leave those kids alone! I refuse to see my daughter behind bars again!" Stan demanded.

"Who's going to stop Stelio?" Luis taunted, but Stan and Bullock knock him and the Greek giant down to the ground.

"You were asking?" Bullock taunted.

"Now leave Team Smith alone!" Stan shouted.

"Never!" Ricky attempts to stab Stan, only for him to counter and tie in a half-nelson.

"You were saying?" Stan asked, but then he looks at Ricky. "Wait a minute, is that you Roger?!"

(Record scratches)

"Uh" Ricky...spits acid at Stan's eyes and runs away.

"RETREAT! RETREAT!" Watson demanded as he and his henchmen evade once again.

"Kids, are you all right?" Stan asked as he and Bullock unhand-cuffed Team Smith.

"Dad, we're not kids anymore! However, we're fine. Thank you!" Hayley smiled.

"Sorry about that. Watson is always one step ahead of us" Bullock said.

"No shit Sherlock" Jeff laughed as Hayley frowns at him.

"What?" he asked.

"I don't understand! You fought aliens in New York! You fought insanely difficult teams in the Murder Games! How can this be?!" Bullock freaked out.

"Mr. B, we never fought anyone like them before. Zoey, why didn't you use your weapon bra attack?!" Jeff demanded as he grabs Zoey by her shirt and shakes her, only for Zoey to slap him.

"Zoey!" Hayley panicked.

"He deserved that" Steve said.

"Don't ever do that again!" Zoey snapped.

"Sorry" Jeff apologized.

"You do have a point there. Either ways, they're always ahead of us" Zoey explained.

"Guys, do you mind?! Sorry. (Sighs) You guys need more training than ever before. I feel that you're going to need all the help you need" Stan suggested.

"Dad, are you sure?" Hayley wondered.

"I'm very sure, honey" Stan said.

"Mr. S, thank you!" Jeff hugged his father-in-law, as Stan…surprisingly hug him back.

"I thought he was going to shove him away" Steve chuckled.

"Okay, enough goofing around. We need to take down Deputy Watson once and for all!" Bullock demanded.

"How are we going to find him? Even bigger question; where are we going now?" Hayley wondered.

"Guys, let's go there" Bullock shows Team Smith a CIA helicopter. "Hop in!"

"Guys, I realized something. The guy that we're supposed to defeat and Mr. B sound similar. Weird, huh?" Jeff chuckled.

(A/E Get it? Both of them are voiced by Patrick Stewart. ( _Cricket sounds_ ) Damn it!)

Meanwhile, Deputy Watson and his men (Jones, Stelio, Luis, and Ricky) arrived at the headquarters.

"Guys, we almost had them! You know what? Jones, let's take your idea" Watson suggested.

"I thought you never asked" Jones smiled for a bit.

"Okay, when it comes to robots, what do you have in mind?" Watson asked.

"I was thinking combining the strength of my best friend and the robot. That way, nothing can stop us" Luis suggested.

"Wait just a minute. Are you suggesting that we add all your strengths to the robot?" Watson suggested.

"Except me; I just follow orders" Jones suggested.

"Let's see here: Ricky's trolling and snitching and avoiding punishment, Stelio's strength, and Luis's quick power" Watson points out.

"Go on" Jones said.

"I think I know what to do. Don't worry, I won't kill you" Watson explained.

"What is the robot going to look like?" Jones wondered.

"Stop asking questions! I know what he will look like. Think about it. The robot that will…change the world forever!" Watson laughs as he imagines a gigantic robot, the size of Galactus, stomping the ground as people run away from it as we see it splitting planet Earth into tiny pieces.

" _Where is Deputy Watson? The creator of the Murder Games is on the hunt. Anyone who has information contact the CIA as soon as possible"_ TV news report on various televisions as we see Team Smith riding on the helicopter as it lands to the CIA. They enter a training room.

"Mr. S, what's all this?" Jeff wondered.

"Team Smith, you need a lot of help. The world depends on you. If you want to save the people you love, we need to take down Deputy Watson" Stan reiterated.

"This is getting outrageous" Zoey rolled her eyes as she blows her hair with her breath.

 **DING  
DING**

 **DING**

"Say outrageous one more time…" Stan threatened…

 **DING  
DING  
DING**

Stan…shoots the sky with his gun. A bird falls down.

"As you were saying…" he said.

"Dad, how are we going to train?" Steve wondered.

"Son, it's time you and your sister see the part of the CIA I never showed your before" Stan said as he shows Team Smith CIA in training recruits, who are battling each other with highly intense weapons and bows and arrows.

"Wow, do we fight them?" Jeff asked.

"No, but you do train with them. Good luck guys" Stan said as Team Smith sees some recruits and they perform mock battles with them.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Smith" Bullock said.

Meanwhile, Deputy Watson is designing blue prints to build his robot.

"Perfect! This robot will be unstoppable. It will be strong, tricky, and most of all, pure evil! Nothing will defeat Team Smith now!" Watson laughs evilly as thunder strikes the sky.

Francine and Zoey's parents (fully dressed) are sitting at the Smith living room, watching TV.

" _Be careful my babies_ " Francine whispered.

" _Be careful, our baby_ " both Mr. and Mrs. Wilson thought, in unison as the camera shifts to the sky.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Sincere apologies for the delay! I know I was supposed to upload it on Monday, but I am working at a school job miles away from home and so I don't have enough free time, except for the weekends. Thank you so much for your patience. See you…Monday. This Monday is Martin Luther King Day, so I have a day off and so I'll upload a new chapter. After that, there will be new chapters on Sundays until the final chapter. Thanks for reading.**


	5. The Giving Tree and The Future

**I don't own anything except for my OCs.**

The scene takes place where Team Smith is training with future members of the CIA. Bullock and Stan are observing them.

"They look good, aren't they?" Stan asked.

"Hmm, I wouldn't say that" Bullock added as Team Smith are slowly losing their breath.

"I can't take it anymore. Can't we take one break?" Jeff begged.

"Negative" Hayley answered.

"Man, you guys are good" Steve said.

"Thanks" one member said.

"What's the purpose of training?" Zoey wondered.

"We noticed you guys are not strong enough to defeat Deputy Watson. Bullock ordered us to help you guys be much stronger. Things can't be easier" the same member said.

"Whatever you say" Jeff said, only for him to be knocked out by a whipping nun chuck. "Hey, I was not ready! Mr. S and Mr. B, I demand a do-over!"

Meanwhile, we see Deputy Watson looking at his blue prints and measuring pieces of metal as he attempts to build his creation.

"Okay, we need it as sneaky as Ricky, as mean as Luis, and as powerful as Stelio" he explained to himself. We see him sawing and lighting.

"Sir, how's it going?" Jones asked as he brought a sandwich and a glass of milk.

"Not good" Watson answered as he takes off his helmet.

"If I were you, I would take a break. It's not like we can defeat Team Smith now" Jones suggested.

"I guess so" Watson stops as he eats his sandwich.

Meanwhile, Team Smith does take their break, as suggested by Jeff. All of them are drinking water.

"How's it going?" Stan asked.

"Okay dad" Hayley answered.

"Hey dad, who are these guys? Your replacements?" Steve asked.

"Not exactly" Stan answered.

"Are we going to the CIA? I still haven't made up my mind Mr. S" Jeff said.

"Relax; none of you are going to the CIA. This is how we train our future members in case there's any crime in this country" Stan explained.

"No wonder. I love soccer, but man I don't get that tired. We run like over 100 minutes a day" Zoey added.

"I thought you love running" Steve said.

"I guess" Zoey answered.

"Guys, I know you're tired, but nothing that a little training that won't fix" Stan said.

"This better be worth it" Hayley grumbled.

Meanwhile, Deputy Watson is adding some wires and nails on to his creation.

"So far, so good" he told himself. "I can imagine how everyone's reaction will be once they see this!"

Later, Hayley goes for a brief walk. She slightly whistles a tune. Suddenly, she sees a tree.

"Hello" she wondered as she walks towards it. She looks around it to see if there was something that would defeat the creator of the Murder Games.

"What's this?" Hayley asked as she reads a note.

"Dear stranger: I am the same tree that makes paper for books to be written. That's right. The paper made for a wish book is from me. My child, aka the wish book, is somewhere. Whoever has it, do me one huge favor and take care of it. Be strong and be brave-the giving tree. P.S. Please sing me a song, whoever read this. I really appreciate it" she finished reading as she goes back with the other members of Team Smith.

"Guys, what are you doing?" Hayley asked as she sees her friends now using weapons to practice fighting.

"Hi sis. Can you give us a hand?" Steve asked as Hayley gets her stone sword and practice attacking. Suddenly, an arrow was about to strike Hayley, only for her to block it with her sword.

"Wow! Hayley, that was impressive!" Stan cheered.

"Thanks dad. I remember something like this" Hayley recalled.

 **Flashback**

We see Stan and little Hayley dodging from flying arrows.

"Daddy, don't let them touch me" Hayley said.

"You're doing well honey" Stan said as an arrow was about to attack them from behind, but Hayley's quick thinking saved them by escape.

"Way to go honey! I'd say we go bowling and have some ice cream along the way" Stan said as he picks up his daughter.

"Thanks daddy" Hayley cheered.

 **Flashback Ends**

"I'm surprised she remembered that" Stan smiled.

Meanwhile, Deputy Watson adds the head of his creation. Ricky Spanish walks by.

"How's it going sir?" he asked.

"I'm almost done. Once I attach this thing, I'm going to let it rest for a while and then test it out" Watson explained.

"You may want to have a show for the audience" Jones suggested.

"I like that idea" Watson agreed.

Back at the CIA, Hayley makes an announcement.

"Guys, can I have your attention, please?" she begged as everyone stopped.

"Thank you. I had a brief moment for myself and I found this. Someone wrote a hidden note about the wish book. I'm not sure what it is" Hayley announced.

"Oh my God, you don't mean the one you got for your 21st birthday?" Bullock wondered.

"I believe so" Hayley answered as she passed him the note.

"Well, paper is made by trees, so it had to make logically sense" Bullock said.

"Hayley, where did you find this?" Stan asked.

"I looked at a tree and it's where I found it" Hayley answered.

"I don't know what to say. Do you still have it right?" Stan asked.

"Yes, but I'm not going to use it or anyone else" Hayley rebutted.

"Relax, young Smith. We don't ask for it" Bullock answered.

"Hayley, if it's my wish for X-ray glasses before, I'm deeply sorry! I wished to forget it and, uh, oh crap" Steve recalled as Zoey glared at him.

(A/E Go back to book 1 of my series to refresh your memory.)

"What X-ray glasses?" she grumbled.

"It was before we met. I swear" Steve pleaded.

"Oh, never mind" Zoey chuckled. " _Maybe he has a point. If only he still has them, I mean…_ " she blushed for a moment.

"Are you okay? Your face is red" Steve wondered.

"I'm, uh, hot" Zoey lied.

"You're always hot" Steve laughed.

"Guys, focus" Hayley snapped. "Shame on you, Steven Anita Smith. Anyways, I think there's more than just a book or something. What if there's something that can defeat Deputy Watson? I could get it, but I'm not going to risk it."

"Hayley, forget about it, babe. It's your present. Don't let anyone else bother you with it. Forget about it and focus on kicking Watson's ass" Jeff suggested.

"You're right babe" Hayley smiled.

"Well, it looks like you guys are ready" Bullock said.

"You really think so?" Hayley asked.

"I know so" Stan smiled.

"But we're not really finished. Hayley told us to stop for a moment" Steve said.

"Oh, everyone except Team Smith continue training" Bullock announced as the members resumed. "Better?"

"Thanks Mr. B" Jeff said.

"Well, before I go, I have wanted to say..." Hayley clears her throat.

Hayley:

 _Are you...are you_

 _Coming to the sky?_

 _They strung up a man_

 _They say who murdered thee_

 _Strange things are happening_

 _No stranger would it be_

 _If we met at twilight_

 _In the giving tree_

"Oh God, a musical number, that is so yesterday" Stan rolled his eyes.

Hayley:

 _Are you...are you_

 _Coming to the sky?_

 _Where the dead is called out_

 _For its love to flee_

 _Strange things are happening_

 _No stranger would it be_

 _If we met at twilight_

 _In the giving tree_

 _Are you...are you_

 _Coming to the sky?_

 _We were told to go and run_

 _So we'd both be free_

 _Strange things are happening_

 _No stranger would it be_

 _If we met at twilight_

 _In the giving tree_

"What giving tree? This isn't Shel Silverstein" Bullock slightly stomp his foot. "What do you mean twilight? Speak American English, please!"

Hayley and Steve:

 _Are you...are you_

 _Coming to the sky?_

"Not you too son" Stan complained as his kids continue the song.

Jeff and Zoey join in as well.

Hayley, Steve, Jeff, and Zoey:

 _Are you...are you_

 _Coming to the sky?_

"Why not?" out of nowhere, Reginald the Koala joins in the number, along with other members of the CIA and Bullock.

All (except Stan):

 _Are you...are you_

 _Coming to the sky?_

 _Strange things are happening_

 _No stranger would it be_

 _If we met at twilight_

 _In the giving tree_

"Fine, you win. Oh wait a minute, this song is outrageous!" Stan shouted.

 **DING**

 **DING**

 **DING**

"Grr" Stan growled.

All (now Stan included):

 _Are you...are you_

 _Coming to the sky?_

 _Strange things are happening_

 _No stranger would it be_

 _If we met at twilight_

 _In the giving tree_

The group sings while marching around as Deputy Watson is watching them through his television.

"Wow, that could literally answer my question, in which it is you and what army?" he chuckled.

"Sir, what's the update on the robot?" Jones asked.

"Patience, my friend" Watson answered.

"Sir, how long will we wait until you decide to unveil your creation?" Jones asked.

"Soon" Watson answered.

Meanwhile, everyone is in front of the tree that Hayley discovered.

"Hayley, it's just a stupid tree. What's so special about it?" Stan argued.

"Oh great giving tree, my presence is here. I ask for your guidance. How do we defeat Deputy Watson?" Hayley asked as everyone looked at her all strangely.

"What?" she shrugged.

Suddenly, the tree shakes as it glows bright green light.

"What is that?" Steve asked.

"It's surprisingly beautiful" Zoey added.

"Hello Hayley" the tree answered, despite not having a mouth. (A/E It is voiced by Donald Sutherland.)

"Whoa, it talks! Hey wait a minute, why is he voiced by the evil douche who tried to kill Katniss Everdeen? Kill it!" Jeff shouted as everyone shushed him.

"Hi there. I found a note that was lying on the ground. I couldn't help but pick it up to see if there were any answers to stopping Deputy Watson. How will you help us?" Hayley asked.

"Listen very closely, my friend. Deputy Watson is one powerful man. You may not know it, but he is the strongest person in the world" the tree answered.

"Is he much stronger that Stelio Kontos?" Jeff asked.

"Much stronger" it replied. "The way to defeat Deputy Watson is to out-think him."

"How do we do that?" Zoey asked.

"Find him and find something that he cannot be able to stop. In other words, look for his weakness. Every person, everything, and anything have a weakness" the tree replied.

"Where do we find him?" Jeff asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out. Good luck my friends. You are needed. Hayley, take care of the book for me. The world depends on you the most. I will be gone. Will I ever be seen again? Who knows?" the tree finished as it vanished.

"Wow, so much for giving apples" Stan grumbled.

"Dad, this giving tree gave us advice. It's straightforward, but we can't just stand here and not do anything about it. Come on; let's find Deputy Watson one more time. The tree is right. Deputy Watson is not the only person we need to take down. We need to take down Stelio, Luis, and most of all, Ricky Spanish" Steve said.

"Well, you see…" Stan looks down at his feet with a depressed look.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Steve asked.

"Son, I have to tell you something. Ricky Spanish is technically Roger" Stan confessed.

"We know that already" Hayley answered.

"How did you know that?" Stan wondered.

"We got our asses kicked by him so many times, it's not even funny anymore" Zoey growled.

"Why on Earth am I upset over nothing then?" Stan complained.

"Okay, are we going to find Deputy Watson or not?" Steve asked.

"Steve's right, you guys. We have to stop wasting time. Who knows what evil little plan the corrupt man is planning?" Zoey wondered.

"Sir, where do we go?" Hayley asked Bullock.

"Use the same chopper, young Smith. Even if it takes a long time, don't give up" he said as Team Smith went back inside the helicopter.

"Good luck kids" Stan whispered.

Later, we see Deputy Watson, wearing a gold suit.

"Sir, why are you all dressed up?" Jones asked.

"I'd figure it's time to show the world my creation" Watson answered.

"I thought you wanted to give time to rest" Jones thought.

"Naw, don't worry about it. I'm sure it will be fine. Watch this" Watson said as he opened a stage curtain and there was a full house of audience members.

(Cheering)

"Ladies and gentlemen! Thank you all for coming!" Watson announced. "You guys are probably wondering why we are all here today."

"Are you selling a new car?" an audience member asked.

"No" Watson answered.

"Is it a new way to watch television?" someone else asked.

"No!" Watson shouted.

"Let me guess: it's a brand new car!" the same person wondered again.

"SILENCE! It's none of that crap!" Watson shouted.

(Gasping)

"I'm sorry. However, it's something much better. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you…the ROBOCO-1,000,000!" Watson announced as it was the tallest robot in the world. The head contains white circles as a face as it opens a rectangular mouth.

(Gasping)

"What does it do?" someone asks.

"Why, it does not do anything, for now" Watson chuckled.

The audience sighed relief.

"This state of the art robot, once I figure out how it opens, is the one and only. It can run 1000 miles per hour. It can stomp on places. It can also teleport" Watson explains as he shows a video of the creation of the ROBOCO-1,000,000 and what it does.

(Screaming)

"Why are you guys screaming? We are not hurting you guys" Watson explained as he calmed the audience down.

"How did you make this robot?" someone asked.

"It took me a lot of hard work to make this beauty" Watson explained.

 **Flashback**

We see Deputy Watson pay millions of dollars to a bunch of scientists to give him answers on building the robot.

"I'll take full credit" he suggested as the scientists nodded.

 **Flashback Ends**

"Only I have the power to control it" Watson explained as the robot suddenly moves very slowly. It takes one step forward.

(Screaming)

The audience got so scared they ran away from it.

"Come back here!" Watson shouted, but it was too late. "STOP!" he demanded as the robot froze for a bit.

"Let's test this out somewhere else" he suggested as he uses a remote to shrink the ROBOCO-1,000,000.

"It won't be long now, Team Smith! Your days as heroes are over!" he cackles evilly.

Meanwhile, Team Smith has landed in a pit stop and the got out of the helicopter. They entered an empty hall.

"What's this?" Zoey asked.

"I don't know" Steve answered.

"Guys, there's a board. Let's write something" Hayley suggested as they see a hanging lounge.

"I call dibs on the beanbag!" Jeff shouted as he sat down.

"Okay guys, let's figure this out. We're a bunch of superheroes and we don't know why we're having a tough time defeating Deputy Watson. Who has ideas?" Hayley asked as she writes something on the board. However, nobody answered her.

"(Sigh) I have a confession to make. I never wanted to compete in the Murder Games. I wanted to start a family. I wanted to save my family. I wanted to save the world. I was tricked…no, we were tricked into being excited" Hayley confessed as she continues to write something on the board.

"I can tell you're scared, sis. Your lips are quivering and you're awfully sweating a bit" Steve said.

"We should all be scared. How in the hell are we going to take down the guy who has been attacking our family?" Hayley wondered.

"Babe, I need to tell you something. All those deaths, despite bringing them back from the dead and seeking forgiveness…meant something" Jeff said as Hayley look at him with a scared look.

"What are you talking about?" Hayley asked.

"Deputy Watson is testing how weak we are. We proved him wrong. Mostly everyone felt remorseful for their actions, except us" Jeff explained.

"They were evil, Jeff" Zoey said.

"I know that. (Sigh) I don't know. I'm scared too" Jeff added.

"Guys, Amy Walker had once said showing feelings towards your opponents show weakness. Are we going to let Deputy Watson see how weak we look?" Steve added.

"I have an idea. We can rotate our opponents around" Hayley suggested.

"What are you talking about babe?" Jeff wondered.

"I'm saying is that half of us can fight Luis and half of us fight Stelio. Oh wait, there's 3 of them" Hayley remembered.

"Plus Jones and Watson himself" Zoey added.

"Remember what the giving tree told us? He said that everything, everyone, and anything have a weakness. We need to see what their weaknesses are. I'd say we take down Stelio, then Luis, then Ricky, then Watson and Jones" Hayley suggested.

"Yes, let's do that" Steve approved.

"Babe, we can't win!" Jeff complained.

"Why not?" Hayley crossed her arms.

"Because I'm scared" he confessed.

"Jeff, remember what Amy Walker said" Steve reiterated.

"You're right dude. We will win!"

"We have one child! We will win this battle for her" Hayley answered back.

"Let's make it count" Steve added.

"We will win!" Zoey felt determined.

Meanwhile, Deputy Watson enlarge his robot again back at his headquarters.

"This is genius: a sadistic killer, a Greek giant, a leech assistant, and most of all, the robot who Team Smith cannot defeat; the world is ours!" he laughs evilly.

Back at the location where Team Smith is at, the heroes look at the designs that Hayley drew on the board.

"First, the difficult person aka Stelio, then Luis, then Ricky" Hayley said as the ground started shaking.

"What's going on?" Zoey wondered.

A huge TV pops outside.

"I am Deputy Watson! I am officially announcing a new change and challenge in the Murder Games! I proudly announce…Team Smith vs. the world!"

"What does he mean, the world" Zoey wondered as the heroes are watching.

"What? Are we going to compete in the Murder Games again? We're not ready at all!" Hayley argued.

"Too bad!" Watson cackled as lightning and thunder strikes the sky.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Happy Martin Luther King Day! I was able to upload this new chapter today, so here's a treat for you all. I will add new chapters on Sundays. See you soon!**


	6. Team Smith vs The World Part 1

**I owe nothing except for my OCs.**

The scene takes place where the entire viewing world of Langley Falls are watching Deputy Watson's announcement.

"Welcome, my fellow minions!" Watson announced.

"What do you want Watson?!" Hayley snapped as she and the rest of Team Smith are watching him through the TV at their private location.

"I have a new change in the Murder Games. Instead of competing for another $5 million prize, this challenge is exclusive to Team Smith" Watson explained.

"I don't get it" Zoey said.

"Team Smith will take on...the world!" Watson cackled.

"The World!?" Steve shouted.

"Should they refuse, this happens" Watson demanded as he shows an animation of Langley Falls being attacked by fireballs and destroying land.

The rest of Langley Falls scream in horror.

"Team Smith, are you ready to compete in the Murder Games Version 2.0?" Watson asked.

"Well..." Hayley opened her mouth until she was interrupted.

"Too bad! They said yes! See you back in New Zealand in 24 hours!" Watson cackles as the TV disappear everywhere.

"What does he mean the world?" Zoey asked as she hugs Steve with a worried look.

"It's Watson and his corruption. I don't get it. He got his men and now he is forcing us to compete. Now what?" Hayley asked.

"We could ask Chris, Meg, Eddie, and Amy again. I'm sure they don't mind" Jeff suggested.

"Jeff, he said 24 hours. We don't have much time. Besides, we don't want them involved or else he'll hurt them and I'm worried that I'll be blamed because of us" Hayley refused.

"Guys, remember Amy Walker?" Steve pestered.

"You're right little brother" Hayley said as she smiled a bit.

"Guys, this is Bullock" a screen pops up with his face showing. "Well, you will have to delay your hunt for Watson. Go home and we will start over some other time" he ordered as the helicopter flies away.

Later, Zoey is lying on her bed back at her house, clad in a pink tank top and black sweatpants.

"Honey, are you asleep?" Mrs. Wilson walks in.

"Hi mom" Zoey answered.

"Are you okay?" her mom asked.

"No" Zoey answered.

"Honey, it's going to be okay. I talked to Stan Smith, aka your boyfriend's dad. He said that if anything goes wrong, your father and I will work with Stan and find Deputy Watson and stop him" Mrs. Wilson said.

"Are you sure mom? I don't want anyone I love getting hurt because of us" Zoey admitted.

"It will be all right. We love you no matter what. You can do this" Kat said as she hugs her daughter.

"Thanks mom" Zoey hugs her back.

Late at night, Hayley has trouble sleeping. She closes her eyes for a bit.

( **Dream Sequence** )

We see Hayley being captured by Ricky Spanish and Stelio Kontos. The other members of Team Smith being defeated once and for all. Deputy Watson breaks her weapon by crumbling it into pieces. The final act of straw was using his mind to steal their superpowers and leaving them dead. Ricky starts shaving Hayley's hair off and laughs evilly. (A/E We only see bits of her hair fall to the ground.)

"I AM GOD!" he laughs evilly as thunder strikes.

( **Dream Sequence Ends** )

Hayley wakes up with panic attacks.

"Babe, are you all right?" Jeff asked as he woke up.

"No I'm not!" she panicked. She gets out of bed as she sees baby Mary sleeping peacefully.

"My baby" Hayley whispered.

"Babe, we can do this. Don't forget, we make up 4/7ths of Ultimate Heroes" Jeff said.

"Thanks babe" Hayley kisses Jeff on the lips.

The scene shifts to Steve, who is sleeping yet twisting and turning around.

( **Dream Sequence** )

Steve is beaten up and defeated. His powerful chopsticks are fully destroyed by Watson. We see Stelio picking up Zoey, who is also beaten up and defeated. He breaks her pistol sword in half. Ricky Spanish handcuffs Steve's right hand on to a steel post for no escape. The most evilest act Ricky does now is...kissing passionately with Zoey.

( **Dream Sequence Ends** )

"NO!" Steve wakes up.

We see all members of Team Smith, wearing their superhero costumes, at the garage.

"Thank you for coming" Steve said.

"Dude, it's 5 in the morning. What gives? I was dreaming about dogs as babies" Jeff wondered.

"Guys, we need to win these games. If we don't, we're screwed" Steve demanded.

"How bad is it?" Zoey asked.

"Very bad" Steve answered.

"Steve's right, you guys. Okay, how do we defeat these teams?" Hayley asked as she writes something on the board.

"We beat them the way we beat them before. Remember, it's more or less the same way we fought before" Zoey explained.

"What about teams with psychotic powers?" Steve wondered.

"I still have the silver locket" Hayley answered as she takes something out of her pocket.

'Are we still getting affected by points?" Jeff asked.

"Guys, I don't know! I'm not Deputy Watson! Sorry" Hayley apologized.

"It's okay babe" Jeff said.

"All right, you guys. I think it's time to go to bed. I know we woke up extremely early, but let's get at least some sleep" Steve said as everyone left.

"You're right babe" Zoey said as she gives Steve one last kiss.

"Man, when do they NOT kiss?" Jeff chuckled as Hayley glares at him.

"What?" Jeff asked.

"It's so outrageous" Hayley rolled her eyes.

 **DING**

 **DING**

 **DING**

"Oh come on! I'm trying to sleep!" Stan shouted, off-screen.

"(Giggles) I can say out..." Steve was interrupted.

"Don't you dare son or you're getting a spanking!" Stan threatened as Zoey snickered.

"What's so funny?" Steve asked.

"Nothing" Zoey smiled.

A few hours later, Team Smith rode the train back to New Zealand, where the previous Murder Games were held.

"This is it. We didn't do much training as we had before, but Watson made that announcement within 24 hours, so we will win this again!" Hayley said.

"I know babe. It's hard, but we can do this" Jeff said.

Meanwhile, they are being watched over a huge satellite TV screen.

"My sweet Hayley! Make no mistake! The real games begin now" Deputy Watson chuckled as he lights a cigar.

"Sir, I don't get it" Officer Jones shows up.

"What don't you get?" Watson asked.

"You made the robot, you got Stelio, Luis, and Ricky FREAKING Spanish, yet you still want them to compete in the Murder Games?" Jones asked.

"My dear friend, you have no idea what I'm doing, do you?" Watson asked.

"No idea" Jones admitted.

"Okay fine, this is a test to see how strong they really are. It's time I tell you this: Team Smith will fight teams one team at a time. I decided that all teams will have health points. However, Team Smith will NOT, and I repeat, will NOT recover at all" Watson explained.

"That is the most vile and sadistic plan ever! I love it!" Jones cheered.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, don't get all mushy about it" Watson said.

"My apologies" Jones apologized.

Meanwhile, the train arrives at New Zealand. Team Smith got out of the train.

"We're here! Let's kick some ass" Jeff said.

"We got this" Zoey said.

Moments later, Deputy Watson shows up as only Team Smith is present.

"Where the hell is everyone else?" Steve asked.

"(Laughs evilly) it worked according to plan" Watson cackled.

"What are you talking about?" Zoey asked.

"I told you that you guys were going to face the world" Watson said.

"I don't buy it" Jeff said.

"You guys don't get it, do you?" Watson asked. "It's plain and simple. Each of you will start off with only 800 health points" Watson explained.

"Wait, we're giving how many points?!" Hayley panicked.

"800 to be exact" Watson said as he disappears.

"Guys, we are screwed" Zoey panicked.

"No we're not" Steve said in a much confident tone.

"How do you know?" Zoey asked.

"Remember, it's part of Deputy Watson's plan. He's trying to psych us out" Steve explained.

"I'm still here, you morons" Watson said.

"Why are we competing yet there's nobody here" Steve demanded.

"Your opponents are here. The only difference is that they're not with you guys now" Watson explained.

"Speak American English please!" Jeff demanded.

"SILENCE!" Watson shouted. "Now, are you going to fight or not? Do you want me to destroy Langley Falls forever?"

"NO!" Team Smith shouted in unison.

"It's time to fight! Good luck. You'll need it, I guess" Watson said as he disappears.

"I can't stand that douche-bag!" Steve grinds his teeth.

"Steve, it's going to be all right. We're going to stop him" Hayley said.

Meanwhile, Bullock is watching the unknown competition. He calls Stan Smith on his phone.

"Smith, are you there?" he asked.

"I'm on my way" Stan answered.

Later, Stan and Bullock look inside the CIA headquarters.

"Sir, do you have a plan?" Stan asked.

"Smith, I have one big plan, but it's not going to be easy. You see, we need to find Deputy Watson ourselves. Team Smith can't do everything" Bullock explained. "We're going to set up an emergency meeting right away. Who knows what will happen to them?"

"You got it" Stan said.

Meanwhile, Team Smith are walking together at a steady pace.

"Remember, nobody leaves" Steve ordered.

"I need to tinkle" Jeff whined.

"Hurry up!" everyone else shouted in unison as Jeff unzipped his pants and took a quick business. Hayley and Zoey closed their eyes.

"Done" Jeff zips his pants as Steve gives him hand sanitizer.

"Thanks man" Jeff said as bushes sound were made.

"What's that?" Zoey asked as she and Hayley opened their eyes.

"I don't know" Hayley answered as she takes out her stone sword.

"Guys, I don't like the sight of them" Steve said as a group of Natives show up.

"Oh no, who are you?" Hayley asked as she approached a team.

"We are team Trojan version 10.0" the leader announced.

"Not them again!" Zoey groaned.

"Oh yeah?" Hayley takes out the silver locket. The psychic powers are drained from Team Trojan version 10.0.

Steve uses his chopsticks and Zoey launches her pistol sword at the opposing Team, thus defeating them and send their points down to 0.

"That was quick!" Steve cheered.

"Not this time, little brother! Not this time" Hayley said as she sticks out her middle finger at the camera that's facing Deputy Watson.

(A/E It's blurred, obviously.)

"DAMN IT!" Watson pounds his fist at his table while watching the event.

Jones is crying also.

"What's wrong with you?" Watson demanded.

"We never got to see them get pantsed" Jones answered as he got slap.

"Get over yourself!" Watson snapped.

"My bad" Jones apologized.

Meanwhile, Team Smith walk around the battle arena, only for someone to shoot an arrow on Steve's arm.

"Ahh!" Steve screams.

"STEVE!" everyone shouted in unison. However, a lot of arrows were shooting at the rest of the team as well.

"Oh come on!" Hayley dodges and blocks each flying arrow with her stone sword.

"Crap!" Steve is holding on to his bleeding arm.

"Hang on Steve!" Zoey's eyes begin to water as she wraps her boyfriend's bloody arm with bandages.

Steve's health points read at 400.

"(Long bleep)" Zoey swears nonstop.

We see her parents watching what their daughter is doing.

"She's not a baby anymore. She's a woman" Mr. Wilson said.

"No shit Sherlock" Mrs. Wilson chuckles.

For some odd reason, Jeff's eyes glows.

"Jeff, are you all right?" Hayley asked.

"It's Team Shadows" Jeff explained as he slaps all the invisible members with his poisonous hands and defeating them to reach their points down to 0.

"Jeff, that's amazing! How did you do that?" Hayley asked.

"You see..." Jeff explains.

 **Flashback**

Jeff receives a present before leaving to compete. It reads "Drink this and it can help you a lot-Dad". Jeff complies and drinks the mysterious item.

 **Flashback Ends**

"I think it gives me the power to see hidden and invisible things! It's awesome!" Jeff cheered but Hayley is not pleased. "I know. There's no time to waste."

"Guys, did we win?" Steve asks as he is wearing a sling on his arm.

"We did" Hayley answered.

"Guys, we're screwed! Steve is one arm short and he lost half his points!" Zoey cried.

"Zoey, it's going to be okay. Remember Amy Walker?" Hayley said.

"It's fine. I'll be okay, my love" Steve said.

"Promise?" Zoey asked.

"I promise" Steve answered.

"Okay, no time for smoochy love. Who else are we competing?" Hayley asked.

Meanwhile, Deputy Watson is pounding his head on his keyboard.

"Sir, just release the robot" Jones suggested.

"Never! At least not yet" Watson said.

"What about Ricky, Stelio, and Luis?" Jones asked.

"Not yet!" Watson snapped.

"Sir, calm down" Jones said.

"That's loser talk! That tears it. You're officially on probation! Stop talking now!" Watson shouted.

Meanwhile, Hayley and Zoey give Steve a lot of water to drink.

"It's going to be okay. Your arm should heal soon" Hayley said as she looks at her brother's health points.

"It's suppose to increase. Why isn't it increasing?" she asked.

"Watson rigged the point system. Keep in mind he's very corrupt" Jeff said.

"No surprise there" Zoey rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile, Stan and Bullock gathered members of the CIA for a meeting.

"Thank you all for coming" Stan said.

"What give Stan my man?" Reggie the Koala asked.

"Team Smith is stuck at New Zealand being forced to compete in the heinous Murder Games against others teams. Instead of the prize money, it's for the fate of Langley Falls" Bullock explained.

"Whoa, Bullock the boss, that's bull" Reggie said.

"I know. There's not much time. We're going to New Zealand. I arranged a map for each and every one of you to look at so that you know where to find him" Stan said as he shows a map on the wall.

"It's not going to be easy. We will each and everyone one of you to try your hardest to find Deputy Watson" Bullock ordered.

"Say no more" Reggie said as everyone got up and went inside each jet.

"Sir, do you know what you're doing? My kids are there and I don't want them hurt" Stan said.

"Smith, I know exactly what I'm doing" Bullock reiterated. "Hop in."

Moments later, the jet is flying steadily.

"Sir, would it be a problem if we go back to my house? I was thinking of asking other people to join us in our adventure" Stan suggested.

"The more, the merrier" Bullock said as he moves a joystick as the jet goes to the direction Bullock orders.

"Hang in there kids. Daddy is coming to rescue you. First, I need to take some stuff with me" Stan said as he arrived home. When he goes inside, he sees Francine and Klaus...playing Twister.

"Guys, what the hell are you doing?" Stan asked.

"Hi Stan. The Murder Games are way too scary. I refuse to see our babies compete there. I thought it would be much happier to play games" Francine said.

"This is definitely murder here all right. My back is aching!" Klaus whined.

"Where's Roger?" Stan asked.

"I actually don't know. He said something about a long road trip and not sure when he'll be back" Francine said.

"I knew it. Roger is Ricky Spanish. I don't want him to be known by the press. Then again, Bullock already knew he was an alien so..." Stan thought for a moment.

"Stop playing and pack your things. We're going to find the kids" Stan ordered.

"Are you sure?" Francine asked.

"Let's go" Stan demanded as they, along with Klaus, rode inside the jet.

"We need more people" Bullock said as Zoey's parents and Jeff's dad Henry is also on the jet.

"Perfect! Let's find Deputy Watson" Bullock said as the jet flies away.

"Wait, what about us?" out of nowhere, Greg and Terry see the jet fly away.

"So much for getting that promotion!" Terry growled.

Meanwhile, Team Smith approaches another team.

"What the hell?!" Hayley shouted as it was...an exact replica of themselves.

"What's this?" Zoey asked as well.

The fake Team Smith are looking at the same direction as the real Team Smith is pointing at. Both Team Smiths walk backward and forward at the same time. Hayley takes out her sword at the same time the fake Hayley does the same thing.

"Why are they copying us?" Zoey asks as she and the fake self take out her pistol sword.

"I have an idea" Jeff said as he...uses his poisonous hand to attack the fake Hayley, only for the fake Team Smith to be transformed into...Meg and Chris Griffin and Eddie and Amy Walker.

"Wait a minute, it's Team Shapeshifters! No wonder they look alike" Zoey said as she launches her pistol sword and attack Meg's chest.

(A/E Sorry Meg fans, but keep in mind it's fake Meg.)

The fake Griffins and Walkers transform into their parents (Stan, Francine, and Zoey's parents.)

"Stop it Deputy Watson!" Hayley shouted as she sliced Team Shapeshifters in half and defeated them for good.

"Way to go Hayley!" Jeff cheered.

"I'm also happy to say my arm is perfectly cured!" Steve cheered as his arms moved normally.

"DAMN IT!" Watson bangs his head again. "All right, you guys win...round 1!" he shouted at the intercom.

"Round 1?" Team Smith asked in unison.

"That was a practice round. You guys are obviously smarter than I expected. The fake games are over! The real deal begins now!" he shouted as a bunch of powerful heavy people show up.

"Oh no!" Jeff shouted.

"If he wants a challenge, consider it accepted" Hayley said as all members posed in battle style.

"Don't worry kids. Daddy is coming to save you" Stan said as the jet continues to fly around, searching for New Zealand.

"My/our bab(y)/ies" Zoey's parents and Francine said in unison as the jet disappear in sight.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **I hope you enjoyed it. See you next week with part 2!**


	7. Team Smith vs the World Pt 2 or Next Up

**I owe nothing except for my OCs.**

The scene takes place where the heroes search for their next opponents.

"This is so not cool!" Jeff complained.

"I know Jeff. Complaining won't convince Deputy Watson to end this gruesome battle" Hayley said.

"Guys, can we rest for a bit?" Steve suggested.

"I guess we can" Zoey agreed as Team Smith stopped for a bit. "Okay, where's the food machine?"

However, we see the food machines from previous Murder Games competitions getting completely destroyed.

"PERFECT!" it was none other than Ricky Spanish, who used a laser gun to destroy it.

 _Ricky Spanish..._

"Guys, I knew Deputy Watson would pull some crap like this! Keep in mind he's evil!" Zoey reiterated.

"What about food?" Steve asked.

"Watch this" Zoey takes out something from her pants pocket in her costume. It was a small box.

"A box? What's so special about that box?" Jeff asked.

"Patience!" Zoey shouted as she opens it, thus displaying…fruits and vegetables. "Want some?"

"YES!" all the members of Team Smith answered in unison as they devoured the healthy food as Deputy Watson watches them.

"DAMN IT!" he shouted.

"I destroyed the food machines! What else do you want me to destroy now?" Ricky Spanish appeared.

"Nothing else" Watson answered. "Now go and I'll call you when needed" he instructed as the evil persona of Roger disappeared.

Inside Ricky Spanish's mind, we see Roger trying to escape from the trap he's in.

"Steve! Hayley! Jeff! Zoey! I'm coming to save you!" the alien cried as he is struggling to be set free.

Meanwhile, Team Smith was walking, only for an arrow to struck Zoey's leg.

"Not again!" she cried.

"Who's throwing arrows?" Steve demanded.

"Oh no" Jeff pointed at a team who are spitting arrows with their mouths.

"RUN!" Steve shouted as they ran, but Zoey is limping.

"I can't run!" she panicked.

"Ride on my back!" Steve ordered as he carried his girlfriend behind his back.

"What about your arm?" Zoey said.

"It's fine!" Steve said as Zoey complies as they run far from the arrows.

"This is getting old!" Hayley shouted.

"It is babe" Jeff said as he eliminates each arm with his poisonous hand, thus knocking each arrow down.

"Way to go babe!" Hayley cheered as the team with spitting arrows ran out. Steve uses his powerful chopsticks and threw them at their eyes and defeated them.

"It's just been revoked!" he shouted.

"Huh?" everyone else shouted in unison.

"Forget it" Steve shook his head as he puts his girlfriend down to the ground to examine her leg.

"Is it bad?" he asked.

"What do you think?" Zoey asked as she slightly lowered her pants for a bit, revealing her green boy short panties. Fortunately, no blood was showing. Steve was able to remove it peacefully and carefully.

"Zoey, how are you able to not bleed despite being pierced?" Steve asked.

"I know a way" Zoey answered as she pulled her pants back up.

 **Flashback**

We see Zoey getting an operation on her legs.

"Okay, if for any reason, Zoey gets attacked by arrows, this invention will make sure no blood gets lost" a doctor instructed as we see a simulation on how the arrow is not attacking the muscle and it moves somewhere else that will prevent damage.

"Why did we give her the operation?" Mrs. Wilson asked as she and Mr. Wilson were watching.

"So that she'll be able to play soccer" Mr. Wilson explained.

"You better be right" Mrs. Wilson rolled her eyes.

 **Flashback Ends**

"So you're telling me that if you get stabbed in the leg, you won't bleed? That's awesome!" Jeff cheered.

"It is, but don't get to mushy about it" Zoey said.

"Guys, I think we should split for now. That way, if anything happens, we know where to go or what to do" Hayley said.

"Okay" both Steve and Zoey shouted in unison as they left.

Meanwhile, the parents are riding on the jet plane and it just arrived at a local parking location.

"Okay, we're actually here in New Zealand. Now what?" Francine asked.

"Patience, my love" Stan said.

"Is there any water here?" Klaus asked.

"Who invited the fish?" Stan asked.

"I did" Francine answered.

"Guys, our baby girl!" Mr. Wilson reiterated.

"I promise Michael that she'll be fine" Stan said as the parents walk around.

"What about my boy? Well technically, he's not a boy, but you know what I mean" Henry asked.

"Mr. Fischer, he's fine. Hayley will make sure they're perfectly fine" Stan said.

"Now what?" both Mr. and Mrs. Wilson asked.

"Grr, will everyone please be quiet for a moment? I don't have the answer to that question! Sorry, I need a moment to think" Stan said.

"Sorry sir" Henry apologized.

"It's not your fault guys. It's most likely my fault for telling Hayley the story about Deputy Watson" Stan apologized.

"Why didn't you tell Steve?" Francine asked.

"I'd figure that Hayley would do that for me" Stan explained.

"Guys, I'd just had the most interesting question ever. I've wanted to ask this for a very long time" Henry said.

"What is it?" Stan asked.

"What's Murder Games?" Henry asked as the rest of the parents palmed their faces in disappointment.

Meanwhile, Steve and Zoey were walking together. Apparently, Zoey's leg is cured. However, Steve is covering his lower half with his hands.

"Steve, are you okay?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine. Why do you ask?" Steve wondered.

"For once, why are your hands covering your pants? Did you pee yourself or something?" Zoey asked.

"Nope" he answered.

"Let me guess: you have a boner, don't you?" Zoey asked.

"(Sigh) I do" Steve admitted. "It's because I saw you in your undies, that's why."

"(Laughs) of course you would" Zoey laughed.

"You're not mad, are you?" Steve asked.

"Are you thinking about other girls?" Zoey asked.

"No" he answered.

"Then no" she smiled back.

However, they were approached by a royalty king and queen.

"What the hell?!" both of them shouted in unison.

Meanwhile, Hayley and Jeff were walking together.

"Babe, is this competition going anywhere? Deputy Watson said that it was us against the world and so far, he's not doing a very good job" Jeff said.

"Babe, forget about him. I'm sure he's psyching us out" Hayley added, but they were suddenly attacked by flying boomerangs.

"Oww! What the hell was that?!" Jeff shouted.

"Babe, are you all right?" Hayley asked as she takes out her stone sword. "Whoever you are, show yourselves!" she demanded as a bunch of flying ninjas were sucker punching both Hayley and Jeff.

"Who are they?" Jeff wondered as his eye was beaten up.

"Jeff, are you all right?" Hayley asked as a ninja was pulling down her hair.

(Screaming)

"Babe!" Jeff cried, only for a ninja to brutally attack him with a huge hammer on his head and knocking him down.

"Jeff, no!" Hayley cried as he husband collapsed.

Deputy Watson is watching all the action and he is smiling.

"(Laughing) this is beautiful! Who would have thought Fischer was the weakest member of the team? We did it. All we need is the other members and I have fulfilled my destiny!" he laughed evilly as Officer Jones shows up.

"Sir, we need to talk" he said.

"What do you want?" Watson asked.

"Sir, you are going to find this a bit hilarious, but the parents of Team Smith are trying to find you. You have to get the hell out of here!" Jones warned.

"WHAT?! The parents are coming?! No, this can't be! That tears it. I'm going to make sure the parents don't reach their children in any time" Watson suggested.

"Good luck with that" Jones said, only for Watson to glare at him.

"It was my big mouth, I swear" he pleaded.

Meanwhile, the parents of Team Smith walk around in a forest.

"Stan, I just remember something! We left Mary at home! Hayley is going to be furious about it!" Francine panicked.

"Did we?" Stan asked as we see baby Mary playing with Stan's parents.

"You left them with your parents?" Klaus asked.

"Is there a problem with that? We cannot let my granddaughter know that her mother is competing in the gruesome tournament" Stan explained.

"Well, have we at least made some progress? My feet are getting tired!" Mrs. Wilson whined.

"This is getting out of control! We have been running around in circles. I have seen that same apple tree ten times!" Stan shouted as he points a tree.

"That's not the same apple tree!" Michael argued.

"Yes I am" the tree responded. (A/E It's voiced by Ashleigh Ball.)

"See? Even it knows we're lost!" Stan sided.

"Oh, sure! Listen to a stupid piece of wood over a successful lawyer!" Michael argued.

(Bush noise)

"What's that?" Mrs. Wilson asked.

"Apple tree, was that you?" Francine asked.

"Nope. It wasn't me" it answered.

Suddenly, they were approached by...Deputy Watson.

"Hello Smith" he said.

"What did you do to my kids?!" Stan shouted as he was grabbing the creator of the Murder Games by his shirt.

"Let go of me right now or I will have you guys compete with your kids!" Watson threatened, but Stan surrendered.

"I know what happen. I'm not stupid!" Stan argued.

"Mr. Smith, your CIA buddies destroyed my life. Most importantly, you destroyed my childhood! I'm going to destroy your children's lives!" Watson cackled, only for Stan to shoot him with his gun, but his glowing blue eyes prevent the bullets from touching him.

"Go ahead and shoot me! Guns mean nothing to me!" Watson taunted, only to get slapped by Mrs. Wilson.

"Where the hell is my baby girl?" she demanded.

"Your daughter is none of my concern. I should banish you guys from the Murder Games now!" his eyes lit a blue aura color and the parents...were sent back to Langley Falls.

"What was that?" Stan asked.

"Honey, what about our baby boy and our little girl?" Francine startled.

"Not to mention my boy" Henry added.

"Don't forget our baby girl" Mrs. Wilson said.

"Quiet, you guys! Obviously, Deputy Watson sent us back here at the speed of light. It's not going to be easy, but it's time the CIA take care of this once and for all" Stan ordered.

"Stan, are you sure?" Francine asked.

"I ask that you guys stay behind. I know I'm risking my life to save the kids, but Deputy Watson has to be stopped first. Whatever happens, I'll never forget you guys" Stan said as he went inside his SUV and drove off.

Meanwhile, Steve and Zoey continue to fight the couple.

"Who are these people?" Steve asked as he was throwing chopsticks at them.

"I have no idea. Deputy Watson must have added random people just to psych us out I guess" Zoey answered as she uses her pistol sword to go through their rivals' hearts, thus they have defeated the evil loving couple in a hard fought battle.

"Oh my God, that was so uncool. Good thing we beat them" Steve said.

"I wonder if we fought that royalty couple, you know, the one where they had that Nidoking and Nidoqueen" Zoey said.

"I'm sure we would have won that one" Steve chuckled as Zoey blushed a bit.

"Are you sure? We won't argue and simply kick their butts?" Zoey wondered.

"The reason Ash and that other girl lost were because people thought they were acting like a couple. Since we're a couple, this was not bad" Steve explained.

"No wonder it got banned" Zoey added.

"Never mind that. Let's go find my sister and Jeff" Steve suggested as Zoey nodded.

Meanwhile, Hayley has defeated almost all of the ninjas with her stone sword.

"Who wants a piece of me? Who wants to feel the wrath of Glamora, aka Hayley Dreamsmasher Smith-Fischer?" she threatened as a ninja attacked her from behind, but she countered with her sword and slices the legs and stabs the chest to death.

Unbeknown, Stelio Kontos and Luis Ramirez were watching them at their home TV.

"Oh come on! The opponents were baby level. We're the real deal, right big guy?" Luis asked as Stelio simply stares.

Meanwhile, Hayley goes to her husband to see how he was doing.

"Jeff, are you all right?" she panicked as he was not responding.

"Come on, don't die! Please stay alive. You're not dead! Your points are not a zero. You have to wake up, please!" Hayley is doing some chest pumps on Jeff.

"Jeff, wake up please!" she cried. "What about our baby girl? I refuse to see Mary grow up without a father!" her tears fell on to her husband's face, only for him to wake up.

"Babe?" he asked.

"Babe! You're all right. I love you!" Hayley cheered, despite tearing up.

"I love you too babe" Jeff said as he hugs her. "What happened?"

"You were hit really badly in the head. I thought I lost you. Look at your points" Hayley explained as Jeff's health points is now at 100.

"Oh my God, I'm going to die!" Jeff panicked.

"No you're not. I think I have an idea" Hayley thought for a moment and she picked up her husband and they started walking. Hayley sees something.

"What's this?" she asked as she presses a button, in which...their health points have been reset to normal.

"Babe, I'm cured! You're a genius!" Jeff hugs and kisses her.

"Thanks babe! Deputy Watson failed to realize he left a reset button to restore everyone's points" Hayley said.

"Wait a minute; does it restore everyone's points, not just us?" Jeff asked.

"I don't know" Hayley wondered as well.

Steve and Zoey looked at their points.

"I'm cured! Did God save us?" Steve asked.

"I don't know but it's a miracle!" Zoey cheered.

"We're going to be all right!" both Steve and Zoey cheered in unison as they hug and kiss.

 **Cutaway**

Someone is reading this story.

"Every time Steve and Zoey kiss, let's take a shot!" the reader said as he consumed a tequila shot.

"You never read a fan fiction, have you?" someone asked, off-screen.

"No" he responded.

 **Cutaway Ends**

The couple was suddenly approached by Hayley and Jeff.

"Hey guys, how you been?" Jeff asked.

"Jeff, we're cured! We're going to be fine!" Steve cheered.

"That's great kiddo" Hayley smiled.

"Guys, doesn't it seem too good to be true? What if Watson caught us?" Zoey wondered.

"Now that you mentioned it" Hayley wondered as well.

Meanwhile, Deputy Watson is looking at the competition on his big screen TV.

"Enjoy it while it last kiddies" Watson cackled. "I was hoping nobody would catch my recovery button."

"Sir, the parents are gone, but Team Smith defeated all the opponents you can think of. Now what are you going to do?" Jones wondered.

"I need more time for the robot to destroy the world and mostly Team Smith. I guess I'm going to do one very kind thing for them" Watson suggested.

"What is it?" Jones asked.

Meanwhile, Team Smith were chatting and laughing, until a large speaker pops out.

" _Attention Team Smith! Congratulations! You have defeated the world. I know when the world meant a lot of teams. I realized you fought hard and nobody wants to beat you. I have decided that you guys can go home now…on one condition: you have to return to New Zealand within a week! There will be a new challenge waiting for you guys, or should I say challenges?_ " Watson announced.

"What challenges?" Zoey asked.

" _Just wait and see"_ Watson answered as he and the speaker disappeared.

"Now what will happen to us?" Steve asked as the rest of Team Smith shrugged.

Meanwhile, we see them riding a train to go home.

"Guys, it's shockingly nice of Watson to let us go home now, but I feel that something is up" Hayley said.

"I agree Hayley. I think this so-called reward is something else. I think he's going to spy on us or something" Zoey thought.

"You don't think it's a conspiracy, is it?" Jeff asked.

"I doubt it" Hayley answered. "Guys, I think I have an idea" she opens a window and shoots an arrow at a long distant speed.

"Hayley, what the hell was that? Why are you wasting arrows? Meg Griffin is going to be pissed about it" Zoey asked.

"I know what I'm doing" Hayley answered.

We see the arrow striking the cameras, thus exploding and creating a huge fire.

In Deputy Watson's lab, there were error messages on the screens everywhere.

"Oh no! My spy cameras! Damn it! Smith got me again! Don't worry! Watson is coming to save you!" he shouted as it started to rain on the fire, thus calming the site down.

"How do they know I was going to spy them? Oh well, they better not forget they have a week to return to New Zealand!" Watson said.

Meanwhile, the rest of Team Smith arrived back to their homes, hugging their loved ones. Later, we see all members of Team Smith taking showers and they are thinking really hard. (A/E We only see them through the shoulders as the camera splits in four ways.)

Later, Zoey is in her bed, wearing a long pink pajama shirt and black sweat pants. She is thinking while lying on her bed.

" _I'm scared! I don't want to lose my family OR my boyfriend!"_ she thought to herself as she closes her eyes.

 **Dream Sequence**

We see Zoey beaten up, along with the others members of Team Smith being defeated. Then, Deputy Watson gets a pair of hedge trimmers and destroys her pistol sword and the worst act of behavior ever: using the same trimmers to cut off all of her hair. (A/E We don't see anything.) He is standing and laughing evilly as he holds pieces of Zoey's hair.

 **Dream Sequence Ends**

"NO!" Zoey wakes up.

She goes outside for a late walk, wearing her normal outfit. She sees Steve…playing soccer, despite being late at night.

"Hi Steve" Zoey said.

"Hi Zoey. You can't sleep?" he asked.

"No. I lost you, my family, and my hair" Zoey explained.

"My sister had a similar nightmare like that" Steve added.

"Hey guys. Can't sleep either?" Hayley and Jeff appear as well.

"We need some help" Zoey said as the camera zooms up to the sky with a shooting star flying.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Since Valentine's Day is in two weeks from today, I will have a special to celebrate it on the Friday before Valentine's Day. Check it out soon and see you next week with a new chapter of Legacy. Peace out! Don't forget to review!**


	8. The Formation of Team Watson

**I don't own anything except for my OCs.**

We last left our heroes being gathered outside, looking scared.

"I don't get it. Why does Deputy Watson want to keep attacking us? Sure we agreed to take part of his deadly competition, but why doesn't he seem to stop?" Steve asked.

"I don't know, but hey look at the bright side; it's better than being that Heather bitch from _Total Drama_ " Jeff answered.

(Cutaway)

We see Heather from _Total Drama_ reading this story.

"Blame that stupid contract! Chris forced me to stay in that stupid show! I hated singing and I reached the final for nothing!" she turns off her laptop and runs off, crying.

(Cutaway Ends)

"What does that have to do with anything?" Zoey asked.

"I don't know. I just thought it was funny" Jeff answered.

"Guys, this is not the time for laughs! Anyways, we need to think of a plan" Hayley suggested.

"What kind of plan, babe?" Jeff asked.

"I don't know on top of my head, but I will think of one" Hayley said.

"We need help from Mark and Adaline. Maybe they can figure something out" Steve suggested.

"Steve, Mark can't fight or compete, remember? He's injured" Hayley recalled.

"I know. Maybe he can be our Yoda" Steve explained.

"This isn't _Star Wars_!" Hayley snapped.

"Do you have a better idea?" Steve crossed his arms.

"No" Hayley answered.

Hours later, they visit Mark's house, where he is being taken care of by Adaline.

"It's so good to see you guys again" Adaline said as she feeds Mark some soup.

"Hi guys. We need your help" Jeff said.

"Hey guys. I'm glad you're here. However, why are you dressed as the green giant again? We're not fighting any more fairies or Draggoroy again, are we?" Mark asked.

"I'm the Toxic Touch, remember" Jeff reiterated.

"Okay, what seems to be the problem?" Mark asked.

"Do you know anything about Deputy Watson?" Hayley asked.

"Well, the only thing I know is that he's evil and he created the so-called Murder Games" Mark answered.

"Oh no, I would never compete there. I'm still remembering the wounds before" Adaline said.

"We came because we're not ready to go back and take him down. Anyways, I think I know what happened to your leg" Hayley said.

"It was a guy who looked like Roger. He had black hair. He has a red shirt with a skull and black pants. He has so-called fans, despite being evil" Mark added.

"RICKY SPANISH" Team Smith said in unison.

"You know him? Why didn't you stop him?" Adaline asked.

"He was a former bully of mine, not just Vince Chung" Steve explained. "I tried to find good in him, but overall, he was using me for his own good and power and evil. Deputy Watson isn't the only person who should be stopped. It's him, Ricky, Stelio, and Luis. If we want to save the world, then those guys deserve to be defeated once and for all!"

"Steve, we can, but keep in mind, Ricky Spanish IS Roger" Hayley said.

"WHAT?! Has Roger always been this evil? I'm starting to lose respect for that alien" Mark frowned.

"(Sigh) it's not his fault, Mark. Deputy Watson made him this way or something. Roger is a good guy, but something forced him to be evil" Zoey explained.

"She's right, Mark" Adaline said.

"Well, the only thing you can do is locate where the guys usually hang out. Spy on them or something. Find their weakness" Mark said.

"That's exactly what the giving tree told us" Hayley said.

"What giving tree?" Mark asked.

"We saw a talking tree that gave us advice on defeating Deputy Watson. Supposedly it was straightforward, but it's more like easier said than done" Jeff explained. "Did I tell you that Hayley has an awesome voice?" he smiled as Hayley smiled as well.

"Maybe I can help" Adaline jumped in.

Later, Team Smith follows her and Adaline shows them some potions.

"What's all this?" Steve asked.

"These are magic potions. I'm sure you guys still believe that I am the reincarnation of Fluttershy" Adaline explained.

"Are you Fluttershy or not?" Jeff asked.

"Babe, please" Hayley growled.

"I love her, but I'm not her. Anyways, these potions restore your health and increase power to any weapons you possess" Adaline explained.

"Wait, aren't these steroids?" Zoey panicked.

"I promise that these are not steroids. I don't even know what they do" Adaline promised.

"So, how will this beat Deputy Watson?" Hayley asked.

"In case you get killed for no reason, the potions can revive you guys and your deaths will not exist once taken" Adaline answered.

"I still don't know how it will defeat us, no offense" Hayley said.

"Watson is not invincible. He will think he defeated you guys, but really he didn't win anything" Adaline explained.

"Thanks! I'm sorry for pestering you" Hayley apologized.

"It's okay. I can tell that you're scared" Adaline smiled.

"You know, for a girl who looks like a pony, you're all right" Steve smiled as he pats her shoulder.

"Steve, she's not a pony!" Zoey snapped.

"I said she looks like one" Steve reiterated.

"(Laughs) you guys got this. Go find him and you guys will be all right" Adaline said.

"How often do we take them?" Jeff asked.

"Only for emergencies or in dangerous situations" Adaline answered as she gives them small tubes of the potions. "Good luck to you all!"

"Bye Adaline" Team Smith said as they left.

Meanwhile, Deputy Watson was with a bunch of scientists as they are looking inside to repair the ROBOCO-1,000,000.

"Anything bad?" he asked.

"There's nothing bad right now. It needs at least 24 hours to be ready for anything you command it to do" a scientist answered.

"Well, I don't have 24 hours to defeat Team Smith. I want it now!" Watson shouted.

"I promise we are working very hard to make sure it is ready to take down Team Smith" the scientist answered.

"Sir, what's the update?" Jones asked.

"There is no update, Malcolm!" Watson shouted.

"Sir, what did we say about revealing our first names?" Jones asked.

"Wait, your name is Malcolm as in _Malcolm in the Middle_? Hey everybody, it's Frankie Muniz!" one scientist laughed as everyone joined in.

"SHUT UP!" Watson screamed as all the scientists went back to work.

"Thank you" Jones said. "You mind if we go somewhere quiet?" he suggested as Watson nodded.

We see them talking inside a lonely room with a huge conference table.

"Watson, I was thinking. Why don't we create a dream team, just like Team Smith did when the Ultimate Heroes were formed?" Jones suggested.

"Who cares about the Ultimate Heroes? I only want Team Smith!" Watson whined.

"Wow, for an evil corrupt man, you're pretty childish" Jones chuckled.

"Wow, for my awesome assistant, you're on probation, remember?" Watson snapped.

"My apologies, sir" Jones apologized.

"So, what dream team your want? What about the robot idea you suggested?" Watson asked.

"We have the ROBOCO-1,000,000 and Ricky Spanish and Luis Ramirez and Stelio Kontos. It's 4 against 4" Jones explained.

"I don't get it" Watson said.

"There is Team Smith, but now we have Team Watson" Jones explained.

"You have a point there. We can show the world that we have a better team. This is a great idea. The only question is when the hell the robot is ready?" Watson impatiently asked.

"It looks ready" Jones said as the camera shifts to the ROBOCO-1,000,000 shaking violently as it is freed from being strapped. The scientists run away from the sight of the robot escaping.

"Perfect! Team Smith is done for!" Watson laughs evilly.

Meanwhile, we see the rest of Team Smith...sleeping on the floor in the Smith household. Francine walks by.

"Are you all right my babies?" she asked.

"Mommy, are they okay?" Mary asked as Stan shows up.

"They needed sleep" he said.

( **STATIC** )

The loud noise woke Team Smith up, only to reveal Deputy Watson on the TV.

(Cutaway)

"Greetings my fellow minions!" he announced.

(Cutaway Ends)

"Why does he keep saying that word? We're not yellow like _The Simpsons_ or the stupid annoying creatures from _Despicable Me_ " Francine said.

(A/E Hey, I think they're cute and funny!)

(Cutaway)

"I told Team Smith to return, but I'd figure for once, I will do something nice for once! That's right; once!" Watson announced.

"What does he want?" Zoey asked as she crossed her arms.

(Cutaway)

"I have announced a new challenge for Team Smith. It will be ready within a week. Therefore, you have seven days to get ready. Good luck!" Watson announced as he disappeared.

(Cutaway Ends)

"Why did he suddenly turn nice? I feel like he's trying to psyche us out or something" Zoey said.

"You're right Zoey. Something's fishy is going on. No, I am not talking about you Klaus" Steve said.

"What about me? I didn't do anything" Klaus argued.

"Guys, I think Deputy Watson is trying to play games with you and it's not just the Murder Games" Stan said.

"Dad, we know" Hayley said as she starts to grind her teeth.

"Babe, don't to that. It can hurt your teeth" Jeff said.

"Sorry" Hayley apologized.

"Mommy, I'm scared. What if that evil man wants to hurt me?" Mary asked as she hugs her mom.

"Honey, it's going to be okay. We're going to win whatever Deputy Watson challenges us. Your daddy, uncle Steve, aunt Zoey, and I will make sure nothing bad will ever happen to us" Hayley reassured.

"Please be all right" Mary hugs Hayley tightly.

"I promise sweetie" Hayley said as she slightly shed tears from her eyes.

"Guys, we can do this" Steve encourages the team as he started to cry.

"We'll win, like we did last time" Zoey agreed as well.

"We're Team Smith and even though we look scared, we are not going to back down" Jeff added as well. All the members share a hug and cry as well.

(A/E Play the music from the ending of _Dog Gone_ from _Family Guy_ for this scene.)

The scene fades to black.

Later, we see Deputy Watson talking to Ricky Spanish, Stelio Kontos, and Luis Ramirez.

"Thank you guys for coming. I know I promised you a lot of money once you have defeated Team Smith. However, I have decided to make it more, you know, public" the creator of the Murder Games explained.

"Why are we here exactly rather than go find Team Smith right now?" Luis asked.

"I want this challenge made to the public to see who has the real team. We are going to prove to the world that Team Smith is nothing more than a bunch of frauds!" Watson shouted.

(Cheering)

"I took down their friend Mark and I can take them down with no problem!" Ricky Spanish cackled.

 _Ricky Spanish…_

"All right, you guys are actually going to be competitors for the newest edition of the Murder Games version 2.5" Watson explained.

"What the hell does that mean?" Ricky asked.

"This means that I created a team versus a team that young Hayley has created. There is no way they will win" Watson explained. "I mean, look at who we have. We have a Greek powerhouse giant, a troll alien villain, and a guy who kicked Steve Smith's ass with no problem! Are you guys ready to compete or not?" Watson asked.

"YEAH!" the villains cheered in unison.

"Good luck and I'll see you in a few days" Watson leaves as he went to go check on the robot. Apparently, it left and created a huge mess like no other.

"Where did it go?" he asked.

"Sir, it walked away on its own" Jones answered. "It's not my fault, I swear. I tried to stop it, but it would not listen to me. Apparently, it wanted its master."

"You were supposed to have the robot ready. The ROBOCO-1,000,000 is a member of Team Watson! Now Team Smith will have a huge advantage and it's all your fault!" Watson shouted.

"Sir, ever since I introduced you to the robot idea, you became much crueler. What happened to you?" Jones whimpered.

"You find him or kiss your career goodbye!" Watson shoves him away as Jones frowns at him.

Meanwhile, Team Smith train for their future unexpected challenge. Steve and Jeff were practicing martial arts, while Hayley and Zoey are practicing with their swords.

"Dude, how long have you known this Ricky Spanish guy?" Jeff asked.

"Trust me; he is the spawn of the devil. He is a lot worse than that Nemo kid…" Steve explained, only for Hayley to shush him. "What?"

"Don't give Watson anymore ideas!" Hayley snapped.

We see Deputy Watson watching every action Team Smith is doing.

"Nemo, eh? I think I can help out" Watson said as he searched for something only.

"Let's see here: the goldfish from that Disney movie, that captain from that boring story, aha; I got something" Deputy Watson sees the evil baby from _Season's Beatings_.

"All I need to do is find him and Team Smith will have to worry about 5 difficult people to defeat. This is perfect!" Watson cackles evilly.

Meanwhile, Steve looks down.

"Are you okay?" Zoey asked as she sits next to him.

"I opened my mouth and it's all my fault. I'll take all the blame if you want" Steve said.

"Steve, it's not your fault. You didn't know. We should have spoken in pig Latin, but we didn't. Don't worry. We fought…" Zoey explained as both she and Steve said "aliens, monsters, fairies, and magical people; plus Amy Walker said that showing feeling shows weakness".

"You got this. It's not going to be pretty, but we can do this! We're going to win" Zoey said as she kisses Steve's cheek.

Meanwhile, Deputy Watson sees the evil baby arrive at his headquarters from his teleportation.

"Welcome, my child! I have some candy" he shows him a bag of Skittles.

"You wanted to see me?" Nemo asked in a demonic tone.

"I need you to work with these nice people and kill Team Smith!" Watson explained as he showed Nemo a photo of Ricky Spanish, Stelio Kontos, and Luis Ramirez and a photo of Team Smith.

"That's my mom and dad! It's perfect! I treated both of them like puppets and it worked! I forced Hayley to shoot her own father and saved me instead. I can do it again!" Nemo laughs evilly as we see a dream sequence, in which Hayley's eyes turn red after seeing how "cute" Nemo is and stabs Steve, Zoey, and Jeff, and joins with Deputy Watson to destroy the world.

"This…is…perfect!" Watson laughs evilly as thunder strikes the sky.

A few days later, Team Smith is riding the train to New Zealand.

"Okay guys, I know this is not going to be easy, but we can do this! No matter how big or small the challenge Deputy Watson is giving us, but we can do this!" Steve cheered.

"The big question is, who are we facing off?" Zoey asked as the train finally arrives at the country where the Murder Games is held.

Meanwhile, Officer Jones is walking all around town, looking dirty. He arrived at the Smith household, only to see the backyard.

(BEEPING)

"What's this?" he asked as the beeping gets louder as he kept walking on the grass. He turns off a device that was causing the noise.

"It could be treasure" Jones wondered as he starts digging.

(Foot step noise)

"Oh crap!" he hides quickly as Stan and Francine…were taking a bunch of luggage with them.

"Stan, why are we going to camp out at the CIA?" Francine asked.

"Francine, I have no idea what kind of challenge Deputy Watson is going to give to our kids and Jeff and Zoey. We need to be prepared" Stan answered.

" _Ja,_ we get it. Team Smith is going to get hurt and we have the CIA to do the dirty work. Come on, have some confidence!" Klaus argued.

"Hey, whose side are you on?" Francine argued.

"I'm on your side Francine! I swear! I'm worried too, you know" Klaus argued as all three went inside Stan's SUV and drove off.

"Perfect!" Jones cheered as he resumed his digging. Then, he finds something.

"What's this?" he asked as he…finds Hayley's wish book.

"Is this…the wish book? Deputy Watson is going to be so happy! Oh crap, it's locked! That's all right. Hayley is worthless without it!" Jones cackles as he runs with Hayley's present. However, a sheet from the book falls off.

Meanwhile, Team Smith arrives at the battle arena for the Murder Games.

"Deputy Watson, wherever you are, come and get us! We are not afraid of you. I know you're afraid of us!" Zoey shouted.

Suddenly, Deputy Watson shows up.

"Good morning, my fellow team! Thank you guys for finally showing up. The real games will begin…right now!" Watson announced as he brings in his group of villains.

"Welcome Team Watson! I have the evil Luis Ramirez, the evil Ricky Spanish, and the Greek giant Stelio Kontos" Watson announced.

"Not them again!" Zoey whined.

"It gets even better! I have brought in…Nemo!" Watson laughs evilly as the evil baby arrives as he was levitating and puking in 360 degrees.

"That's Team Watson? Oh no! We're doomed!" Zoey whined.

"This is it guys. Welcome to the Murder Games" Jeff said as all three made battle poses, but Hayley simply froze. Also, each member received 2000 Health Points.

"Hayley, come on!" Steve shouted.

"I can't!" she cried.

"Oh come on babe! Nemo is not who we think he is. He's evil. He made us look like puppets! We have to fight him!" Jeff convinced.

"Then you kill him while I kill the others" Hayley said as she snapped out of her traumatic stance.

"There you go babe!" Jeff smiled as Ricky delivers a sucker punch to him.

"Oh yeah?" Zoey shoots her pistol sword at the evil persona of Roger through his back.

"Oh my God, did we kill him?" Steve asked in a confident tone.

"No…you didn't!" Ricky laughed as he took off the weapon off his back, despite losing 500 Health Points.

 _To be continued…_

 **End of Chapter**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Since I don't work tomorrow, I'll see you tomorrow with a new chapter of** _ **Legacy**_ **. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Team Smith vs Team Watson

**I don't own anything except for my OCs.**

We last left the scene where Team Smith had started battling Team Watson.

"I don't get it. I had Ricky Spanish, yet he's not killed at all!" Zoey shouted.

"Zoey, he's very tricky. That's why so many people look up to him, unfortunately" Steve explained, but he gets kicked in the stomach by Stelio.

 _Stelio, Stelio Kontos_

 _Stelio, Stelio Kontos_

"Okay, that tears it!" Steve puts on a pair of ear plugs.

Meanwhile, Officer Jones is hitch-hiking his way back to New Zealand, with Hayley's wish book.

"Soon, the boss will love my hard work and we can rule all of Langley Falls!" he laughs evilly as he goes inside a vegetable truck to sneak in.

Meanwhile, Stan, Francine, and Klaus arrive at the CIA, along with Zoey's parents, Bucko and Sherri, and the rest of the CIA members.

"Bucko, what are you guys doing here?" Stan asked.

"Listen, I'm scared for our home. We needed to evacuate immediately" Bucko explained.

"Okay, who wants more jalapeno poppers?" Reginald the Koala asked as he was serving appetizers.

"This isn't a party, koala!" Bullock shouted, off-screen.

"Someone told me it was!" Reginald pointed at Reynolds, who was whistling innocently.

Meanwhile, Hayley and Jeff are using all their power to take down the Greek giant, but to no use.

"Damn it, how in the world is he a member of Team Watson?" Jeff complained.

"It's Deputy Watson, who else?" Hayley answered.

"Guys, we need to fight!" Steve ordered, only for Luis to stab him in the stomach. "Oww!" he cried.

"STEVE!" the rest of Team Smith shouted in unison. His points have dropped to 1000.

"Hey, that's not fair! This challenge is rigged!" Zoey shouted as she started to cry.

"(Laughs evilly) nice try kiddies! My team is unstoppable!" Watson was watching the fight going on.

"Steve, are you okay?" Zoey approached towards her boyfriend.

"I'm…fine" he answered in a weak tone.

"We're going to win this. Hang on sweetie" Zoey wipes her tears away from me.

"I'm going to do it again!" Luis taunted as he was going to finish Steve off, only for Zoey to snatch the sword away from him.

"No you're not!" Zoey shouted as she locks in her cross arm-breaker on him. "You were saying?" she asked as she stabs Luis behind his back and officially killing him and bring his points down to zero.

"You did it! We won!" Steve cheered up a bit.

"Not yet" Jeff said, only for Nemo to use his psychotic powers on his former dad. "What the hell man?" he was dragged far away and crashed to the ground.

"Jeff, no!" Hayley cried as her husband was knocked out, although still has 400 points.

"Come on my precious team, you got this" Watson was enjoying the battle so much.

Steve slowly gets up.

"Where…is…Adaline's potion?" he asked as he takes out one green potion. He drinks it and his Health Points have been restored back to normal and his injuries were cured. "Thank you Fluttershy!"

"Damn it, that's not fair. I should disqualify them for using medicine to cure themselves, but it's okay. They are going to run out before they know it" Deputy Watson said as he continues to watch.

Meanwhile, Officer Jones found a flight that will take him back to New Zealand.

"Sir, do you mind if I take a look at the book?" an airport security guard asks as he takes away Hayley's book. "Never mind, it looks boring. Have a nice trip" he leaves.

Back at the CIA, the rest of the people were watching the fight, but with very worried looks.

"Michael, our baby girl is going to die!" Mrs. Wilson cried.

"Katherine, it's going to be fine. Steve and Hayley know what to do" Francine comforted her, although she was crying a bit as well.

We see Stan walking around in circles all by himself.

"Smith, what's going through your mind?" Bullock asked as he appeared.

"Sir, I need to tell you something. I'm scared as hell! I'd say we go back to New Zealand. I would suggest finding something that will prevent any form of magic that will force us back to Langley Falls like last time" Stan suggested.

"Sir, we tried and there's nothing we can do about it. Please come back. Maybe the kids will find a way to win" Bullock ordered.

"(Sigh) I guess you're right. Come on, let's go" Stan said as the two men walk together.

Meanwhile, Hayley and Jeff are down on the ground after Stelio stomps on their backs. Their points are now 300 a piece.

 _Stelio, Stelio Kontos_

 _Stelio, Stelio Kontos_

"Babe, there's no hope. We can't beat this giant. It looks like Deputy Watson will win" Jeff whined.

"It's not over Jeff. Remember the potion that Adaline gave us?" Hayley recalled.

"The potion: that's it!" Jeff cheered as he takes out a green potion, only for Stelio to break it and drink it.

"DAMN IT!" Jeff screamed on top of his lungs, only for Nemo and Ricky Spanish to steal all the potions from them and gave them to Stelio, in which his Health Points increased to 10,000.

 _Stelio, Stelio Kontos_

 _Stelio, Stelio Kontos_

"NO!" all members of Team Smith shouted in unison as Deputy Watson is laughing evilly.

"Finish them!" he ordered as Stelio and Ricky and Nemo took out the deadliest weapons ever to finish off Team Smith, until…

 **BREAKING NEWS**

(Cutaway)

"This just in: the mysterious wish book that the daughter of Stan Smith obtained for her 21st birthday has been reportedly stolen! That's right; it is stolen!" Greg panicked.

"Greg, we're doomed! There's no way out of this mess, is there?" Terry panicked.

"No there isn't. It looks like this could be the end, unless nothing happens to it!" Greg shouted.

"Here, some happy news: our baby girl Libby received a $500 grant that will go towards her college tuition! Yay!" Terry cheered, only for his partner to frown at him. "What? The fans need some sort of happiness" he explained.

(Cutaway Ends)

"No! He has the book! Deputy Watson stole the book! Damn it!" Stan cried as he bangs his fist on the table.

"Smith, we are doomed! If Deputy Watson gets a hold of that book, who knows what will happen to not only Langley Falls, but also the world!" Bullock added.

"Okay, that tears it! I don't care what Deputy Watson is going to do to the kids. We're going to rescue them and stop him, even if he uses that magic power that sends us back home" Stan ordered as he and Bullock left the CIA.

"Stan, are you crazy? What if Deputy Watson attacks you instead?" Francine panicked.

"Francine, I need to do this. Do you want the kids alive or not?" Stan asked.

"I do, but…" Francine froze.

"Then it's settled. I'm going to New Zealand. I'd rather sacrifice myself in order to save Langley Falls and the world. Francine, I have no idea when I'll be back. If I don't make it out alive, I just want to say, 'I love you'" Stan gives his wife a somewhat final kiss as he leaves, while Francine starts to cry nonstop.

Meanwhile, as Stelio was going to finish Hayley and Jeff for good, Steve and Zoey got up, only for Ricky to tie their feet and punch them numerous times.

 _Ricky Spanish…_

"Goodbye Team Smith! It was not nice knowing you! Team Watson is powerful and will always be powerful. Langley Falls belongs to me now!" thunder strikes as Deputy Watson laughs evilly.

Stelio finally stomps Hayley and Jeff, and their points are now at…2000?

"WHAT?! How is that possible?!" Watson shouted. "Stelio has the most deadly stomp and how are they alive?!"

"Yes! It's not over!" Zoey cheered up a bit.

( **Flashback** )

We see Hayley and Jeff talking to Adaline.

"Okay friends, in case if you look like you're going to die for good, take a look at this" Adaline shows them a purple potion.

"What's that?" Jeff asked.

"This potion will only activate if you are down to less that 5% of your Health Points. It will activate and your points are restored back to the beginning. Therefore, you can't die" Adaline explained.

"Mark is so lucky to have a girl like you. If you two ever get married, let me know and I'll pay for everything" Hayley hugs Adaline.

( **Flashback Ends** )

"I told you…it's not over!" Hayley shouted, only for her stone sword to glow. The light was so bright, everyone complained about it.

"Uh, what's going on?" Deputy Watson demanded as Hayley's stone sword is now upgraded. It is larger and much pointer than before.

"No way! Hayley's sword looks amazing!" Zoey cheered.

"It's not over!" Nemo shouted, only for Hayley to stab him in the stomach.

"You were my child! My child! My baby girl would never treat us like puppets for your mischievous deeds. I'll never forget you!" Hayley shouted as she has defeated Nemo.

"No! That's not fair! I had them, but no, it's not over! It's all right. I still believe that we can win this one" Watson said as Ricky Spanish and Stelio Kontos are the last ones standing.

"Hayley, we're all right! Thank you Fluttershy, I mean Adaline!" Jeff cheered as the couple makes out temporarily, only for Ricky to slash them with his knife.

"Okay, that tears it!" Zoey slightly lifts her shirt to remove her hidden sword attached to her black bra, only for Ricky to snatch it away from her.

 _Ricky Spanish…_

Ricky uses her sword to stab Zoey, but she escapes at the speed of light.

"He knew my trick, didn't he?" Zoey growled.

Steve summons his powerful toothpicks attack at Ricky, except that it is evaded every attack.

Stelio Kontos proceed to attack Steve and Zoey.

"That tears it!" Jeff shouted as he jumped on top of the Greek giant.

"Jeff, what are you doing?" Hayley asked as her husband is covering the giant's eyes with his hands.

"What is his weakness? There has to be something that can stop him" Jeff wondered as he kicks his back, but nothing. However, he noticed that Stelio was winching in pain.

"Wait" Jeff notices that Stelio's back thigh was in a lot of pain. "THAT'S IT! Guys, I found his weakness: his thigh! Whatever you do, attack it!" Jeff uses his poisonous hand to touch the back of Stelio's thigh and it turns purple and he is feeling a lot in pain.

"Oh my God, is this the first time we see Stelio in pain? Attack!" Steve ordered as all members of Team Smith used their weapons to attack his thigh. Steve uses his toothpicks and the girls used their swords to kill off the Greek giant and defeated him once and for all.

"We did it! We defeated Stelio Kontos! Only one person left: Ricky Spanish!" Steve said as the evil persona of Roger disappeared.

We see the inside of Roger's mind, where the real Roger has finally escaped and goes to a network to free himself.

"I am not going to attack my friends! I may have caused problems before, but it's not going to happen again" the alien shouted as he started pressing buttons to deactivate Ricky Spanish, but to no use. Then, a message shows up. It reads "TO RETURN TO NORMAL, TEAM SMITH MUST DEFEAT RICKY SPANISH".

"Good luck my friends" the alien sheds a tear from his eyes.

Later, Team Smith roam around to find Ricky, but to no luck.

"Where is he?" Steve asked. "This is my chance to get revenge of him. I want to finally take down the guy who made my life a living hell, aside from Vince Chung" he added.

"Steve, we're going to find him. Don't worry" Hayley reassured, only for Ricky Spanish to sneak up and attack all members of Team Smith.

 _Ricky Spanish…_

"That tears it!" Steve shouted as he used his speed to catch up to him and punches him in the face.

"Oww, what did you do that for?" Ricky demanded.

"I want my friend back! You made my life awful because of you! I tried to find good in you, but you used me for evil instead! I hate you!" Steve shouted.

"I love you, like a brother!" Ricky shouted back, only for Steve to throw toothpicks at his eyes and it made him bleed. Steve continues to punch and kick the evil persona nonstop. We see him kicking Ricky in the stomach.

"This…is…for…all…the…people…you…caused…harm!" Steve is continuing to kick him and a little boy shows up.

"STOP! STOP! HE'S ALREADY DEAD!" he cried as he vanished.

Ricky is coughing blood and struggling to get up. All the members of Team Smith surround him.

(A/E Play _Change into Power_ from _Digimon_ for this scene.)

Hayley and Jeff cross their arms. Zoey is sharpening her sword. Steve cracks his knuckles.

"You're not so strong, are you Ricky Spanish?" Steve asked. "I'll take this!" he takes an MP3 player, that plays his name in a whisper tone and he breaks it into pieces.

"NO! Come on Ricky! Win this! You're my last hope!" Deputy Watson begged as he started to cry as well.

"I will win!" Ricky cackles, only for Steve to lift his leg and sprung him back and forth.

"NOW!" he shouted as Hayley and Zoey launched their weapons at the evil persona and he is finally defeated. A light glows very bright and we see…Roger back at Langley Falls as a normal alien again.

"What happened? Where am I?" he asked.

"I…can't…believe it! We defeated Ricky Spanish and Stelio Kontos! I don't believe it! We won! We actually won!" Steve cheered as all the members of Team Smith won.

"Babe, you did it! You're the real hero!" Jeff makes out with his wife.

"Thank you Jeff" Hayley smiled.

"I told you guys that we will win. We're Team Smith, remember? I bet all evil are pissing their pants right now" Zoey giggled.

"They probably are" Steve added.

We see Deputy Watson, crying on his legs.

"It's not fair! It's not fair! I had them with my super team and now they won! It's not fair! It's not fair! I lost!" he resumed his crying, only for Officer Jones to show up.

"Sir, I'm sorry. I know you tried your best to forming a powerful team, but it's okay. You still have your health" Jones said.

"Who cares? I have nothing left over! I wanted a win and all I get are defeats!" Watson shouted.

"Sir, I want to show you something" Jones presents him Hayley's wish book.

"What the hell is this?" Watson asked.

"It's the wish book Hayley mentioned the first time Team Smith competed in the inaugural Murder Games. I think this has a solution to your answers" Jones asked as Watson had a positive look on his face.

"Thank you! Oh no, it's locked! Lucky for me, I know what to do!" Watson uses the palm of his hand to unlock the code of the book and successfully open it.

"I wish…Team Smith would die!" he writes it as he laughs evilly! He checks outside, only for Team Smith to stay alive as they continue to celebrate.

"No! It's broken, isn't it? That tears it! Officer Jones, you're FIRED!" Watson summons a powerful beam to send his client away from him far away and this was the last of him.

"I knew I should have not hired him! Oh wait a minute, what's this?" he looks at the back, only to reveal the restrictions of the book, which included not wishing anyone to die, earn a lot of money, get more wishes, fix/worsen health issues, or create houses or cars.

"Hmm, no wonder it didn't work. Oh who cares? I meant to fire Watson in the beginning. Now I can make this one wish or some!" he laughs evilly as he writes something down.

Meanwhile, the rest of Team Smith was chatting.

"Guys, do you think it's over, even though we haven't defeated Deputy Watson?" Steve asked.

"It's over for Team Watson, but we still need to defeat the corrupt villain" Hayley said.

"You're right, babe. Who knows what evil deed he's going to do next?" Jeff asked as the ground was shaking.

"What's going on?" Zoey asked as a giant robot appeared.

"What in the world is that?!" Hayley shouted as the ROBOCO-1,000,000 has arrived.

"Attention, Team Smith! Congratulations on doing something that nobody had the guts to do, which is defeat the most powerful team ever ensemble. That was just a little warm-up!" he taunted.

"I knew something fishy was going on!" Steve shouted.

"This is your final challenge! Good luck!" Watson goes away as the ROBOCO-1,000,000 begins to shoot lasers at Team Smith, as they get knocked out.

"My babies!" Francine cried as she is watching the action back at the CIA.

We see Stan and Bullock riding on a helicopter to locate New Zealand.

"Any luck, Smith?" Bullock asked.

"Nothing sir" Stan answered as the chopper keeps flying.

Meanwhile, Team Smith summons their weapons to attack the robot, but to no use at all.

"How is this possible? There is no way we are going to defeat it. I'm not even kidding this time!" Steve shouted.

"Oh, are you kids scared? You want to see scary, look at…THIS!" Deputy Watson shows Team Smith Hayley's wish book.

"NO! Not my book! How could you?!" Hayley starts to cry nonstop.

"The world is officially mine!" he laughs evilly as thunder continues to strike the sky while he lifts Hayley's wish book.

Stan and Bullock see the ROBOCO-1,000,000.

"Oh no! It's a giant robot. Deputy Watson used Hayley's book to summon it. We need to save them. Sir, I'd suggest summon the military, the army, the Marines, the Navy, the National Guard, every military service you can think of!" Stan ordered as Bullock began making phone calls.

We see Team Smith attacking with all their might, but with no luck.

"It gets better!" Watson writes down that Team Watson is revived again and they reappear, but this time, much more powerful.

"This is the end" Steve panicked as the robot's foot was about to stomp them, only for the screen to fade black.

 _To be continued…_

 **End of Chapter**

 **Wow, this is it, ladies and gentlemen. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. For those who despised Ricky Spanish, I hope you were happy to see this. See you Sunday with a new chapter. Happy President's Day! Don't forget to read and review!**


	10. The Fate of Team Smith

**I don't own anyone except for my OCs.**

The scene takes place where Team Smith had just defeated Team Watson...or did they? We see the villainous team watching all the action where Deputy Watson is located.

"Welcome back, my friends! Since I fired Jones, that joke of an assistant, you guys are officially my new assistants" he said.

"What do we do? Kill Team Smith" Ricky Spanish thought.

"Wait a minute, how did we come back to life again? They kicked our asses really bad" Luis wondered.

"Listen, I have this!" Watson shows them Hayley's wish book. "I have unlocked everything! There is no way Team Smith will stop us now!" he laughs evilly.

"Yes! There's no way Team Smith will win now! I, Ricky Spanish, will never lose!" the evil persona of Roger laughs.

 _Ricky Spanish..._

"Neither will he" Luis Ramirez appeared as his giant Greek friend Stelio Kontos appeared.

 _Stelio, Stelio Kontos_

 _Stelio, Stelio Kontos_

"Good! However, let the ROBOCO-1,000,000 take care of business for now. Here's your pay for a job well done made by me" Deputy Watson hands the villains a check.

"What do we do?" Ricky asked.

"Just watch" Watson answered.

We go inside the mind of Ricky Spanish, where the real Roger Smith is tied pretty tight behind a wall.

"Help me, Hayley! Please help me! Save me!" the alien begged as he tries to escape.

We see all members of Team Smith attacking the ROBOCO-1,000,000, but nothing seemed to work.

"Why is it not getting any damage? It doesn't make any damn sense!" Jeff shouted.

"I don't know. Watson must have wished for this stupid robot or something" Hayley answered as she was shoved away.

"Hayley, get up!" Zoey pleaded, only for the robot to pull her hair as she screams in pain and she gets shoved away.

"Zoey!" Steve shouted as he attempts to kick it in the foot, but nothing seems to work.

"PERFECT!" Deputy Watson laughs evilly.

We see…Officer Jones waking up in a grassy area after he was thrown away by his former boss.

"How could he? He was like a father to me! I trusted him" Jones said after he shrugs off the damage that was left in him.

We see the parents watching the huge fight on live TV.

"Steve, Hayley, please don't die!" Francine begged.

"Zoey, please stay alive baby girl!" Mr. Wilson begged as his wife is already crying on his shoulder. "It's going to be all right."

We see Steve's friends: Barry, Toshi, and Snot, watching the giant fight at Toshi's house.

"I need to go to the bathroom, but I can't get my eyes off of this match!" Barry panicked.

Unbeknown to the guys, Toshi's sister, Akiko, is watching behind them.

" _Let them fight_ " she thought to herself. " _I have a feeling I will be needed_ " she leaves.

Meanwhile, Hayley and Jeff are knocked down to the ground as the ROBOCO-1,000,000 is attempting to squash Steve with its gigantic foot.

"Oh no! Steve!" Zoey cried in horror as she sees her boyfriend about to be crushed.

( **CRASH** )

There was only a red headband left over.

"NO! He's dead!" Zoey wails miserable, but we see Steve...behind her.

"No I'm not" he smiled.

"Steve!" Zoey cheered as the two shares a quick kiss and resume their battle. "You may be a giant robot who is impossible to defeat..."

"Zoey, wait..." Steve paused.

"...but I'm Zoey FREAKING Wilson!" Zoey kicks the robot's leg, but it causes more harm to her than good. "Damn it! Son of a bitch!" she hops multiple times to ease the pain.

"I told you babe; our physical attacks are no good to the robot. Wait a minute; you don't have some sort of aura attack, do you?" he asked.

"Let me see" she summons…a green aura attack to the robot, but it simply blocked it as it reflects it toward them and they get knocked down.

"Don't worry guys, I got this" Hayley uses her stone sword to attack the robot, but it breaks the weapon in half as it felt nothing at all.

"DAMN IT!" she shouted.

Jeff uses his poisonous hands and slaps the ROBOCO-1,000,000 multiple times, but it simply laughed.

"That tears it!" he punches and slaps the robot as hard as he can, but nothing seemed to work.

"Steve, help me!" Jeff begged as Steve uses his powerful toothpicks and throws them at the robot, but it uses its eyes to summon a laser attack at them, thus destroying the toothpicks.

"That's it then" Steve kicks the robot's head, but it breaks his foot instead.

"DAMN IT! Son of a bitch!" he cursed as he hops while holding on to his ailing foot.

The robot did not suffer from a scratch at all. In fact, the robot has a health bar, in which it stayed completely full. We see all members of Team Smith looking very tired.

"How is this possible? Deputy Watson must have rigged this fight" Hayley wondered.

"No surprise there, sis" Steve added.

"Oh yeah, stupid robot" Zoey takes out her pistol sword. "Mabel Pines said this and now I'll say it again: grappling hook!" she launches her weapon at the eye of the ROBOCO-1,000,000, but nothing seemed to work.

"You have got to be f*cken kidding me!" Zoey screamed as she attempts her sword attached to her black bra attack, but nothing worked as she takes out her sword from the undergarment and stabs the robot with it as no damage was made.

"I can't do this anymore!" she growled as she adjusts her shirt, but the robot summons a laser attack.

"Oh no you don't!" Steve pushes Zoey away from it and takes the damage for her.

"STEVE!" Zoey sees her boyfriend knocked out. "Oh no, he's dead! He can't be! Please be all right! Don't die!" tears begin to fall from her eyes. "Don't die!" as Zoey continues to perform CPR, the ROBOCO-1,000,000 smacks her back and knocks her out.

Deputy Watson is enjoying this scene a lot.

"Thank you robot for kicking their ass!" he laughs evilly.

We see Vince Chung and his friends, Amy, Lisa Silver, and Janet, watching the fight at a TV in a mall. Apparently, they have scared looks.

"Girls, please forgive me for this but...you can do it Team Smith!" Vince cheers out loud as the girls surprising cheers on Team Smith also.

We see a guy looking at someone's TV inside a van. Turlington shows up, demanding why the person is stalling traffic. He explained that he is trying to watch the battle on the van. Turlington actually joins in.

Every piece of social media is talking about the fight and it is shown on every electronic device.

We see a little girl playing an Elmo alphabet video game.

"Honey, I'm sorry but daddy needs to use the computer" he pulls her to aside as he turns in to the fight between Team Smith and the ROBOCO-1,000,000. He gives her a $100 dollar bill and the daughter smiles and dances away.

Later, we see Steve waking up. Zoey does the same.

"Are we…dead?" he asked.

"I don't…think so" she answered in a weak tone.

Hayley and Jeff are barely hanging on to their strength.

"We are not going to lose!" Hayley shouted as she uses the remaining pieces of her stone sword and throws it at the face of the ROBOCO-1,000,000, but nothing seemed to work.

"Just give up already! You can't win!" Watson taunted his enemies as the robot attacks Hayley and Jeff with its powerful slap.

"I'm sorry guys and I'm sorry to all my Ultimate Heroes fans and friends, but we have no choice!" Jeff...takes out a white flag and waves it.

"Jeff, what are you doing?" Hayley asked, while in pain.

"Are you crazy Jeff?!" Steve shouted.

"Jeff, don't do it! The fans are going to be pissed off!" Zoey begged.

"We give up! You win! Please spare us our lives and our friends' lives and you guys finally defeat us! We forfeit! On behalf of Team Smith, we quit!" Jeff shouted. The robot was about to finish them for good, until...

"STOP!" the robot answered Deputy Watson's request. "I did it! I defeated Team Smith! So what if they are not dead? Their reputations are dead! That's right, ladies and gentlemen! Team Smith is a bunch of losers!" he laughs evilly as the parents are watching and crying in horror. The rest of Langley Falls begin to cry in defeat. Vince and his friends looked shocked.

"It's all your fault for rooting the losers! Now the world is f*cked!" Lisa Silver argued.

"Some friends you are!" Vince runs away from the girls.

Mark and Adaline were watching it too.

"That tears it! I don't care if I end up injuring my ACL. I'll take down the robot!" Mark shouted.

"Babe, you can't. It's not worth it! I don't want any more of my friends getting injured!" Adaline begged as Mark gave in.

We see Stan and Bullock continuing their flight to search for Deputy Watson. Bullock checks something on his cell phone.

"NO!" he cried.

"Sir, what wrong?" Stan asked.

"Team Smith lost!" Bullock answered as Stan's eyes waters.

"They're dead?! No, they can't be! CURSE YOU TO F*CKING HELL DEPUTY WATSON!" Stan screamed on top of his lungs as he shouts outside.

"Smith, they're not dead. They just surrendered" Bullock explained.

"It's still worse" Stan said.

"Should we find them?" he asked.

"Might as well" Stan said as he continues to cry.

Meanwhile, all members of Team Smith look at each other in grief.

"We failed. I'm sorry! I bet you guys hate me now for forfeiting!" Jeff kneels down as he started to cry.

"I should be the one sorry. I should have never gotten that stupid book. Thanks to me, we were forced to lose for the first time" Hayley cries as well.

"I'm sorry too for pressuring you to compete in the Murder Games, Hayley" Steve apologized.

"I'm sorry too" Zoey hugs the rest of the members.

All three members look down and cry again.

(A/E Again, play that sad ending song from _Dog Gone_ )

We see Deputy Watson look at them with a wicked grin on his face.

"I am in love with this robot" he whispers as he lights a cigar and he walks away. The ROBOCO-1,000,000 returns to his lab.

The screen fades to black.

The screen resumes as Stan and Bullock arrived, along with some medical staff, taking all members of Team Smith via a stretcher and being carried away to a hospital on a helicopter.

The screen once again fades.

We see a newspaper that read "DEPUTY WATSON RULES LANGLEY FALLS! ROBOT REMAINS ROUGH!"

( **Cutaway** )

"Good evening, well let's try to make it good. This is Greg and with me it's Terry" Greg said.

"Not so good evening, Greg. In local news, Deputy Watson is now the leader of Langley Falls. Anyone who disobeys his commands will be killed by the ROBOCO-1,000,000. He announced it as the biggest capital punishment in American history ever" Terry announced.

"It's a sad day for Team Smith and all of Virginia. Our heroes fought hard, but not hard enough to save Langley Falls. There is only one set good news: our baby girl Libby has learned how to ride her bike without training wheels" Greg cheers up a tiny bit, but Terry continues to cry.

"It's not fair! Deputy Watson cheated!" Terry shouted.

( **Cutaway Ends** )

We see Deputy Watson making a press conference where all the TV channels around the world was watching.

"Greetings, my fellow minions! Your fellow Team Smith has let you down! Some heroes those jerks turn out to be" he taunted. "As your new ruler and leader of Langley Falls, you will do as I demand or else this will happen" he shows everyone the ROBOCO-1,000,000 stomping on an innocent bystander to death.

"Even better: I have this!" he shows the town Hayley's wish book. "I will wish for any cruel and unusual punishment as well for anyone not following the laws of my tyranny. I want all of you to give me all your money now!"

We see people mailing their money to Deputy Watson as he collects all of them.

Later, we see all members of Team Smith in the hospital, wrapped with bandages. They watch Deputy Watson's tyranny on TV.

"We failed" Hayley whispered.

"Babe, it's not your fault. It's my fault. I want to take back our decision to forfeit. If you guys want to kick me out of Team Smith for good, I totally understand" Jeff said.

"It's not your fault babe. You did the right thing. We could have been dead and we may not have never seen Mary ever again or even see if Steve ever proposes to Zoey or not" Hayley said.

"Where are they anyways?" Jeff asked as we see Steve and Zoey sitting next to each other with slings on their arms.

"I guess no more soccer for me ever again" Zoey tears up.

"I'm so sorry" Steve consoles her.

Vince Chung appears.

"What do you want? We lost, I get it! If you want to punch my eye, go ahead, but not in front of my future wife!" Steve shouted, but Vince refused.

"Smith, I'm so sorry for your loss. You guys are indeed badasses, not me. I wish I could help, but I'm just a normal teenager. Don't give up. There is hope. Well, good luck" he leaves as Steve gives him a small smile.

"Isn't this a first?" Zoey asked.

"We showed emotion. I bet Amy Walker is extremely pissed off at us now, huh?" Steve wondered as the two walk back to Hayley and Jeff.

Stan arrives.

"Dad, we're so sorry. I guess you hate us now. We tried our best. We took your CIA training very seriously. We really tried. We really did" Hayley cries very hard.

"No Hayley, I should be the one sorry. I should have never told you about Deputy Watson's past or gave you that book. I was going to give you a giant teddy bear instead, but I was in a rush and thanks to my stupidity, I just said whatever and gave you that book" Stan apologized.

"I'd rather have that giant teddy bear over Deputy Watson taking over Langley Falls" Hayley said.

"Me too sweetie" Stan rubs Hayley's hair. "I'm mad with you guys, not mad at you. I'm proud of you for being brave and helping our town be saved. It's not your fault. We didn't know anything about the robot" Stan added. "He must have used the corruption cash to build it, so that nobody would defeat it. That is so outrageous" Stan added. "Where's the ding, ding, ding crap?"

(A/E Sorry, I'm not in the mood.)

"I don't blame you" Stan said.

"Who are you talking to?" Hayley asked.

"Never mind that, but listen, you guys can't give up. There's a reason society has corrupt leaders" Stan said.

"Are you saying it's good that Deputy Watson is our leader?! What the hell, Mr. S?" Jeff asked.

"They're meant to be taken down" Stan answered.

"I got it. Now what, Mr. S? Are we actually going to let him rule Langley Falls for good?" Jeff asked.

"I don't know, but we need a miracle" Stan looks down as he sheds a tear as well as it falls to the ground. "We can't let him lead Langley Falls. We sent out everyone, the CIA, the National Guard, you name it, but none of them help us" Stan recalled.

We see a bunch of military tanks shooting the ROBOCO-1,000,000 as it was stealing water. However, the shooting was no good as the robot attacked the tanks with its giant finger, damaging them very badly.

Suddenly, a piece of paper shows up back at the hospital.

"What's this?" Stan picks it up and it reads "TEAM SMITH". "Hayley, I think this is for you guys.

"Let's see here: _'I'm sorry for your loss. I'm happy you guys are alive. If you want to defeat him once and for all, come find me-CR_ '" Hayley reads.

"That's it! You guys need to find this CR dude" Stan suggested.

"Are you sure? We're still hurt" Hayley said.

"Just go. I'm sure this CR guy can help you out" Stan said.

"As much as I'm hurt, I can't take this anymore!" Hayley cries super loudly as she launches an arrow and throws it as far as she did.

Deputy Watson is celebrating his victory with drinks back at his lab. Believe it or not, the same arrow that Hayley launched…attacked her wish book, thus making the pages ripped. Instead of freaking out, Watson laughed.

"Thank you Hayley, you buffoon! I wanted you to turn your back against your present and now you did it! You did exactly as I told you! I did it! Langley Falls is mine! My father, I have avenged your death! I have defeated Team Smith! I will now attempt to have them killed once and for all!" thunder strikes again as he laughs evilly.

Later, we see Team Smith walking to a laboratory very slowly.

"Well, whatever it takes to defeat Deputy Watson, we are going to need a lot of help. This has to work. If it doesn't, I don't know what will" Hayley said.

"Who's CR? Could it be...Chris Rock?" Steve asked.

"Cristiano Ronaldo" Zoey suggested.

"I got it: Christopher Reeve! He must want our help from the dead!" Jeff suggested as everyone glares at him. "What?"

"Where is he?" Hayley asked.

"How do you know if CR is a 'he'? Maybe CR could be a 'she' or an 'it'? I'm just saying" Steve said as they continue to walk.

A few moments later, there was no luck for them as they went back to where they come from.

"I give up. We can't find this person" Jeff complained.

"Jeff, you already made us give up between the battle of the ROBOCO-1,000,000. You're lucky there are fans that still love you no matter what" Zoey grumbled.

"Guys, please don't argue! The last thing I want is to have you guys separate this team!" Steve begged.

"Sorry" both Jeff and Zoey apologized.

"Let's try over there. Maybe we can ask a scientist or something" Hayley suggested as they inside. We only see the black glove hands of the person, who was using a lighter and saw to finish something.

"Excuse me? Are you...CR?" Hayley asked.

"Obviously" the person (voiced by Saoirse Ronan) is revealed to be...Cindy Redmond!

(Loud studio applause)

We see Deputy Watson writing out plans.

"Today, Langley Falls, tomorrow, the world" he said with a grin as the ROBOCO-1,000,000 stomps the camera that the audience is watching from reading this as the screen fades to black.

(A/E Cindy Redmond is from _**The Unknown Griffin**_ , for which some reason the story is gone, but she belongs to author Megan Hermione Lovegood. Megan, if you are ever reading this, thank you for letting me use her. You can also see Cindy Redmond in _**OC Universe**_ from aldovas.)

 **End of Chapter**

 **Okay, if the third story was a movie, this would have been the end...of part 1. Part 2 is chapters 11-20. It's like what Hollywood did with Harry Potter, Twilight, Hunger Games, etc. where the final films are split in two. The credits are somewhat the same from Mockingbird, but the songs played in the credits are "Yellow Flicker Beat" by Lorde, "Adventure of a Lifetime" by Coldplay, "This is Not a Game" by The Chemical Brothers featuring Miguel, and "It Will Rain" by Bruno Mars. Plus, you will see the actual credits in the last chapter FYI. So I apologize for the fans that were disappointed with the outcome. Don't worry. There are still 10 chapters to go, so hang in there pretty please. Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review and see you next week.**


	11. Reemergence

**I don't own anything except for my OCs.**

 **BREAKING NEWS**

(Cutaway)

"Good evening, if it is any good, this is Greg and Terry with the news. Our heroes are gone and not much known where they have been since they entered the hospital" Greg announced.

"Greg, what are we going to do without our heroes? Do you think they have given up on us?" Terry wondered.

"Calm down" Greg suggested.

"I can't calm down! Deputy Watson has taken over Langley Falls! I will never calm down!" Terry rips his shirt and sets the studio on fire. Everyone that works there runs away in fear.

A sign with a bird choking on a doughnut reads " **Langley Falls News is experiencing technical difficulties. Please stand by** ".

(Cutaway Ends)

We see Deputy Watson swimming in green dollar bills cash, along with the reborn villains.  
"Is this the best day or what?" Watson asked.

"It sure is boss!" Ricky Spanish laughed as he attempted to smoke from a $100 dollar bill, but only Watson snatched it and gives him a lighter instead.

"I need every single dollar" he suggested.

Meanwhile, we see our heroes standing in front of…Cindy Redmond.

"Hey Redmond" Steve said.

"Hey Smith" Cindy replied.

"Cindy!" Zoey runs to her as she hugs her. Cindy hugs her back.

"How are you girl?" she asked. "Are things going well between you and Steve?"

"Well, the thing is..." Zoey makes out with Steve passionately. "Does that answer your question?" she giggles. "Plus, we sort of look like twins now that I dyed my hair the same color as yours" she explains as she waves her hair.

"I guess so" Cindy smiled.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh!" Jeff jumps up and down excitedly.

"What's the matter with you? You have to pee or something?" Cindy asked as Hayley chuckles.

"Yes!" Jeff answered.

"(Sigh) there's a bathroom over there" Cindy points the men's room.

"Shotgun!" Jeff runs to the bathroom.

(Urinating sounds)

"Sorry about him. Jeff pees every time he gets excited" Hayley explained.

"That's all right" Cindy said.

"Cindy, how will you help us beat Deputy Watson? Do you have like a powerful weapon or something?" Steve asked.

"Okay, I have absolutely no clue what the hell are the Murder Games is nor do I want to know, but I notice something about robots" Cindy said. "Apparently, I was told this robot called the ROBOCO-1,000,000 defeated you guys, huh? At least you guys are still alive, so that's something positive, no?"

"Okay, you gave us this note. I'm not sure what you're telling us" Zoey said.

"Please Cindy. I don't want my baby Mary to grow up in a destroyed society" Hayley begged.

"Maybe I can help" out of nowhere, 'D' shows up.

"'D'" Hayley, Steve, and Zoey cheered.

"Hello guys. Cindy and I were secretly watching you guys compete against the killer robot. You guys failed huh?" 'D' asked.

"Yes sir" Steve sighed.

"We're so sorry. Fans probably think we're a joke to the Ultimate Heroes, huh?" Hayley looks down.

"Don't look sad. The heroes are still proud of you no matter what. You still have your health right?" 'D' wondered.

"Obviously" Hayley answered.

"Okay, this isn't going to be easy, so you guys will have to cooperate like you have never cooperated before. Come with me" 'D' suggested.

"What about Jeff?" Hayley asked.

"I'm back" Jeff joined the others. "I didn't even give you a hug or anything" he told Cindy.

"Are you hands clean?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am" he answered as he showed her his hands.

"Welcome back" Cindy embraced Jeff.

"Hi Mr. 'D'" Jeff offered a fist punch as 'D' fist punched him back.

Meanwhile, the ROBOCO-1,000,000 is standing tall in front of the headquarters where Deputy Watson lives. We go inside, where there is...a pizza party going on. Deputy Watson, Stelio Kontos, Luis Ramirez, and Ricky Spanish were chatting, laughing, and eating.

"Happy 1st day of Team Smith quit!" Ricky cheered.

"Cheers for the heroes quitting!" everyone raised their slices up.

We see Jones, lying on the grass, looking dirty.

"Mommy, there's a homeless man on the floor" a little boy said who was walking with his mom.

"Don't touch him. He can be contagious" she ordered as they resumed walking.

We see the heroes walking inside a garage, which was filled with robots.

"You see these marching robots here? If Watson made the giant robot, we can make many of them" Cindy explained as she showed Team Smith an army of robots.

"Cindy, I'm amazed. How do you make them?" Hayley asked.

"It's what I do for fun" Cindy answered.

"That's it? You don't do anything fun? With all due to respect, that doesn't sound like fun" Jeff protested.

"Jeff, I love science" Cindy answered.

"If you love it so much, why don't you marry it?" Jeff joked as Hayley pinched him.

"Oww! What was that babe?" Jeff argued.

"Be nice!" Hayley smiled. "I'm sorry, go ahead" she suggested.

"You see here: these robots may be smaller than the ROBOCO-1,000,000 made, but they take the least amount of damage" 'D' explained as he showed the heroes battling robots.

"Is this something like "Pacific Rim"? Are we going to emerge underwater?" Steve suggested.

"I guess" Cindy answered.

"Have you thought of a name?" Zoey asked.

"With the pending lawsuits that my partner in crime Jessica got, I don't know what to name them" Cindy explained. "It's a shame she's not here with us. She just went home due to illness."

(A/E For some odd reason, Kat Dennings, Jessica's voice actress, was unable to appear in this story at all.)

"Well that's a shame, but uh, can we, you know, test them?" Jeff asked.

"You can, but you need to sign a release form" Cindy suggested as she gives each member of Team Smith a piece of paper.

"What is this?" Steve asked.

"So that nobody sues us for injuries" 'D' explained.

"We can never do that. We're friends, aren't we?" Jeff asked as he and the others signed them.

Later, each member of Team Smith is in one battling robot.

"What do we do with it?" Jeff asked as he pressed a button, only for the robot's left arm to go swinging.

"Jeff, what are you doing?" Cindy asked.

"I don't know what to do, Ms. R" Jeff said.

"We're around the same age, you know. I highly appreciate it if you simply call me Cindy!" Cindy snapped.

"Sorry Cindy" Jeff apologized as the robot stops moving.

"Let me try something" Steve said as he moves the joystick of his robot and it took a step. "That's something."

"I want to try" Zoey said as she does the same thing with her robot. "This is so cool. It's like playing a video game."

Cindy looked impressed with Steve and Zoey, only for Hayley…to be standing next to her.

"Hayley, why aren't you inside a robot?" Cindy asked.

"I'm sorry Cindy. I think robot battling is too much" Hayley explained.

(Audience booing)

"Hang on" Cindy presses the mute button at the audience. "I'm sorry, but what did you say?"

"This is not right at all. What if we damage Langley Falls more than ever? What if we hurt innocent people? I don't think I can do this" Hayley refused.

"Hayley, I'm sorry about the damage Watson caused, but you need to do stuff you don't enjoy doing. Grow up and become a robot, please!" Cindy begged.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Hayley asked.

"I'm positive" Cindy said.

"You win" Hayley was about to walk, only for Steve's and Zoey's robots to freeze.

"Cindy, we have a people" Zoey said.

"Oh crap, they're acting up again. Okay, you guys know that this was a test. I wanted you to experience what being a robot is. Well then, it's time to do some training" 'D' said.

"Oh, but I was going to challenge Steve to a battle, like the Rock'em Sock'em toy" Jeff said as he imagined his robot as the red robot against Deputy Watson as the blue robot via the toy he mentioned. We see the red robot beating the blue robot.

"Good for you Jeffrey, but Cindy can take care of this. I will go look for information on how to defeat the ROBOCO-1,000,000. Be good to Cindy Redmond. I know I can count on you four" 'D' said as he left.

"All right, I think I have an idea" Cindy said. "You guys need training and that you will get."

Later, we see each member of Team Smith stripped down to their underwear. (Hayley and Zoey in black and pink bra and panties, respectively, and the guys in white briefs.) Scientists are putting them in computer generated black outfits.

"What's this?" Jeff asked.

"If my robots failed to beat the ROBOCO-1,000,000, you guys will have to beat it yourselves" Cindy explained.

"But we haven't faced him again" Steve said.

"You guys will, but this is a backup plan" Cindy said. "All right, you guys would need to go inside this guy" she ordered as we see a dark blue giant robot, which was the same size of the ROBOCO-1,000,000. There were a bit smaller robots following it.

" _Years before...nobody would have picked my brother Steve and I for heroes. No chance_ " Hayley narrated.

"All right. Let's kick some ass. What's this?" Hayley said as all the members of Team Smith went inside the blue giant robot. Each member took a limb of the robot and each member wore an earpiece microphone to communicate with each other.

"Ready for the big drop!" Jeff cheered.

"You see here the army robots? You are their leader. You are inside the Big and Blue" Cindy explained as she presses a button on a remote to turn on the Big and Blue.

"Is this supposed to sound kinky?" Jeff asked.

"No it's not. You try think of names, Jeffrey! Anyways, when you move, it moves at the same time" Cindy asked.

"That still doesn't explain why we need to undress" Steve said.

"Listen, please. Anyways, when you punch, the robot punches too. Guys, try it out" Cindy instructed as we see four sections of each member of Team Smith in one part of the robot. Steve raises his left arm, in which the robot does the same.

"Oh, this is so cool!" he cheered.

" _None of us were ever star athletes, well except Zoey since she tells me she plays for the school soccer team, nor ever at the head of the class. But we could hold our own in a fight and it turned out we had... a unique skill: we were Drift compatible_ " Hayley continues to narrate.

"Hey Steven, how's it going? Oh look at me, I'm immature!" Jeff joked as he raised the right arm of the robot and showed the middle finger. (A/E It's blurred.)

"JEFFREY FISCHER!" Hayley screamed.

"Sorry babe" Jeff apologized.

"I don't know how this works, so let me try something" Zoey moves her right foot and the Big and Blue responds.

"Steve, where are you?" Zoey asked.

"I think I got the left arm" Steve said as he moved his left arm and the robot does the same.

"That means I got the left foot" Hayley moves her left foot and the robot does the same. "Zoey, let's take turns walking" she suggested.

"Good idea" Zoey said as we see the two girls moving their feet as the robot is walking.

"Good job ladies" Cindy praised as the robots were following Big and Blue.

"You know what? You can call it Blue Blaster" Cindy suggested.

"So no big and blue?" Jeff asked.

"Nope" Cindy said.

"Jeff, want to try something out" Steve said as they approached a punching bag. The guys used their arms to move Blue Blaster as it punches the bag successfully.

"Like 'D' said, you guys will need to cooperate more than ever" Cindy said.

Zoey is moving, until she accidentally slip.

"Oh crap!" she is favoring her leg as Blue Blaster falls.

"Oh no! I was afraid this would happen!" Cindy panicked.

"Cindy, I'm so sorry! I guess you hate me now" Zoey apologized.

"Zoey, it's okay. You guys can stop now" Cindy ordered as Blue Blaster stops moving. The other robots…collapsed after Zoey's unexpected fall. "This doesn't look as easy as I thought it would be" Cindy shook her head as Team Smith's robots were damaged. Later, we see them taking off the outfits after they got out of Blue Blaster.

"Okay, you guys need to practice moving around" Cindy suggested.

"Like what?" Zoey asked as she puts on her pants and shirt. Everyone else does the same.

"Like fighting and running Zoey" Cindy answered.

" _Four pilots, mind-melding through memories...with the body of a giant machine; the deeper the bond...the better you fight, or so we think_ " Hayley narrated as she froze for a moment and had déjà vu moments, such as the first time Team Smith competed in the Murder Games, the day she had to defeat Mockingbird, the day she and the other members of Ultimate Heroes had to save New York City from King Draggoroy and Dragon Axel Everett and how the ROBOCO-1,000,000 almost defeated them.

"Hayley, are you all right?" Cindy asked.

"No I'm not. (Sigh) We need all the training we need" Hayley answered.

Later, we see Team Smith inside the Blue Blaster. Each member took turns moving their respective limbs. It walks towards a test battling robot, which is tall but very cheap looking.

"Zoey, kick it in the groin like you would to anyone that stands in your way" Cindy ordered as Zoey kicks the test robot. It falls a bit.

"Watch this" Jeff said as he swung the arm and it knocks down the test robot. "How do you like them apples?" he laughs.

"Guys, here's the real test" Cindy said as multiple enemy robots show up. Fortunately, the Blue Blaster and the army of robots took them down with no problem. All the members returned to the lab and got out of the robot.

"That's it? I don't get what went wrong. Maybe we were moving at awkward times" Steve wondered.

"Maybe" Cindy answered.

"How come this doesn't have a voice, compared to other robots?" Zoey asked.

"Well, here's the thing: I will be doing the voice for the Blue Blaster, so you guys will need to listen to commands. I promise they won't be cruel" Cindy suggested.

"Whatever it takes to defeat Deputy Watson, we will be ready" Hayley said.

"Like I said, it won't be easy, but you guys can do it. No word on what 'D' has found to defeat the ROBOCO-1,000,000, but soon something will show up" Cindy said.

Meanwhile, we see Mark and Adaline sitting on the couch. Mark looks very pissed off.

"Why are we just sitting here where would could have helped Team Smith. Thanks to that stupid son of a bitch, Langley Falls is screwed. I swear, if he tries to take over my native Australia, I swear to God I'm going to explode!" Mark shouted.

"Mark, please! Violence will get you nowhere" Adaline begged.

"I'm sorry, my sweet Adaline. I'm worried about Steve and Zoey and Hayley and Jeff. I guess leaving them alone will have to be for their own good. It's all right. I guess we need to be more confident than ever before" Mark said.

"I like that tone" Adaline smiled.

"Do you want to make out?" Mark asked.

"Sure, whatever" Adaline said as she stood up and lowered her dress, revealing her white bra and panties. Mark smiles.

Meanwhile, Francine is watching TV with a very scared look.

"Is Grandma okay?" Mary shows up.

"Honey, I'm worried about your mom and dad. I don't want this bully named Deputy Watson killing your parents. I would never forgive myself if anything happens to those two" Francine wipes a tear from her eye. "Honey, your mommy and daddy were competitors in this competition called the Murder Games. I know the truth is shocking and I bet you're afraid of them now" she confessed.

"I know" Mary said.

"You knew about this?" Francine said.

"I do" Mary confessed as we see Mary watching videos of previous Murder Games contest.

"It's okay Grandma. They're winning them for me. Plus they told me before" Mary smiled.

"You're not scared of them?" Francine asked.

"I love them. They only attack meanies" Mary said.

"I thought you were going to call Child Services, but I guess not" Francine cheered up.

"Mommy and daddy will win, so will uncle Steve and aunt Zoey" Mary added. "They kick lots of butt! Plus I have puppets of the Ultimate Heroes that mommy and daddy gave me" Mary shows Francine finger puppets of the heroes.

"(Laughs) they are so cute! Okay Mary, let's cheer on Team Smith!" Francine shouted.

"Heck yes!" Mary added.

"Guys, will you keep it down? I'm trying to watch Fish Wars" Klaus argued as Francine and Mary glared at him.

"I spoke too soon, huh?" Klaus asked.

Later, all members of Team Smith gathered at Cindy's work area.

"Guys, thank you so much for showing up. Sorry if the letters CR got you very confused" Cindy said.

"No biggie, Cindy. We should be the ones thanking you for helping us out. We would have not known what to do if you weren't around" Jeff said.

"I'm very flattered to hear that Jeff" Cindy smiled.

"Cindy, I hope the Blue Blaster will defeat Deputy Watson and the ROBOCO-1,000,000" Hayley said.

"It will, but it won't be easy" Cindy said.

"I did not expect this battle to be any easy" Zoey admitted.

"Good luck" Cindy said as she leaves.

We see the Blue Blaster walking around the CIA. Stan and Bullock show up.

"Kids, what's all this?" Stan asked.

"Dad, Cindy Redmond has given us something to defeat the ROBOCO-1,000,000. Do you like it?" Hayley said as she emerged out of the robot for a bit.

"I think I crapped my boxers" Bullock said as he walked awkwardly.

We see Deputy Watson sipping on a glass of wine.

"Soon, Team Smith, very soon" he said as he watches where they were located.

 **End of Chapter**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Megan Hermione Lovegood, thank you so much once again for letting me borrow Cindy Redmond. Anyways, there will be robot action soon. Read and review and peace out! Don't forget that tonight is the Oscars, so maybe Leonardo DiCaprio will win an Oscar tonight, but who knows? See ya!**


	12. The Fight for Langley Falls 1

**I don't own anything except for my OCs.**

The scene takes place where Team Smith is controlling the Blue Blaster inside.

"Cindy, I have to say, this is so much fun!" Jeff cheered.

"Yeah, it feels like a video game" Steve added.

" _Well, thanks for the compliment boys. I hate to say I've never played video games before_ " Cindy added.

"WHAT?! You've never played a single video game all your life?!" Zoey asked in a shocking tone.

" _No_ " Cindy confessed.

"Girl, we need to go to an arcade together. We'll go after we kick Deputy Watson's ass!" Zoey suggested.

" _Are they fun_?" Cindy asked.

"Are they fun?! ARE THEY FUN?! That's like asking can you help me wipe my butt?! Sorry, I'm just a video game nerd. Pardon me, my friend" Zoey apologized.

" _That's all right. I love seeing your reaction_ " Cindy laughed.

"Guys, can we focus please?" Hayley begged.

" _Sorry Hayley_ " Cindy apologized as the Blue Blaster beats up a giant robot dinosaur.

"Yeah, I'm not sure why Jessica suggested dinosaurs" Cindy wondered as we see her shake her head.

Meanwhile, we see Officer Jones walking extremely tired and messy.

"I want my job back. All I ask is to work with somebody" he whispered as he fainted. Out of nowhere, a mysterious figure shows up.

"You look helpless. Let me take you in" the voice said as it takes Jones away.

Meanwhile, the rest of the heroes take a break after being on the robot. They are seen eating snacks and drinking water.

"Man, who knew that being on a robot is hard work?" Jeff wondered.

"How in the world does Cindy make them? It must be exhausting, isn't it?" Steve wondered as well.

"Guys, Cindy's a nerd" Hayley said.

"Cindy does not wear glasses though" Steve said.

"Apparently I did" Cindy said as she appeared.

 **Flashback**

We see Cindy wearing her normal outfit, but with black glasses.

"I look so cute" she told herself as she looks in the mirror, but for her to slip and her glasses fell to the ground and broke.

"NO! Now I have to wear contacts now!" Cindy complained.

 **Flashback Ends**

"So wait, you wear contact lenses?" Jeff asked.

"I do" Cindy answered as she eats an apple.

"I can't wear them. Last time Zoey helped me put them, things didn't go as plan" Steve said.

 **Flashback**

We see Zoey helping Steve put on contact lenses after Steve removed his glasses.

"(Giggles) you have tiny eyes" Zoey said.

"I get that a lot" Steve added. Zoey adds one contact lens on Steve's left eye, but the skin of the face locks the eye.

"Eww, Steve! That's horrible!" Zoey complained.

"I can't see! Go down, you skin!" Steve tries to pull the skin down, but it's no use.

"I'm out!" Zoey runs away.

"Zoey, don't leave me all alone!" Steve shouted.

"Fine" Zoey returns and splashes water on him. "It's over. The nightmare is over."

 **Flashback Ends**

"Guys, how are we going to beat the ROBOCO-1,000,000?" Steve asked.

"All right, remember when I said I would lend the voice of commands for the Blue Blaster robot?" Cindy asked as everyone nodded. "Okay, just please work with me and things should be fine."

"Guys, I hate to say this, but I think I'm going to try to find what weakness ROBOCO-1,000,000 has so that we know how to beat it" Hayley suggested.

"Hayley, 'D' is taking care of it" Cindy said.

"Actually, for some odd reason, I'm not finding anything" 'D' appears. "Hayley, it looks like you're the person for this job."

"Are you sure?" Hayley asked.

"I trust you young Smith. I wish we would gather the other members of the Ultimate Heroes, but I don't know where they are at" 'D' sighed.

"I can talk to him. If not, find how weak he is. The only question is: how will I find him and get there?" Hayley asked.

"Get inside the Blue Blaster, all of you" Cindy said as Team Smith went inside the giant robot.

"Now what?" Hayley asked.

"Listen to my commands if you want to find Deputy Watson" Cindy ordered.

Later, we see the Blue Blaster trending on water.

"How is this not getting electrocuted?" Jeff asked.

"All my robots that I have built are water-proof, so you guys should be fine" Cindy said as she gives commands. "If you want to run, you guys will have to run like if you were to run on a treadmill."

"Like this?" Zoey asked as she and the rest of the members jogged like her. The Blue Blaster begins to run, but water was splashing everywhere.

"Yes, but please be careful with the people around you" Cindy suggested as we see…Ralph Wiggum's birthday party splashed with water.

"I think I wet my bed" he said in a sad tone.

Later, Hayley encounters the Murder Games headquarters. When she goes inside, there was nobody.

"Where is he?" she wondered as she walks around. Also, she notices something.

"My wish book! Oh my God, I'm so sorry for shooting you! I can't believe my arrow landed you. Dad is going to be pissed off at me. I promise to take good care of it but now the promise is broken" she cried for a bit, but stopped as someone found her.

Later, she was surrounded by security.

"Listen, I only wanted to talk to Deputy Watson. I did not mean any harm" Hayley explained.

"You really didn't have much of a choice, did you?" a worker asked.

"Where is Officer Jones?" Hayley asked.

"That is not of your concern" the worker said.

"Let me guess, you replaced him, didn't you?" Hayley wondered.

"I told you that this is not of your concern."

"Now listen to me, you stupid son of a bitch! I demand answers!" Hayley demanded.

"I want to talk to somebody in charge!" Hayley angrily demanded.

"You're not fooling anymore! What happened was a natural disaster!" the worker said.

"You're lying! You're hiding something from us! The world will die if you don't tell us! Do you want to die?!" Hayley asked.

"Do you want to go to prison for attempted murder?"

"You either free my friends and family from the evil corruption of Deputy Watson or there is no Team Smith!" Hayley pounds the table.

"It's the world that needs to be saved, not you guys."

"Forget it!" Hayley shouted as she left, only for her to return and attack the computers with her stone sword, thus electrocuting every piece of technology Deputy Watson has. The worker somehow escaped damaged. Hayley escapes and returns to the Blue Blaster. The worker who talked with Hayley was none other than…Luis Ramirez.

"Good job young man" Deputy Watson said as the bad guys were hidden underwater inside the ROBOCO-1,000,000.

"I told you I knew what to do" Luis explained.

"Perfect! Watson, my dear friend, do you mind if we had a trio meeting?" Ricky Spanish suggested.

"No, go ahead. Leave everything to me" Watson said as Ricky, Stelio Kontos, and Luis left the area.

Meanwhile, Cindy is putting some touches inside the Blue Blaster as it returns back to the lab.

"Cindy, what exactly are you doing?" Steve asked.

"Hey Steve, I'm adding some surprise touches so that the Blue Blaster can kick the ROBOCO-1,000,000's butt" Cindy explained as she does some lighting.

"What kind of surprise?" Jeff asked.

"If I tell you, it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?" Cindy asked as she finished her job.

"So Hayley, did you talk to him like you wanted?" Zoey asked as Hayley growled. "Something tells me things didn't go as plan."

"Guys, let's ride the robot and kill Deputy Watson now!" Hayley ordered as everyone went inside.

" _Okay guy, this is Cindy. Can you hear me_?" her voice is heard.

"Got it" Steve said. "I hope Mark and Adaline are all right."

We see Mark and Adaline (fully dressed) cuddling while sitting on a coach.

"Mark, I'm scared. My potions worked for a bit, but I don't know what went wrong" Adaline said in a sad tone.

"Adaline, I promise things will be back to normal" Mark said as he kissed her forehead. "We need to think positive. I just wish Steve or Zoey had friends that can help them out."

Meanwhile, the Blue Blaster is walking around Langley Falls, unaware that it is as tall as every house in Langley Falls. The town is a complete mess. Team Smith gets out for a moment as the robot pauses.

"Deputy Watson will pay for what he has done!" Hayley angrily and tearfully shouted as a tear falls from her face to a well.

"Hayley, I'm so sorry to see this" Steve hugs her.

"Babe, it's going to be okay" Jeff said as he kisses his wife.

"Hayley, we got this. Cindy has our back" Zoey said.

" _Guys, why did you stop?_ " Cindy asked.

"I'm sorry Cindy. I needed a moment of sadness. Look what he has done to Langley Falls. Our home is ruined" Hayley explained as she stopped crying.

" _I'll help you fix it, but you have a job to do. Hayley, it's going to be all right_ " Cindy said as Team Smith went back inside the robot.

"All right, this is it" Hayley said.

"Roger that" Steve answered.

"Steve, Roger is still Ricky Spanish" Zoey said.

"I know that" Steve added.

Later, the Blue Blaster arrives at the CIA. Almost every character from _American Dad_ is there.

"Hey look, it's a friendly robot!" Barry cheered.

"Barry, it's the ROBOCO-1,000,000! Run!" Snot shouted, only for Vince to grab him.

"It must be Steve and his friends" he said.

"Oh wow, Cindy, did you invite the whole crowd with us? Oh crap, it's Mark and Adaline" Steve asked as the couple looked amazed at Team Smith's robot.

" _Bullock did_ " Cindy answered.

The Smiths and Wilsons were present. Team Smith got out of the Blue Blaster for a bit.

"Kids, what are you doing?" Stan asked.

"Hi dad, we're going to defeat Deputy Watson once and for all!" Hayley answered.

"What in the world is that giant thing? Is this a robot from Power Rangers?" Stan asked.

"Dad, ix-nay on the ower-pay angers-ray" Steve said.

"Why?" Stan asked.

" _What did you say about 'Power Rangers'_?" Cindy asked. " _Hi Mr. Smith. How are you_?"

"Cindy, my non-hippie daughter from another mother! How have you been?" Stan asked. "Wait, where are you? I can hear you, but where the hell are you?"

"Good to see you Mr. Smith, but I'm not your daughter" Cindy chuckled as we see her doing voices back at the lab.

"It's just a metaphor" Stan said.

"Guys, can we focus please?" Hayley begged.

"I don't know. What if things go wrong?" Stan wondered.

"Let them fight" a girl voiced by Grace Park is heard.

"Oh my God, it's Akiko!" Steve shouted.

"You know that girl?" Zoey asked.

"Zoey please don't get angry, but before we met, we used to date, but I've moved on, I swear to God!" Steve pleaded.

"I know that Steve. It's okay. I believe in you" Zoey smiled.

"Thank you. I don't feel comfortable seeing my ex-girlfriends around" Steve explained.

"Everyone has been waiting for this battle since the beginning. In order to bring balance to this world, let them fight!" Akiko shouted.

"Should we call reinforcements?" Stan asked.

"Let them fight!" Akiko shouted again.

"But what if things go ugly?" Mr. Wilson asked.

"Let them fight!" Akiko repeated.

"But I don't want my baby boy or my baby girl getting hurt!" Francine complained.

"Neither do my baby girl!" Mrs. Wilson agreed.

"What about my boy?" Henry argued.

"Let them fight!" Akiko insisted.

"You just want giant robots fighting each other, don't you?" Stan shook his head.

"Damn my Japanese blood" Akiko cursed.

"We will fight! However, I need to say something" Hayley steps out of the robot and stands on top of a building.

"Hayley, what on Earth are you doing?" Stan asked as he sees her upwards.

"Dad, I need to tell you guys something. (Clears throat) We all have one enemy! He corrupts everyone and everything! He turns the best of us against each other! I want everyone who's watching this right now to lower your weapons. Tonight, turn your weapons to the island! Turn weapons to Watson! Together, we can defeat him and put an end towards his corruption! Tonight, let's take down his robot and destroy the ROBOCO-1,000,000! Turn your weapon and let him know...it's over!" Hayley shouted as everyone in Langley Falls cheered.

Meanwhile, Deputy Watson is testing the ROBOCO-1,000,000 once again. It is running and fighting street poles.

"Good! It looks like things are going well" he said as we see Stelio Kontos, Luis Ramirez, and Ricky Spanish…building more robots.

"This is so much fun huh?" Ricky cheered as nobody answered. "Hello! We're on the same team, remember?"

"Huh? My bad" Luis said as the guys fist punched.

Back at the CIA, the crowd is watching Blue Blaster walking towards New Zealand.

"Hang on" Stan said as he grabs his cell phone to call inside.

"Hello?" Hayley answers the call.

" _Hayley, this is your father. What if things don't go as well as you guys plan? Do you want us to follow you?_ " Stan asked.

"Dad, leave the battle for us four only. The least I want is to see any of you guys getting hurt" Hayley suggested as it paused for a moment.

" _Hello? Hello?_ " Stan called, but the ROBOCO-1,000,000 shows up. Everyone is watching the fight on a gigantic TV screen at the CIA.

"This is breaking news! I'm Greg Corbin here with my partner Terry Bates! We are witnessing two robots going at it with each other. This battle will determine the fate of the already damaged Langley Falls. Can Team Smith redeem themselves after their failed Murder Games attempt?" Greg reported as he was looking through a video camera while holding on a microphone.

"Let's see how scared our little girl Libby is" Terry said as the camera points to Libby, who was jumping up and down excitedly.

"Hello, my dear Hayley. It's so good to see you again. It looks like you guys want to die again, huh?" Watson asked as he is watching the fight.

"Not this time Watson" Hayley grumbled as the Blue Blaster kicks the stomach of the ROBOCO-1,000,000.

(Cheering)

"No fair! That was beginner's luck" Watson said as his robot shoots a laser attack, this knocking down Team Smith's robot.

" _Okay, here's the surprise you guys have been asking for: you see the blue button there? If you do, first punch the robot then press it. Otherwise, it will not work_ " Cindy instructed as the Blue Blaster attacks the ROBOCO-1,000,000 with a powerful punch. Deputy Watson's robot kneels down.

(Cheering)

"Way to go kids!" Stan cheered.

"Oh no you don't!" Deputy Watson shouted as the ROBOCO-1,000,000 got up. The robot shrugs off the damage and spins around.

(A/E Play the battle music played on the final episode of "Gravity Falls". Look up _Gravity Falls_ _the Final Battle_ and play it.)

"Damn, it was not hurt one bit" Steve said.

" _No, it's okay. You guys are doing great. Now press the blue button_ " Cindy said as the Blue Blaster shoots missiles at the ROBOCO-1,000,000 and it falls back into the water.

"Awesome! Great surprise Cindy! I told you she was hot and badass!" Jeff cheered.

"JEFF!" Hayley shouted.

"Babe, what's wrong with her being badass?" Jeff chuckled as their robot continues to shoot missiles. The ROBOCO-1,000,000 is showing wears of damage.

"Watch this!" Zoey said as the Blue Blaster punches the face of the ROBOCO-1,000,000 multiple times as the eye socket pops out.

"Good job Zoey!" Hayley cheered.

"Thanks" Zoey said.

"Come on, please get up!" Deputy Watson pleaded as the ROBOCO-1,000,000 gets up and kicks Blue Blaster on its leg.

"Oh no" Jeff said as the good robot got hurt.

"Not so fast" Hayley said as the arms of Blue Blaster grab a hold of the ROBOCO-1,000,000 and took its left arm and spins the robot around. It throws it to the edge of the sea as water splashes everywhere.

"Cindy, is this water proof?" Steve asked.

" _It is, I promise you guys. Otherwise, I'm one son of a bitch_ " Cindy chuckled as everyone back in Langley Falls is cheering.

"Get up!" Watson demanded as the ROBOCO-1,000,000 shakes off the water.

"Guys, it looks like that we can win!" Steve cheered as the Blue Blaster shoots missiles once again.

"Not this time!" Watson shouted as the ROBOCO-1,000,000 holds a shield to negate damage.

"Akiko, look what you have done!" Stan shouted as Akiko is watching.

"Mr. Smith, we do not have much of a choice!" she snapped.

"Hey, at least our baby girl is all right" Mrs. Wilson smiled for a bit.

"You and your stupid blood!" Stan shouted, only for Akiko to kick him in the groin.

"Don't ever insult my blood again!" she snapped.

"I'll have what she's having!" Snot laughed as everyone glared at him. "What?"

Meanwhile, Team Smith looks very confidence with their fight.

"Guys, we can do this. We may not have been given the answer to finding their weakness, but we found it all by ourselves and with the help of Cindy and 'D'" Steve said, only for the Blue Blaster to get hurt.

"What the hell was that?" Zoey asked as…robots the size of Blue Blaster show up.

"Watch this!" Ricky Spanish said as his grey robot stabbed the stomach of Blue Blaster and he laughs evilly.

 _Ricky Spanish…_

"DAMN IT!" Hayley stomps her feet as Blue Blaster kicks Ricky's robot, but nothing happens.

"That is so not fair! We were not ready for this! Now we have to fight more robots!" Steve shouted as a dark blue and green robot teamed up with the grey robot and the ROBOCO-1,000,000 and took turns punching Blue Blaster.

" _Guys, the missiles!_ " Cindy instructed as Blue Blaster shoots them with the built-in weapons as the evil robots fall down.

(Cheering)

"Enjoy the fight, ladies and gentlemen. I'm just getting started" Deputy Watson laughs evilly as lightning strikes with the evil robots and Blue Blaster posing a battle stance.

 **End of Chapter**

 **I hope you enjoyed this robot fighting chapter. There will be more to come for. Again, thanks to Megan Hermione Lovegood for letting me use Cindy Redmond. Read and review and see you next week.**


	13. The Fight for Langley Falls 2

**I don't own anything except for my OCs.**

The scene takes place where our heroes are currently inside the Blue Blaster. Apparently, more robots are causing trouble.

"Oh this is bull crap! How in the world are we supposed to beat these guys?" Jeff asked as the gang of evil robots is taking turns punching Blue Blaster.

"Okay, I was not prepared for this at all. The good news is that I have a backup" Cindy said as an army of robots appeared.

"Cindy, did you just countered yourself?" Zoey asked.

" _Look I'm more of a science girl than English girl, all right?_ " Cindy snapped as the robot army try to take down the evil robots.

"Not if I can help it!" Ricky Spanish shouted as his robot stabbed some robots in their stomach.

" _Ricky Span_..." his words were cut as Blue Blaster shoots lasers at it.

"Damn it!" Ricky cursed as his robot falls to the ground.

The rest of Langley Falls is cheering on the Blue Blaster.

"Come on! Some army you guys are" Deputy Watson grumbled as the ROBOCO-1,000,000 shoots lasers at Blue Blaster, which took some light damage.

"Way to go guys!" Hayley cheered as the Blue Blaster's defensive shield negated damage.

"Not if I can help it" Deputy Watson said as the ROBOCO-1,000,000 releases laser attacks at the Blue Blaster, thus knocking it down to the ground.

"Oh no!" Hayley shouted.

The rest of Langley Falls watch in worry.

"You can do it sweetie!" Mrs. Wilson cheered.

We now see the robots flying to a local river.

"Okay, tell me this is not going to be fun!" Jeff shouted as the Blue Blaster was holding on to the ROBOCO-1,000,000. Unfortunately, the other robots are attacking Blue Blaster.

" _Come on guys, fight back_!" Cindy shouted.

Meanwhile, we go inside the mind of Roger. Believe it or not, he was set free.

"My God, whose leg do you have to hump to avoid getting beaten up by your friends?" he grumbled as he found the person that made Roger become Ricky Spanish. It was…Roger with the evil side of him.

"It looks like we meet again" the evil Roger said.

"I thought I killed you" regular Roger said.

"Would have, could have, should have" evil Roger taunted, only for him to disappear.

"Damn it! Where did he go? Okay Roger, you faced this situation before. You can do it again" he told himself as he figures out how to eliminate Ricky Spanish.

Meanwhile, the rest of the heroes are shooting missiles at the enemy robots. Unfortunately, they seem to run out.

"Oh great, that was our only act of defense!" Zoey shouted.

"Guys, we're going to have to fight the old way" Steve suggested as they move their arms and legs to fight. However, it was too much for Blue Blaster to handle.

"Okay, this is going to sound ridiculous, but I have an idea" Hayley suggested as she moves the arm of Blue Blaster to pick up a gigantic rock to create a stone sword, similar to hers.

"Hayley, what are you doing?" Steve asked.

"Steve, I'm going to make a weapon since punching and kicking will do nothing much to win" Hayley explained as the newly made sword slashes the other robots.

"All right, we got something!" Jeff cheered.

"How in the world were these robots made?" Steve wondered.

 **Flashback**

We see how Luis Ramirez, Ricky Spanish, and Stelio Kontos were building their robots.

"Okay guys, since Deputy Watson wants his chance to rule Langley Falls, we are going to create backup so that we are able to fulfill his wish" Ricky suggested.

"Like what?" Luis asked.

"Like these robots we're building, of course" Ricky laughs.

We see Stelio carrying over a ton of iron, with no feelings of pain at all.

"My God, how is he not tried?" Ricky wondered.

"Stelio is never tired of carrying iron. Iron is tired of carrying Stelio" Luis laughed.

 _Stelio, Stelio Kontos_

 _Stelio, Stelio Kontos_

 _Stelio, Stelio Kontos_

We see Deputy Watson adding more touches to the ROBOCO-1,000,000.

"A little bit of that and a little bit of this and that's it" he said after he finished his product. "Before Team Smith arrives to challenge the ROBOCO-1,000,000 and lose again, I need to do one little project" he told himself as he wrote something on Hayley's wish book that his former client Officer Jones stole.

"Done" he said.

 **Flashback Ends**

We see Officer Jones receiving a train ride back to New Zealand.

"Any plans sir?" someone asked.

"Don't ask" Jones responded.

Meanwhile, Blue Blaster grabbed the leg of the ROBOCO-1,000,000 and sprung him to the water. There was a huge splash made.

"Way to go Zoey!" Steve cheered.

" _I forgot who's who, but who cares? Keep up the good work guys_ " Cindy cheered as the Blue Blaster cuts the heads of the robots made by Stelio Kontos, Luis Ramirez, and Ricky Spanish.

"Whoa, tell me I didn't see that coming" Zoey said.

"Oh, it happened all right" Steve said.

"We should squash the evil guys like cockroaches" Jeff suggested.

"Eww, I don't like cockroaches" Zoey freaked out a bit.

"It's just an expression, Zoey" Steve said as it was between the ROBOCO-1,000,000 and Blue Blaster.

We see everyone back at Langley Falls, still watching the fight going on.

"This is Greg Corbin. Our heroes have made one of the biggest comebacks in robot fighting history!" Greg cheered

"What do you mean one of the biggest comebacks in robot fighting history, Greg? We have never seen robots grappling each other in Langley Falls ever!" Terry shouted.

"Oh be quiet Terry! This is so much kickass! This is awesome!" Greg snapped.

"Not as awesome as _Pacific Rim_ …oh wait a minute…" Terry paused.

"What?" Greg asked.

Stan and Bullock were watching the fight too. Suddenly, someone's cell phone rings.

"Hello?" Stan answers. "Right away dwarf" he hangs up his phone. "Sir, we're needed."

"Let's wait until after the fight" Bullock suggested.

"I'm sure he will wait" Stan said.

Meanwhile, it was between Blue Blaster and the ROBOCO-1,000,000.

"Go Steve go!" Snot, Barry, Toshi, and…Vince Chung cheered.

"Vince, what are you doing here? We have no money!" Snot snapped.

"Look, I'm sorry for my actions from the past. I changed, I swear. I left my former girlfriends for good. Please forgive me!" Vince begged as he offered a handshake.

"No handshakes" Barry said as Vince looks down. "I…want a hug instead!" he hugs the popular Asian tightly.

"Me too!" Snot said as he and Toshi hug Vince as well.

"Who's that?" Mark asked.

"Who cares? Team Smith is winning!" Adaline cheered.

We see the robots taking turns punching each other.

"It's not working. We need the army now!" Hayley shouted as the robot army that Cindy built earlier arrive to aid the Blue Blaster, but unfortunately, the ROBOCO-1,000,000 shot them to destruction with a powerful laser attack.

"NO!" Team Smith shouted in unison.

" _Okay, you guys are doing well so far. It does not look easy but hold tight_ " Cindy announced as the robots break each other's eyes.

"It's over!" Watson shouted but we see a huge bright light for a moment, but the scene resumes back to Team Smith's robot.

" **DANGER! DANGER! DANGER!** " the inside of the Blue Blaster shouts as Team Smith escapes immediately. They go straight swimming in the water, while wearing their superhero costumes.

"Guys, what are you doing?!" we see Cindy looking upset. "I need to go find them."

"You will do no such thing" 'D' said.

"What are you talking about sir? They cannot take down the robots with their bare arms" Cindy said.

"Look" 'D' pointed that…the ROBOCO-1,000,000 is suddenly shaking.

Team Smith is still in the water as we see them through their necks.

"Is this good?" Jeff asked.

"Keep swimming back to land guys" Hayley suggested as Team Smith continue to swim back to land.

The ROBOCO-1,000,000 is losing bits of bots and screws and wires.

"Oh no, my creation! No!" he panicked as the ROBOCO-1,000,000 is officially destroyed.

"Oh my God, we did it! We finally kill the ROBOCO-1,000,000!" Jeff cheered.

"But how?!" Hayley wondered as we see the Blue Blaster shooting a powerful missile at the ROBOCO-1,000,000 while it sacrificed itself along the process, but Team Smith evacuated before the blue robot exploded.

The rest of Langley Falls is celebrating Team Smith's victory.

"Our babies are going to be all right!" Francine cheered as she kisses Stan on the lips.

"Yes we are! The world is saved!" Stan cheered as well.

Team Smith returned back to land with grins on their faces and wrapped with towels around their bodies.

"We did it. It wasn't easy, but..." Jeff's speech was interrupted by a huge loud noise.

"What's that?" Zoey asked as the parts of the ROBOCO-1,000,000 and the other evil robots were fusing to create not one, but four gigantic robots.

"What the f*ck?!" Steve shouted as the robots much taller than the ROBOCO-1,000,000 stood tall.

"(Laughs evilly) you foolish idiots! Do you really think you were going to defeat my army that easily?" Deputy Watson announced with a loud unseen voice.

"How is that possible? We defeated you guys! I even have the wish book!" Hayley shouted.

"Oh that reminds me..." Deputy Watson said as we see a quick montage of Deputy Watson writing something on the wish book before Hayley destroyed it with her arrow that she shot earlier.

"I wish...that robots were made if the ROBOCO-1,000,000 was to be defeated! Guess what? My wish came true! Therefore, you have not won!" Deputy Watson laughs evilly.

Everyone back at Langley Falls freak out.

"I hope you're happy!" Stan shouted at Akiko.

"I told you to never curse at my blood. Look what you have done" Akiko said.

"Snot, I don't want to go uh-oh in my pants, but I think I need to bleach my underpants again!" Barry panicked.

"We're doomed!" Snot shouted.

"NO!" Toshi screamed.

"Babe, it looks like this is the end!" Adaline cried as she was hugging Mark.

"Adaline, it can't be over. The war had just started. Team Smith can do this! Even the dark elves were much more difficult than these robots" Mark said.

"You better be right about this" Adaline said.

"This will be the last break you guys will get before judgment day. You have 24 hours to fight. It will be a one on one battle. Good luck" Watson announced as the robots disappeared.

"24 hours to defeat the robot? That's not a lot of time" Steve said.

"There is no way we're going to win this time. If this was Digimon, the ROBOCO-1,000,000 would have been ultimate-level" Steve explained.

"Except we're dealing with four mega-level robots. Our robot is probably champion" Zoey explained.

"Hey! There's no such thing as levels in my vocabulary" Cindy shows up.

"Cindy, what are we going to do?" Hayley asked.

"All right, you need help and I mean a lot of help" 'D' shows up as well.

"Hey Mr. 'D', how are you going to help us?" Jeff asked.

"Come to the land, but first, please change into something warm. I need the heroes to not catch a cold if Langley and also the world needed to be saved" 'D' suggested as Team Smith left for a bit.

Later, they arrived in their normal outfits, fully dried.

"Zoey, have I told you that you look 100 million times sexier with your hair wet and straight?" Steve chuckled.

"Steve, please focus. I'm flattered, but right now is not the time" Zoey said.

"Sorry" Steve apologized.

"Thank you for coming" Cindy said.

"Cindy, we're sorry the Blue Blaster is broken" Hayley apologized.

"It's all right Hayley. I break over 100 or more robots every day. That's what I love about science. It's full of fun and excitement" Cindy explained.

"Watch this! I have something to officially defeat Deputy Watson" 'D' said as Team Smith walk towards the lab and it had 4 different robots. The colors of each robot were blue, red, green, and yellow.

"Each of you, pick a robot and everything will be explained" 'D' instructed.

"I got red" Hayley said.

"I got yellow" Zoey said.

"Dibs on green" Jeff said.

"All right, I got blue" Steve said.

"You each have your own robot. Since the Blue Blaster is gone for good, I'd figure you guys can control your own robots on their own. We had you guys ride on the Blue Blaster to see if you are ready to fight robots with robots on your own. You guys look ready" 'D' explained.

"This looks good, Mr. 'D', but how in the world did Cindy have time to build these" Jeff asked.

"Oh I got a little bit of help" Cindy explained as Stan and Bullock show up.

"Dad!" Steve and Hayley cheered.

"Mr. S!" Jeff cheered as well

"Hi kids. Bullock and I got together with 'D' and figured that since robot battling is what everyone wants to see, I'd figure let's go with the flow. We did anything that can defeat Deputy Watson" Stan explained.

"Mr. B, is that true? This is awesome!" Jeff wondered.

"Jeffrey, the robots were built right away and we asked Ms. Redmond to approve the designs and made them in an instant" Bullock explained.

"I knew Mr. Smith was a better dad than Peter the Fat Man Griffin" Cindy laughed.

"Oh you mean Meg's dad, who we never seen before, well at least I haven't met" Zoey said.

"I'm sure we'll see the other members of the Griffins someday" Steve said as he looks at the audience and blinks.

Meanwhile, the heroes are testing out their newly built robots. Each of them was fighting fake giant dinosaurs and weaker enemy robots.

"This is so cool! It's like we're characters inside a virtual system" Steve said.

"So this is what Kuvira from _The Legend of Korra_ feels when she was inside that robot, in which Korra kicked her ass at the end" Zoey said. "Sorry not sorry for spoilers."

"Whatever you say Zoey" Hayley said.

"Okay, can you guys try running?" Stan's voice is heard in every robot.

" _Dad, is that you?_ " Hayley asked.

" _Hayley, this is your father. Do you remember when Cindy was providing her voice when you guys were riding the giant blue robot? Well, this is my time to show you how awesome I am_ " Stan said.

"Mr. S, are you a robot too?" Jeff asked as we see Hayley smack her own face with her hand in disappointment.

" _So are you guys ready?_ " Stan asked.

"We are!" everyone cheered in unison.

" _I can't hear you!_ " Stan shouted.

"WE ARE!" Team Smith shouted louder.

" _I still can't hear you!_ " Stan shouted again.

"I SAY WE F*CKEN ARE!" Jeff screamed while everyone looked at him with weird looks.

" _I guess you guys are_ " Stan chuckles.

(Ground shaking)

"What's that?" Hayley asked as she and the other members of Team Smith inside their robots followed to see what the commotion was.

"Greetings, my fellow minions! Tomorrow marks the official fate of Langley Falls forever" it was Deputy Watson, who appeared on a giant TV.

"It had to be him" Zoey grumbled as Steve shushed her.

"The ROBOCO-1,000,000 was only a test!" Watson shouted.

"WHAT?!" the entire population of Langley Falls shouted with disgust.

"How in that world was the ROBOCO-1,000,000 was only a test?! All this just to rule Langley Falls?! I call bull shit!" Francine shouted.

"Our baby girl won last time and she'll do it again!" Mr. Wilson added.

"What?! You promised that things will be okay!" Adaline cried.

"Adaline, I promise things will be all right. I did not promise that things will be okay right away" Mark persuaded.

"You sure?" Adaline asked.

"It's up to Team Smith, my love" Mark said as he kisses his girlfriend on the lips. "Yes people, we are indeed back together" he told the audience as they make out to relieve themselves.

"Please welcome my robots" Deputy Watson shows the audience four gigantic powerhouse robots, which are as tall as the ROBOCO-1,000,000.

"I present you the ROBOCO-1,000,000 version 2.0 and the ROCOBOs R, L, and S" Deputy Watson presented as ROBOCOs R, L, and S represented Ricky Spanish, Luis Ramirez, and Stelio Kontos, respectively.

"I had a hunch that Team Smith was going to win, but guess what? I'm ready! Good luck and welcome to the very final edition of the Murder Games, or as I call it, the Murder Games HD Edition! The winning team determines the official fate of Langley Falls for good! Good luck!" Watson disappears.

Later, we see Team Smith mock battling and they looked ready.

"All right, you guys can get some rest. We'll return tomorrow for any final practice" 'D' said as Team Smith got out of their robots.

Later, it was nighttime. Zoey is seen taking a shower. (A/E We only see her through her upper neck.) She was thinking while the water was running. Afterwards, she is clad in a pink tank top and black yoga pants. We see her going to bed, but she has trouble sleeping. Zoey goes outside for a walk, but stops when Steve is sitting outside of the porch, clad in a white t-shirt and orange sweatpants.

"Can't sleep again?" Steve asked.

"No" Zoey answer.

"Neither can we" Hayley and Jeff arrive, while clad in their normal outfits.

Later, they go inside Cindy's lab, where there was nobody.

"We need more practice" Hayley said as Cindy shows up.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked.

"Cindy, we need more practice" Hayley begged.

"I'd figured" she smiled as Team Smith went back inside their robots and practiced more fighting.

"Remember who the enemy is!" Cindy shouted.

The next day, Team Smith arrived back to New Zealand, with their robots. Deputy Watson shows up, along with his four robots.

"This is it guys. Welcome to the final edition of the Murder Games" Jeff said as everyone in Langley Falls is watching.

"This is it. Korra made this easy, huh?" Zoey asked as the robots stare each other.

 **End of Chapter**

 **I can't believe this is the 13** **th** **chapter of the story. It's almost over. I hope to finish this story by the end of April. Thanks for reading. Don't forget to leave a review and peace out.**


	14. Team Smith vs Evil Robots 1

**I don't own anything except for my OCs.**

The scene takes place back at New Zealand. Team Smith has each member with their own robots. All of them are riding inside by the way.

"All right, this is it: the final edition of the Murder Games" Jeff said.

"Hopefully, after this, we never talk about this again" Zoey said.

"I know right" Steve agreed.

Everyone back at Langley Falls is watching the biggest battles.

"Come on Steve and Hayley, I believe in you!" Francine cheered.

"Kick their asses, sweetie!" Mrs. Wilson cheered as well.

"You can do it friends!" both Mark and Adaline encouraged in unison.

"Barry, this is like _Power Rangers_ all over again! Isn't this exciting?" Snot asked.

"Aren't they fake though?" Barry asked, only for Snot and Toshi to glare at him. "What?"

Back at New Zealand, Deputy Watson shows up and makes an announcement to the world.

"Greetings, my fellow minions!" Watson announced.

"Shut the hell up about minions! Next time I hear that, I might as well compete in the Murder Games for Hayley" Francine growled.

"You would?" Klaus asked.

"Yeah, it would make things spicier for the pepper" Francine added.

"Francine, that quote is so a few years old. Get over it!" Stan complained.

"Welcome to the final edition or as I would like to call it, the new edition of the Murder Games HD edition" Watson announced.

"HD? This is not a pay per view. Oh crap, maybe it is" Jeff said.

"HD as in 'higher deaths'" Watson explained. "Team Smith, you have your robots and I have mine, since you thought it was adorable to destroy my one and only ROBOCO-1,000,000. That's okay; my new robot army is just as strong. With that being said, all four of you can compete together and face off one robot at a time."

"So wait, does that mean we have a chance? So you're saying there's a chance?" Jeff asked.

"Shh" Hayley shushed him.

"Sorry" Jeff apologized.

"With that being said, let me announce who Team Smith will challenge" Watson said as Luis Ramirez's robot arrived.

"Why him?" Zoey asked.

"Why not? I hope we get Stelio next. I want to save the last battle with Ricky Spanish" Steve suggested.

"Steve, there are four robots, not three" Hayley corrected.

"You're right sis. Still, this is our one chance to fully destroy them" Steve said.

"ROBOCO L, are you ready?" Watson asked as Luis's robot was ready for battle, but suddenly delivered a cheap shot at Zoey's robot.

"Hey, that's not fair. I wasn't ready!" she snapped.

"Too bad! Let the games begin!" he shouted as he disappeared.

"Zoey, are you robot?" Steve asked as his robot picked up Zoey's robot.

"I'm fine. I'm not hurt. It's hard being inside a figure" Zoey explained.

"I got this one" Jeff said as his robot delivers a powerful punch to the ROBOCO L, thus knocking it down to the ground.

"That was quick" Hayley said.

"I told you" Jeff smiled, only for the ROBOCO L to get up and remove any damage done.

" _Guy, can you hear me?_ " it was Stan's voice.

"Dad?" Hayley asked.

" _Kids, each of you have different weapons inside. However, I was not able to tell each of you who have what. You guys will have to figure them out on your own. I apologize if we were in no help_ " Stan said.

"It's cool, Mr. S. It's like playing a video game without cheat codes" Jeff said as his robot kicks the ROBOCO L in the gut, only for the enemy robot to kick it back. "Hey, that's not cool!"

"Jeff, are you all right?" Hayley asked as her robot help him get up.

"I'm fine babe" Jeff said.

"Oh yeah, watch this!" Zoey shouted as her robot jumps over the ROBOCO L and flips it around and takes its leg to spin the robot around and throw it into the sea.

"Zoey, what was that?" Steve asked.

"I'm Zoey Flippin' Wilson!" Zoey roared as she continues to run to find Luis's robot.

Meanwhile, Deputy Watson is watching the action.

"Hmm, I really hate to say this, but I'm really impressed. Don't worry. They won't be cheering for long. Once the four of them get tired from fighting the first three, my new robot will take care of the rest" he said as we see a footage of the ROBOCO-1,000,000 version 2.0 destroying Team Smith and their robots into ashes and terrifying all the residents of Langley Falls with him ruling the city and the world.

"So yeah, it's awesome finding four badasses that hate Team Smith and their friends and family more than I do. I mean how awesome was that baby who pretended to be adorable, only to be used…CRAP! I totally forgot about Nemo! Damn it! I totally forget Hayley's and Jeff's puppeteer. Oh well, he was the weakest of the group" Watson said as he resumed watching the fight.

We see the ROBOCO L and the four robots of Team Smith gathered by the sea.

"You guys have yet to see the fury of the ROBOCO L" Luis said as he presses a button, in which his robot throws multiple claws at each robot. This ability creates mini black wires in which each member of Team Smith had their legs tied up, thus unable to walk or move the robots around.

"What the hell is this?!" Zoey shouted as she tries to escape.

"Ugh, I can't get out!" Hayley complained.

"Hey, I thought there was no human interference! This is cheating!" Steve shouted.

"Steve, Deputy Watson is corrupt, remember? He fixed this competition for us to lose" Jeff explained as he tries to use his poisonous hand to attack the wires, but to no use.

"Aw, what's the matter Team Smith? You guys think you're too good for my creation. Wait until you get a load of this" Luis taunted as his robot sprayed them with green goo.

"Okay, what's with the goo?" Steve asked.

"Steve, shut up…" Zoey shushed.

"Oh my God, did Zoey tell her boyfriend to shut up? Ooh, your fans are going to be furious" Jeff laughed, only for Hayley to shushed him.

"Watch this" Luis said as he punched Steve's robot, only for both the robot…and Steve to feel damage.

"My face! Zoey, you were right to tell me to shut up. Me and my big mouth" he complained as the ROBOCO L attacks the knee, in which he feels the pain as well.

"Oh crap. The goo is causing us to feel the same amount of pain the robot receives. That's not fair at all!" Hayley said, but the ROBOCO L punches Hayley's robot face with both of his hands and Hayley felt it.

"Oww, you will not get away with this, Deputy Watson!" she snapped.

"Oh yeah, how about this?" the ROBOCO L takes out a huge cannon blast and shoots it at Hayley's robot, only for Jeff's robot to block the damage with the robot's hand and it deflects it back to the ROBOCO L, in which it falls back.

"Thank you Jeff" Hayley said.

"I can't feel anything" Jeff kneels down as he holds his right hand in severe pain.

"Jeff, are you all right?" Zoey asked.

"No, I don't think I can go farther" Jeff answered.

"Jeff, please don't say that! We need you! The whole world needs you! Please hold on! You can fight through this babe! Remember how you were split in half and you turned out just fine" Hayley begged as she panicked.

(A/E Jeff was cut in half in _The Devil Wears a Lapel Pin_ , but he turned out just fine. Also, keep in mind he's NOT an alien in my fan fiction stories. He's still 100% human. Sorry for not mentioning it earlier on any of my chapters after the episode where he returned back in May. Okay enough about this: let's go on.)

"What are you talking about?" Zoey asked.

"Never mind that Zoey; babe, I remember that, but all right, screw my pain in my hand, watch this" Jeff said as he stood up and presses a button, in which he shoots bits of missiles at the ROBOCO L.

"NO! He was supposed to give up. This is not happening!" Luis complained as he sprays more goo at Team Smith.

"Oh yeah, watch this" Steve said, only for him to panic because he does not have a plan with him. "Uh, give me a second, please!"

"Steve, can you please hurry up?!" Hayley snapped in a panicked tone, only for Steve to merge into the water to clean off the goo.

"Hey, how come I'm still perfectly dry? Wait a minute, dad can you hear me?" Steve asked.

" _What is it son?_ " Stan asked.

"I think my ability is cleaning off the goo from my robot" Steve answered.

" _Nope, keep looking_ " Stan said, only for Steve's robot to get hurt.

"Guys, we need to clean up first" Hayley suggested as their robots cleaned off the goo and no longer feel the effects of the ROBOCO L's ability.

"Come on, where are you stupid hidden power?" Steve asked in a panicked tone as he looks franticly to find a button, but no luck occurred as his robot continues to get damage.

"Steve, what are you doing?" Hayley asked.

"Sis, I can't find the hidden power that Dad suggested. You guys fight while I find something" Steve suggested.

"Steve, are you crazy? I'm not letting you get beaten up all because of some crazy hidden ability. Screw that, we have a battle to win" Hayley said as her robot shoots multiple little beams at the ROBOCO L, but little damage was done.

"Babe, you need these" Jeff said as he shoots missiles at the ROBOCO L as it falls.

"I'm going with Steve's idea. Hayley and Jeff, you can hate me for this later, but stall the ROBOCO L for a bit, while I also find my ability" Zoey suggested.

"Zoey, what are you doing?" Hayley asked.

"It's not only my way of saying sorry for telling the love of my life to shut up, but also very handy. You are going to have to trust me, please" Zoey begged.

"Go for it girl. Babe, let's beat this clown like a power couple" Jeff approved.

"Well, promise me you guys will help us with the next robot fights" Hayley begged.

"Will do" both Steve and Zoey said in unison as they continue to look inside their robots.

"Steve, I'm really sorry. I was scared for us, that's all" Zoey apologized.

"It's okay. I deserved that" Steve accepts her apology.

"Okay, let's continue to find what your dad said about a hidden power" Zoey suggested as the couple continue to search, but Hayley and Jeff are doing their very best to hold off the ROBOCO L with their powers.

"Babe, I don't know how much longer this will take" Jeff said.

"We need to be patient. I'm sure they won't take long to find what they were looking for" Hayley said as the ROBOCO L is feeling less damage.

"You guys are not going to hide from me for long. I know your weakness" Luis taunted as he summons a shield to reflect the lasers and missiles back at Hayley's and Jeff's robots. Both fell to the ground.

"Babe, are you all right?" Jeff asked.

"I'm fine babe" Hayley said. "Come on guys, please hurry up!"

Steve and Zoey frantically cannot find anything.

"Zoey, I'm sorry but I don't see anything" Steve said.

"Come on, we can't give up. Hayley and Jeff can't hold off for long. We need that secret weapon now!" Zoey insisted, but the ROBOCO L is now punching Hayley's and Jeff's robots multiple times.

"Come on, get up!" Hayley shouted as she tries to move her robot around, but it seems to not respond.

"Why won't you give up? Don't tell me this thing is jammed!" Jeff ruthlessly continues to press buttons, but none were able to move.

"Stop punching yourselves! Stop punching yourselves!" Luis taunted as he grabbed their robot arms and punched each other with them. Each eye socket begins to pop out.

"I can't believe it. There is no hope for Steve and Zoey. They let us down" Hayley starts to tear up a bit.

"It looks like this is the end for us. I guess it's up for Steve and Zoey to save the world without us. At least all of us won't die them" Jeff said as a tear sheds from his face to the ground. We see the ROBOCO L about to finish them for good with a powerful cannon that will destroy them, but something happens as the cannon shoots.

"Good bye, Hayley and Jeff!" Luis laughs, only for…Steve's and Zoey's robots to receive the giant missile that almost killed Hayley and Jeff with each of their hands.

"WHAT?!" Luis shouted.

"STEVE! ZOEY!" Hayley cheered up a bit.

"We found our ability! We take any powerful attack and claim it as our own!" Steve explained.

"NO! I had Hayley and Jeff right there! That's not fair! This is fixed! Fixed, I tell you!" Watson stomped his foot on the ground.

The rest of Langley Falls sighed in unison of relieve.

"Deputy Watson better pay for my high blood medication!" Francine snapped.

"Francine, you don't even have high blood pressure" Stan said.

"I know. I just want him to pay for hurting our babies" Francine explained.

"Not only we found this, but watch this" Zoey said as her robot does multiple kicks at the ROBOCO L, just like Chun-Li from _Street Fighter_.

"That is so cool! Watch this! I found another ability" Steve said as his robot teleports from one side of the robot to another very quickly. It is behind the enemy as it kicks the backside and Zoey's robot continues to do her multiple kicks.

"All right, way to go guys!" Jeff cheered as his robot, along with Hayley's robots got up and joined in the fight as well.

"WHAT?! How in the world are they able to make that comeback! That is not fair at all! Come on! I need you man!" Deputy Watson shouted.

Meanwhile, the rest of the villains were watching the fight as well.

"Are you guys ready?" Ricky asked, only for Stelio to nod. "Go on Stelio, my Greek giant man. Go make Watson proud" he said as the robots slowly walk.

Also, we see Officer Jones limping to the Murder Games, but there was nobody in sight.

"It's time to take drastic action" he said.

Meanwhile, the ROBOCO L is about to lose.

"I'm not going down that easily" Luis said as his robot shakes off the damage caused by Zoey's robot.

"Guys, I need a little help here" she suggested as she rubs her leg for a bit.

"Wait a minute; are you the one doing the kicking and not the robot?" Steve asked.

"Wait a minute; how are you watching me?" Zoey asked.

"I can see you guys too" Jeff said as the camera pans into four squares, with each member of Team Smith.

"Come on guys, we can finish this. Let's do this" Hayley suggested as the robots take out…swords.

"Swords?! Where do they come from?" Jeff asked.

" _Hey guys, this is Stan once again. Each of you has a pair of swords. Take them out of the back of your robots and finish your opponents with them. Good luck_ " Stan's voice is heard as the robots were hit by an aura attack from ROBOCO L, only for the damage to not be heavy.

"NOW!" Hayley shouted as Team Smith used their swords, which absorbed lightening and together, they created one powerful lighting attack to kill off the ROBOCO L.

"NO!" Luis shouted as his robot has been defeated. However, the evil man managed to escape before the robot exploded into pieces.

"Did we just pull a _Power Rangers_ , just minus the song?" Steve asked.

"I did we did, but oh well" Zoey shrugged.

"We did it! We won!" Jeff cheered as Luis Ramirez is officially defeated.

"But how?" Steve asked.

"I don't know pal. We did it" Hayley whispered.

"We won? WE WON!" Zoey cheered, but only for the next robot to arrive.

"Ladies and gentlemen, congratulations to Team Smith for limping their way into victory!" Watson announced as the rest of Langley Falls cheer them on.

"All right kids! You got this!" Stan cheered.

"You can do it! Hey Mark, _a true, true friend helps a friend in need_ " Adaline sings.

"Sweetheart, right now is not the time to sing _My Little Pony_ songs, but what the hell?" Mark gives in.

" _A true, true friend helps a friend in need. To see the light that shines from a true, true friend_ " the couple shares a brief duet.

Back at the area where the other villains are hidden, Luis Ramirez arrives.

"Guys, you have to defeat Team Smith. I need you guys to win this for us. Can't you guys fight them altogether?" Luis asked.

"We can't. Orders of the boss" Ricky said.

"Well, go get them, whoever is next" Luis said.

Meanwhile, Team Smith rest up for a bit, only for the next robot to arrive.

"Who is that?" Steve asked.

"I think I know who he is" Hayley said as it was the ROBOCO S.

"This is for you dad" both Steve and Hayley said in unison.

 _Stelio, Stelio Kontos_

 _Stelio, Stelio Kontos_

 _Stelio, Stelio Kontos_

"Bring it on" Zoey said as the four damaged robots posed to fight the Greek giant robot.

"Next up for Team Smith and their robots is Team Smith vs. The ROBOCO S! Good luck. You guys are going to need it" Watson laughed as Team Smith used their swords to attack Stelio's robot, but there was no damage.

Meanwhile, Stan is moving impatiently.

"Come on kids! Kick that bastard's ass!" he shouted as Team Smith continues to fight their next robot opponent.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed watching some more robot battling. It will be more kickass in the next few chapters to go. See you next week with a new chapter. This is pen123 signing off. Don't forget to leave a review.**


	15. Team Smith vs Evil Robots 2

**I don't own anything except for my OCs.**

The scene takes place where Team Smith is facing the next robot giant: the ROBOCO S. Before the fight, Greg and Terry were reporting the aftermath.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is Greg Corbin. Our heroes are one step closer to saving the world. They have defeated one of many robots and there are plenty to go. This is so far the greatest news the town has had since forever" Greg said.

"That's right Greg. If Team Smith can keep their composure, we are guaranteed that Langley Falls will once again be one safe town from evil. Now let's see how excited our little girl Libby feels" Terry said as we see Libby playing with a Smartphone.

"I hate this century" Greg chuckles.

Meanwhile, Team Smith and their robots had a quick get together after no success on damaging Stelio Kontos' robot.

"Okay, nothing seems to be working. Thank God for the timeout Deputy Watson unexpectedly gave us. Usually villains like him don't do this type of generosity" Steve said.

"Steve, we need to stay focus" Hayley said.

"You're right, babe. What can we do though?" Jeff wondered.

"There's only one thing we can do that we have done so far: fight" Zoey answered.

"Are you sure? Isn't there at least one plan for defeating a tough giant like Stelio? After all, we all think that he's the toughest, yet I don't understand why we are fighting him now" Steve wondered.

"Steve, you did want to save Ricky Spanish for last and isn't that what you somehow wished for?" Hayley asked.

"Did you use the book?" Steve asked.

"Captain Obvious, he destroyed my book" Hayley said. "(Sigh) I'll deal with you later, book."

Meanwhile, Stan and Bullock were watching. Stan was watching while he was grinding his teeth.

"Smith, are you all right?" Bullock asked.

"I am not fine, sir. That was my former high school bully" Stan explained.

"Don't worry Smith. Team Smith will kick their ass" Bullock said as he pats Stan's shoulder.

Meanwhile, Mark and Adaline had scared looks on their faces.

"Babe, I'm scared" Adaline said as she hugs Mark tightly.

"I don't like this guy at all. You know what's funny? It's the fact that he's in a robot suit and the fact that he's the most powerful guy in the world has made it bad news for the world. How in the hell do fans love them? Are they evil?" Mark asked as he looks at his iPhone, which had comments such as "Stelio Kontos is GOD! Chuck Norris tells Stelio Kontos stories! Stelio Kontos is the greatest _American Dad_ character ever, along with Ricky Spanish!"

"This is why I don't take social media seriously" Adaline said.

"Me too babe. Too many trolls and fake bandwagon fans" Mark agreed.

Meanwhile, Deputy Watson arrived.

"Ladies and gentlemen, now that the break is officially over, let's resume the competition" he said as he vanished.

 _Stelio, Stelio Kontos_

 _Stelio, Stelio Kontos_

"Can't they shut the hell up?!" Steve shouted.

"Steve, calm down" Zoey said.

"I can't calm down Zoey! The man is evil! Where the hell was help when I was defenseless the last time I had to face him alone before the formation of Team Smith?" Steve wondered.

"We got this dude. We can do what Mr. S never accomplished" Jeff said.

"Win a Murder Games competition?" Zoey asked.

"No shit Sherlock (laughs)" Hayley joked as their robots resumed their battling ways. Hayley's robot launched a powerful rocket blast to attack Stelio's robot and damage was made.

"Yes, we did it! Babe, that was amazing! It looks like we won! Team Smith for the win" Jeff cheered as nobody else did…because Stelio's robot was left without leaving a mark.

"What the hell?! I don't get it. We should have defeated him. Damn it Watson!" Jeff angrily shouted as he pounds the buttons of his robot and suddenly, it launches multiple claws. "Whoa, where was this coming from?"

"Come on Stelio Kontos! You can beat them! Remember, you are Stelio FREAKING Kontos! Do not let anybody stop you from winning!" Watson cheered on as Stelio grabbed the claws from Jeff's robot and suddenly he uses them to strangle Jeff's robot.

"Ahh! Guys, I'm stuck! It looks like Stelio is much tougher than we expected" Jeff said as the rest of Team Smith tried to hit the enemy robot, but nothing seemed to work.

"Guys, come on! Fight harder! Stelio cannot stay this powerful forever!" Steve demanded as his robot used both of its hands to punch the Greek giant's robot, but as usual, nothing seemed to be working.

"Let me try something" Zoey suggested as her robot does multiple kicks, like she did with the previous robot. Again, her move does no damage at all.

"(Laughing) you foolish children! Do you really think you can actually defeat the greatest powerful human being in the world? I hate to burst your bubble, but you cannot!" Watson laughs evilly as Stelio suddenly grab Jeff's robot by the left leg and spins him around. He throws him into the water.

"JEFF!" Hayley shouted.

"Babe, I'm all right. Hey guys, why don't we mimic what Stelio did to me. That way, he has to be beaten up. If we leave him like this, who knows if we ever will find a weakness" Jeff suggested.

"Take him down by the hamstring. Remember back when we fought him in the other Murder Games? Stelio is not and I repeat is not invincible" Steve agreed as the robots gathered around the ROBOCO S and all the robots tried to grab Stelio's robot by the leg, but nothing seemed to work.

"COME ON DAMN IT!" Hayley cursed as she was pulling the lever inside her robot, as well as everyone else doing the same, but nobody's arm is grabbing Stelio's foot.

 _Stelio, Stelio Kontos_

 _Stelio, Stelio Kontos_

"For once, shut the hell up! This music is so outrageous!" Steve shouted. "Uh hello, where are you DING DING DING people?"

We actually see the people who compose the dinging whenever someone says the magic word…watching the robots fighting.

"Get hurt damn it!" Steve is losing patience as he is pressing buttons as it launches mini missiles to attack Stelio, but it wipes away the attacks.

"Hang on, I have an idea" Hayley said as she types something, in which she is contacting Stan.

" _Hello?_ " Stan answered.

"Dad, this is Hayley. Do you have Cindy's number? For some odd reason, we haven't heard from her since then?" Hayley asked.

" _Wait a minute, I don't get it. How in the world do you NOT have her cell phone number? That was the NUMBER ONE rule of Ultimate Heroes_!" Stan shouted.

"Mr. S, with all due to respect, that wasn't the number one rule. The number one rule was to never talk about the Ultimate Heroes or was it something else? I forgot" Jeff said.

" _Ultimate Heroes are never irresponsible. Let me tell you one thing…_ " Stan was interrupted.

"Dad, I need to talk to Cindy now!" Hayley demanded.

" _Oh, I'm deeply sorry_ " we see Stan attempting to contact Cindy, who was seen…laughing as she was calling.

"(Laughing) do I laugh like Rainbow Dash?" Cindy asked as her phone rings. "This is Redmond. Oh shit. Hang on. Jessica, I'm sorry but I have to go. Team Smith needs me. Love you" Cindy hangs up. "Hello?"

The scene shifts back to Team Smith's robots fighting.

"Hey Cindy, this is Hayley. Where have you been? We haven't heard from you since a while back" Hayley wondered.

" _I'm so sorry. I thought you guys didn't need any more extra help_ " Cindy apologized.

"That's okay. Anyways, we're fighting Stelio Kontos and we still have no clue on how to defeat his robot. We tried to aim for the hamstring" Hayley explained as Steve's, Zoey's, and Jeff's robots were kicking the ROBOCO S's leg, but nothing happened as the enemy robot launched short but powerful bullets at them as they fall to the ground.

" _Okay, you know what? This is going to sound ridiculous, but you guys are going to have to take risks_ " Cindy suggested.

"Risks? What in the world are you talking about blondie?" Hayley wondered.

" _Get closer to the robot and fight him like you have never fought before. Fight like how Eddie and Axel fought before, aside from the New York invasion_ " Cindy explained.

"Wow, can't those two ever get along? I suggest they listen to that fun song that _SpongeBob Squarepants_ sang with Plankton" Jeff joked.

" _Jeff, this is not the time to talk about them. Just do it. The robots can fit more than one person, by the way, so in case one of you ends up losing your robot, quickly, and I mean quickly find the nearest robot you can find. Good luck and I will be there for guidance, along with your dad and 'D', who I haven't heard from_ " Cindy explained.

" _Sorry, I had to take care of something. Kick, not kiss, ass Team Smith_ " 'D' said as Hayley's robot ran towards Stelio's robot and she launched powerful kicks and punches. This time, it seems to be working.

"Thank you Redmond!" Hayley shouted.

Meanwhile, Deputy Watson was about to take action back at the Murder Games area.

"This is what I'm going to do. Good luck finding home, ex-boss!" he shouted as he…stole Deputy Watson's helicopter and flies away.

Meanwhile, Stan and Bullock were talking.

"Sir, get backup just in case. I know Akiko would be mad if we refused to let Hayley and the others fight with their robots, but nothing was said about not helping them with reinforcement. Akiko just wants to see robots fighting" Stan suggested.

"Smith, are you actually taking advice from a girl?" Bullock asked.

"Yes sir" Stan looks down.

"Just go with your plan" Bullock agreed as the men left.

Officer Jones arrives where the others were watching the fight. He then starts destroying the helicopter as it falls to the ground. He manages to escape from being killed with his athleticism as we see a huge explosion.

"TRAITOR!" he shouted.

Meanwhile, Team Smith followed Cindy's plan.

"Okay, if any of you robots have powerful weapons; release them now or forever…" Steve's suggestion was cut as his robot was grabbed by the neck and was sprung back and forth.

"Hey, I wasn't ready! Okay, that's it" Steve presses multiple buttons to launch random attacks as the Greek giant just stood there. The other robots launched their attacks for something, until Zoey realized something.

"Hey guys, I think I know why he's not getting hurt" she explained.

"What is it girl?" Steve asked.

"It's not Stelio that we are supposed to hurt, it's someone else" Zoey answered.

"You mean one of us is the actual bad guy? Oh no!" Jeff panicked.

"Jeff, relax, it's not either of us. It's actually them" Zoey pointed to a group of people. It was…the chorus group singing Stelio's theme song.

"What? I don't get it" Jeff wondered.

The chorus group that sang Stelio's theme song is performing inside the head of the robot.

 _Stelio, Stelio Kontos_

 _Stelio, Stelio Kontos_

The ongoing singing only made the ROBOCO S much stronger and even more evil.

"Every time he sings, Stelio becomes much more powerful. I think this is like a video game where you have to defeat something in order to defeat the boss. I think that's it" Steve said. "Zoey, I think you are on to something."

"Guys, watch this" Jeff said as his robot ran.

"Jeff, what are you doing?" Hayley asked.

"Watch and learn" Jeff said as he summons a powerful sword and attacks the head by stabbing it.

 _Stelio, Stelio Kontos_

 _Stelio, Ste…_

(Screaming)

The chorus singing group escape very quickly, leaving the Greek giant's robot more vulnerable.

"Grr" the ROBOCO S have opened gigantic metal hands and officially squashes Jeff's robot to death.

"JEFF!" Hayley cried as her husband's robot has been defeated.

"YES! Way to go Stelio! This may not be outer space, but seeing Jeff dead in front of Hayley is icing on the cake. Hayley's tears are delicious!" Watson laughs evilly.

Hayley looks down, as we see only her nose and mouth.

"I…can't believe it. Jeff is gone. Poor Mary. She's going to grow up without a father. I can't believe it" Hayley cries as she covers her face with her hands.

"Jeff is gone. I knew it" Steve looks down, along with Zoey.

"He was such a sweet guy" Zoey said as she started to tear up a bit.

The rest of Langley Falls look devastated.

Mary had a scared look.

"Daddy?" she asked.

"Don't worry honey. Daddy is actually hiding inside the evil robot. He will take care of the evil man" Francine said as she tries to stay strong.

Suddenly, a figure approaches as Hayley continues to cry.

"Babe, are you ready to kill Stelio or stand there sobbing?" it was…Jeff.

"JEFF! I thought you were dead" Hayley runs to him as they kiss and hug.

"Thanks to this" Jeff shows Hayley…a magical device that transfer anyone from one robot to another.

"We can ride on your robot together" Jeff suggested.

"Let's kick some ass babe!" Hayley cheered.

Deputy Watson does not look happy.

"That maniac! I thought he was dead! No! No! No!" Watson kicks stuff around in frustration.

Everyone in Langley Falls cheer on.

"I told you daddy's all right, sweetheart!" Francine tells her granddaughter.

"Yay daddy" Mary smiled.

Meanwhile, Zoey is about to take action.

"You have been exposed, Stelio Kontos. You are not going to stay evil, attack so many innocent people and become more powerful and getting away with this. You hurt my boyfriend and his dad and the people that I consider my friends and family. The time is done!" Zoey said as her robots runs rapid fast.

"Zoey, what are you doing?" Steve asked as the scene shows slash marks on the scene as Zoey ran past by Stelio Kontos. However, her robot is completely destroyed.

"NOT AGAIN! I hate my life!" Steve cries more.

"Zoey!" Jeff shouted.

"Jeff, maybe she will do the same thing you did" Hayley said.

"I hope so"

"(Laughs) you stupid girl. Nobody messes with Stelio Kontos" Watson laughs for a bit, only for Stelio's robot to feel shaky.

"What's going on? I don't understand" he said as the ROBOCO S suddenly is sliced into bits. The head is demolished, which is followed by the neck and middle part of the body, and finally the legs. The robot has been defeated, but the Greek giant manages to escape, just like Luis Ramirez.

"Zoey, how could you do that?" Steve asked as he starts shedding tears from his face. "I lost my girlfriend and my brother-in law. I hate life!"

"Could what?" Zoey appeared inside Steve's robot.

"ZOEY! You're alive!" Steve cheered as he also ran and hug his girlfriend.

"Look at this" Zoey shows Steve the same device that Jeff had to be inside Hayley's robot.

"That's amazing! I'm sorry that you don't have a robot anymore. Thanks for defeating Stelio Kontos" Steve apologized.

"Forget it. I'm part of the team, remember? I killed that robot by slicing him like an onion, which I recall that Digimon did to that monster" Zoey said as they kiss.

" _Hey guys, are you all right_?" Jeff's voice is heard.

"Jeff! You're all right! Did Zoey…" Steve wondered.

"… _showed you the device? I did that too dude_ " Jeff cheered.

Meanwhile, Langley Falls cheer for their victory.

"Mark, they did it! They defeated the impossible" Adaline cheered as she kisses Mark on the cheeks.

"I told you babe. You just had to believe, that's it. They knew exactly what to do…" Mark said more, but someone approached them.

"Are you…friends of Team Smith?" it was…Officer Jones.

"Can I help you officer? Why do you even smell weird?" Mark asked.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Adaline asked.

"My name is Jones. You are not going to believe what I am going to say this, but I used to work with Deputy Watson" Jones explained, only for Mark to take out his boomerang.

"Make one false hurt and will feel the pain of Mark Johnson. I would tell you my middle name, but I don't have one" Mark threatened as Adaline hides behind him.

"You don't understand" Jones convinced.

"Oh I understand. It's people like you who enjoy hurting innocent people for a living but really guys like you should be stopped" Adaline approached him in a much tough tone.

"Little girl, please" Jones begged, only for Adaline to slap him.

"Don't ever call me that ever again!" Adaline shouted.

"Okay I totally deserve that, but please listen to me. Deputy Watson fired me and I want to help you out" Jones suggested.

"Ha, why in the world would we do that? I refuse to injure my leg again. If it weren't for the love of my life right here, I wouldn't be walking right now" Mark refused.

"Either that or Deputy Watson will rule the world and attack the likes of Walker, Griffin, Kennedy, Redmond, Flannigan, Ryder, and Kennedy" Jones explained.

"Who are these people?" Adaline asked.

"I believe the other so-called Ultimate Heroes that Zoey talked about. I swear, if you or Watson lay one finger on any of them and so help me God I will rip your neck to death" Mark threatened.

"You have my word. Come with me" Jones said as Mark and Adaline followed the former employee of Deputy Watson.

Stan and Bullock were looking at them. Stan does not look happy.

"How could they?" Stan asked in an upset tone.

"What's the matter Smith?" Bullock asked.

"Why in the world are Zoey's friends, Mark the cool guy and that teenage chick that looks like Fluttershy, my granddaughter's favorite character from _My Little Pony_ , follow Deputy Watson's protégé? Are they going to help Watson defeat Team Smith? I have to go stop them" Stan demanded.

"Oh my God, your grandbaby Mary likes Fluttershy? I thought she was either a Rarity or Rainbow Dash fan, especially the latter? What's wrong with liking precious Rainbow Dash? I love her" Bullock begins to water in his eyes.

"Sir, I know you're a Brony, but we need to stop them from doing something stupid!" Stan snapped as the guys began to follow them.

Meanwhile, Team Smith gathered quickly.

"We did it. We're almost going for Deputy Watson. The war is one inch closer to ending" Zoey said.

"We sure did my love. One more robot, I mean bad guy to go, you're next Ricky Spanish!" Steve shouted as we see Ricky Spanish laughing evilly at the audience.

 _Ricky Spanish…_

 **End of Chapter**

 **Wow, what do you guys think? I can't believe that there are only 5, that's right, 5 chapters left! The action continues next week. Read and review and see you next week.**

 **P.S. If anyone saw my profile page, I left another poll, so please feel free to vote. If you did, great, if not, please feel free.**


	16. Team Smith vs Evil Robots 3

**I don't own anything except for my OCs.**

The scene takes place where Team Smith is one robot left from saving Langley Falls.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is it. Our heroes can declare safety for Langley Falls if they win this battle" Greg announced. "The biggest fight of the century has finally arrived. Can they win and save our town. I'm so excited that I cannot stop talking."

"Greg, get a hold of yourself already!" Terry said.

"I'm too scared and excited at the same time. Hug me man" Greg suggested as they hug, while their daughter Libby continues to play with her cell phone.

Meanwhile, the robots square off against the robot ran by the most hated man in the world: Ricky Spanish.

 _Ricky Spanish…_

"We can do this team. Even though that we are both two robots down, I'd still believe that we can win" Steve said as he and Zoey are inside Steve's robot.

"Right back at you, man" Jeff said as he is inside Hayley's robot.

"Watch this!" Zoey announced as she moves the robot very quickly and suddenly kicks Ricky's robot in the groin.

"Ouch! I was not ready for this!" Ricky shouted. "Or am I?" he laughs evilly as his eyes glows evilly.

"What the hell is going on?" Zoey complained.

"I don't like the look of him" Steve answered.

"Watch this" Ricky spits black gunk at Steve's robot. However, there was no pain inflicted.

"Is that your best shot? I don't get it" Steve wondered.

"Oh no! Did I mess up? I probably did. Or did I?" Ricky ran and he gets a large sharp pocket knife and slices Steve's robot's leg.

"That's nothing. I do have one question, why is there red liquid on the ground?" Steve wondered as his leg…started bleeding.

"(Screams) Steve! Your leg!" Zoey freaked out.

"Ouch! Oh God I'm in pain!" Steve got off the seat for a bit as he nurses his leg.

Ricky is seen laughing evilly.

 _Ricky Spanish…_

"Steve, are you all right?" Zoey asked in a worry tone.

"I'm not. I can't get up!" Steve complained.

Ricky Spanish is enjoying this moment.

"Face it Steven! You can never defeat me! I'm Ricky mother-f*cken Spanish!" Ricky laughs uncontrollably. "I think I'm going to continue to do some sadistic pain" he said as he attempts to spit out black gunk, only for Hayley's robot to attack the head of the evil robot with a giant spatula.

"Way to go babe!" Jeff cheered.

"This was only the beginning" Ricky said as he grabs a hold of the spatula and rips it in half.

Meanwhile, Stan and Bullock were attempting to look at what Mark and Adaline were doing.

"Sir, I'm worried about the blondie and Fluttershy" Stan said.

"She does look cute, but yes I don't understand why they are working for somebody who is kissing Deputy Watson's ass" Bullock said.

"Should we confront them?" Stan asked.

"Might as well" Bullock agreed as the two CIA agents track them. However, we only see Mark and Adaline simply laughing.

"Here's a good one: my pet goldfish died" Adaline said.

"Why? How did it die?" Mark asked.

"It drowned" Adaline answered as they continue to laugh.

"Kids, what are you doing here?" Stan asked.

"Hello Mr. Smith, I was just hanging out here with my girlfriend" Mark answered.

"Wait, are you really Fluttershy? Can I have your autograph?" Bullock asked in an excited tone, only for Adaline to cross her arms.

"I really need to dye my hair. For every dollar somebody calls me Fluttershy, I would have been rich" Adaline joked.

Meanwhile, Ricky Spanish's robot is beating up Steve's robot legs.

"Come on! Stop it already!" Zoey pleaded as she presses multiple buttons, but nothing seemed to work. However, Steve continues to feel a lot more pain on both of his legs no thanks to Ricky's special ability.

"I can't walk!" he complained.

"Hang on. I will think of something. I promise" Zoey said as she removed tears from her eyes and launches a missile from Steve's robot chest and it lands a direct hit on Ricky's robot. It falls back to the ground.

"There! That should hold him for a bit" Zoey said as she leaves the main seat for a moment to check up on Steve. "Steve, are you all right?"

"I don't know. I can't walk at all" Steve answered.

"Try to stand" Zoey suggested.

"Look" Steve tries to, only for him to fall down in pain.

"Okay, this totally sucks. I wish I can help you out. Steve, I have an idea" Zoey thought for a moment as she picks up Steve and have him ride on her back.

"Zoey, am I too heavy?" Steve asked.

"Don't worry. It's okay. I'm sure you would have done the same thing" Zoey said.

"Thank you babe" Steve whispered as he sheds a tear in his eye.

"Steve, we need to go to Hayley's robot. You can't feel the pain at her robot" Zoey suggested.

"How do we get out?" Steve wondered.

"Just trust me on this one" Zoey answered as they escaped the robot in the nick of time before Ricky got out after being taken down.

"You thought I was going to lose? Guess again! I'm Ricky mother-f*cking Spanish! I am unstoppable!" he cackles as his robot pukes out red lava on Steve's robot.

"Steve and Zoey, are you guys there?" Jeff tried to contact them, but to no luck.

"Where are they?" Hayley asked.

"Babe I have no idea. I think Ricky must have destroyed their communicator or something" Jeff answered as Ricky officially kills off Steve's robot.

"No! I can't believe it! My brother's gone!" Hayley shouted. "Steve! Come back! I want you back! Come back!" Hayley cried.

"Babe, I'm so sorry. We have to move on. We have a battle to win" Jeff said.

"I can't do this anymore Jeff. Steve and Zoey are gone. Mom and dad are never going to forgive me for this" Hayley said in a sad tone. "All I asked was for peace in Langley Falls, but instead, my brother is gone for good and it's all my fault for agreeing to fight in this stupid battle!" she slams her fists on the keyboard in a furious tone, only for her robot to release a freeze beam to temporary freeze Ricky's robot for a moment.

"Good job sis" Steve's voice is heard.

"Thanks little bro…Steve!" Hayley cheered up as she saw Zoey and Steve arrived.

"Hey guys, you're alive!" Jeff cheered as well.

"Who said that we were gone?" Zoey asked as she lowered Steve off her back.

"Steve, are you okay?" Hayley asked.

"I'm finished. My leg is feeling better walk. I was not able to walk but thanks to Zoey, I was able to rest for a bit" Steve answered.

"Thanks Steve. Do you mind if you give me a quick back massage?" Zoey asked as she slightly lowered her shirt.

"No bra?" Steve answered.

"Steven, no time for sexiness" Zoey chuckled as Steve gives her a back massage.

Meanwhile, Deputy Watson is watching the fight.

"DAMN IT RICKY! GET UP! THAT'S AN ORDER!" he shouts through a megaphone. "There are not going to win! They are not going to win!

Meanwhile, Stan and Bullock…are actually laughing with Mark and Adaline.

"Man, you two are hilarious. You guys should definitely compete against Steve and Zoey for cutest couple ever" Bullock suggested.

"Thanks, but you know, shipping wars" Mark said.

( **Flashback** )

We see a battle via 300-style.

"Seddie rules!" one group announced as they are holding pro Sam x Freddie shipping from iCarly.

"Creddie rules, losers!" another group announced, but this time holding Carly x Freddie shipping and the two groups fight nonstop.

We see Freddie watching and eating popcorn.

( **Flashback Ends** )

"Babe, with all due to respect, but what does that have to do with anything?" Adaline asked.

"I don't know. I just thought it was funny" Mark said.

"Anyways, now that we had some fun, I need the truth" Stan said.

"Listen, if it's about me being Fluttershy, you should know that I am not Fluttershy! I don't know how many times I need to tell you guys that. It's outrageous" Adaline said.

 **DING  
DING  
DING**

"And that's why I love Pinkie Pie better" Stan said.

"Focus!" Bullock shouted.

"Sorry" everyone else apologized.

"Why are you guys working with Officer Jones?" Bullock wanted to know.

"Listen, this is not going to be believable and trust me, I understand how you guys feel, but Jones got fired by Watson and now he…" Mark continued the rest as he whispered something in both Stan's and Bullock's ears.

"No way!" Stan shouted.

"Yes way" Adaline answered.

Meanwhile, back at Langley Falls, Francine and the others were watching the fighting.

"Come on Steve and Hayley! Make momma proud!" Francine cheered.

"You can do it sweetie!" Mrs. Wilson cheered.

"Kick some ass!" Mr. Wilson shouted as well.

"Guys, I think Steve is the most powerful member of the friends" Snot said.

"Hey, I thought I was the stronger member" Barry detested.

"Actually, you are the fattest one" Snot added.

"Oh well then never mind" Barry laughed.

Meanwhile, our heroes are inside the last remaining robot left.

"Hayley, it looks like you're in charge of the battling robots" Steve said.

"Steve, this is a team battle" Hayley added.

"You're right babe. Come on, four heads are better than none" Jeff said as Hayley's robot launched rocket feet as it quickly flew away from Ricky Spanish's black spew attack.

"Hayley, how did you do that? That is so kicking ass" Zoey wondered.

"I learned that actually" Jeff answered.

"I'm not going to lose! Watch this!" Ricky shouted as he takes out a giant sword knife and stabs Hayley's robot in the stomach.

 _Ricky Span…_

"You were saying?" Zoey asked as the good robot's hand grabbed a hold of Ricky's face.

"Hey! You let go of me right now or feel the pain that your best friend Steve has suffered!" Ricky threatened to release the black gunk, only for the suggestion to not respond.

"What the hell?! Why aren't you spitting out anything?! No! This can't be! I can't be out of gunk! Damn it Watson! You promised that we will win!" Ricky continues to press multiple buttons, but nothing seemed to work.

"It's over. Hasta la vista, you stupid bitch!" Hayley shouted as her robot launches a powerful rocker from the stomach and it flies to the sky, only for it to come back to Earth and kill off Ricky's robot for good. There was a huge explosion and the residents of Langley Falls cover their eyes and mouths as the gas cloud was released. Ricky's robot is defeated for good.

"Did we win? Is it finally over?" Steve asked.

"I think so. Hayley, that was kickass!" Zoey shouted.

"It's over. We won! We won!" Steve cheered as the rest of Langley Falls cheer as well.

"Who would have thought that only four people like us could take down the most difficult villains ever? This definitely makes fighting aliens, dark elves, people with psychic powers look like baby stuff" Zoey giggles.

"I guess we won! It's over" Hayley said.

"Deputy Watson! Come on! Announce that Team Smith won the Murder Games already!" Jeff shouted impatiently. However, Deputy Watson looked frozen in shock.

"I...can't...believe this! NO! It can't be over! It's never the end for Deputy Watson! I am not going to surrender! I will not bow down and admit defeat!" he shouted as he disappeared.

"I guess we can take a break and rest for a bit" Steve said as Team Smith exited Hayley's only robot.

"You did it kids! We're so proud of you!" Stan arrived as he hugged Steve and Hayley.

"What about us, Mr. S?" Jeff asked as Stan hugged his son-in-law and Zoey.

"ZOEY!" Zoey's parents arrived as they hugged their daughter.

"Hi mom and dad" Zoey greeted.

"You did it kids. We told you that you can do it" Bullock said as he arrived as well.

"Thank you guys. There is only one question: where are Mark and Adaline?" Hayley asked.

Meanwhile, we see Mark and Adaline...working with Officer Jones.

"Are you sure this is a good idea babe?" Mark asked.

"We don't have a choice" Adaline said.

"Trust me. We will stop him" Jones said as they finished something, but the audience does not see it.

"Good luck" Jones disappeared.

Out of nowhere, Team Smith, along with Stan and Bullock arrive.

"Hi guys" Mark greeted, only for angry looks from Team Smith occur.

"Okay listen, hear me out" Jones said as he reappeared. "I want to say I'm sorry for obeying Watson's rules. I don't work with him anymore. He fired me and I have nowhere to go."

"Why in the hell should we trust you?!" Zoey shouted as she slapped Jones.

"Zoey!" Steve shouted.

"What?! He's evil" Zoey said as she crossed her arms angrily.

"You don't understand" Jones said.

"Oh I understand. You stole my wish book and you got Watson to rule the world, but mainly Langley Falls! It's time we kill you" Hayley said as she takes out her stone sword.

"Hayley, put down the sword now!" Stan ordered.

"Dad, he's evil" Hayley said.

"Listen, I hate to be the bad guy, but what about Deputy Watson? You have to stop him" Jones explained.

"What?!" Team Smith shouted in unison.

We see Deputy Watson talking with the villains, whose robots were demolished.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" he shouted.

"We did our very best, boss" Luis explained.

"SHUT UP! You failed me big time! I should not have agreed to pay you for helping me defeat Team Smith. That tears it. There's only one thing I can do" Watson said as he...stick out his tongue, which contained mini hands.

"What are you doing?" Luis asked.

"You...will...see" Watson said in a dark tone as the hands covered Luis's, Stelio's, and Ricky's faces and took their health from them, thus killing them and taking all their energy and power into his body. He glows to become a powerful flying demon. He laughs similar to Marx Soul from Kirby Super Star Ultra. We see him flying in the sky as he blast green static beams at the sky, creating a spiral figure that spins around.

"OH NO!" everyone in Langley Falls scream in horror.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you thought the Murder Games was over? GUESS AGAIN!" Deputy Watson laughs evilly as he shoots electricity in the sky and thunder striking everywhere. "I am DEMONIC WATSON!"

"We're doomed!" Francine shouted as she and everyone else runs away.

"We need more robots!" Akiko shouted as the CIA, along with Cindy and 'D', released more robots, only for Demonic Watson to eat all of them in one bite.

"Cindy, do something!" 'D' panics.

"I can't do this! It's all up to Team Smith now. Oh wait, hang on" Cindy said as she ran to attempt to get her Iron Brawler suit, only for Demonic Watson to create an invisible barrier that prevents her from going to grab her costume. "DAMN IT! I can't go anywhere! Okay, it looks like I will have to make more robots as quickly as I can since I am fortunate to be able to move to build more. Watson is eating them, but these should be inedible. I'm hoping this is for the best."

However, the ability also affects people that are not part of Team Smith, including Francine, Klaus, Mary, Greg, Terry, Steve's friends, etc.

"Mommy!" Mary cried.

"My babies!" Francine cried as well.

"Cindy!" 'D' shouts, only for Demonic Watson to freeze him. However, he was unfrozen right away. "Nice try dumbass" he taunted.

"I'll deal with you later" Demonic Watson said as he vanished.

"What's going on?! What's all the commotion?!" Steve shouted as Demonic Watson is attacking everyone in Langley Falls.

"We have to go!" Hayley shouted as Team Smith vanished.

"WAIT!" Jones shouted, but it was too late.

"Ladies and gentlemen, things are not looking well. Our heroes thought they have put an end towards Deputy Watson's tyranny, but it only got worse. I have a feeling that this will not only will this be the end of Langley Falls or Team Smith, but mainly the world. Libby, do you have any words?" Greg asked, only for Libby to continue playing with her cell phone. "That tears it. New rule should be kids under the age of 10 are not allowed to own a Smartphone."

Meanwhile, our heroes went inside Hayley's robot, only for Demonic Watson to pick up the robot and consume it.

"Everyone, evacuate now!" Hayley shouted as Team Smith quickly escaped as Demonic Watson ate the remaining robot left.

"Cindy, I'm so sorry" Hayley whispered as she sheds a tear.

"Goodbye Team Smith and the world!" Demonic Watson laughs evilly as the sky is red and black, creating an apocalyptic sky view, similar to _Weirdmageddon_ from _**Gravity Falls**_.

" _Guys, it's not the end_ " it was Cindy's voice.

"CINDY!" Team Smith shouted in unison.

" _I made more robots ahead of plan. They will be on their way. Otherwise, it's totally up to you and your superpowers to save the world. I would get the other Ultimate Heroes, but no luck. This is all on you guys. You can do this_ " Cindy said as more robots arrive to the battle scene.

"THIS…IS…THE END!" Demonic Watson laughs as he shoots lasers at the audience, in which the screen goes black.

The screen resumes to where the villains were killed after Deputy Watson took their health away for good. Also, Ricky Spanish looked like he died, but for some odd reason, he woke up.

"What in the world am I wearing? (Screams) I'm not supposed to be Ricky Spanish anymore. I'm changed now. Don't worry friends, Roger is coming to rescue you" Roger Smith returns to himself after waking up from losing his powers back when he was Ricky Spanish and disappears.

Meanwhile, Mark, Adaline, Stan, and Bullock arrive outside.

"You will need this" Mark throws something, but we can't see what it was.

"Good luck" Adaline said.

"Thanks Mark and Adaline" Zoey said.

"What is it?" Steve asked.

"Actually, we didn't made it" Adaline said.

"Who did?" Jeff asked.

"It's something…Jones made" Stan announced.

"WHAT?!" Team Smith shouted in unison.

To Be Continued...

 **Phew! This chapter was exhaustive. I am so sorry for the delay. I'm hoping the new episode is released on Sunday. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave a review and see you Sunday.**

 **P.S. I will have spring break soon, so maybe and I mean maybe I will finish this story sooner. No promises, ladies and gentlemen!**


	17. Team Smith vs Deputy Watson 1

**I owe nothing except for my OCs.**

The scene is completely dark red. Demonic Watson has taken control of Langley Falls for good.

"Welcome to the Ultimate Test! Congratulations to Team Smith for thinking they have won the Murder Games for good!" Demonic Watson cackled.

"What have you done, you bastard!?" Hayley shouted.

"Oh relax, I promise I will make no harm to anyone that you love, except for this!" Demonic Watson throws out a gigantic blanket to the residents of Langley Falls and it traps them inside.

(Screaming)

"My baby girl is in there!" Hayley screamed.

"So are my parents!" Zoey shouted as well.

"Relax, they will not be dead. Just a little comfy!" Watson laughed evilly as the giant blanket converted the residents of Langley Falls into dolls.

"MARY!" Hayley cried with terror as her daughter is now a toy. Jeff hugs her and cries as well.

"You are going down!" Steve shouted. "Where's Roger? We defeated Ricky Spanish and he should be back to normal!"

"Don't worry about your friend. Let's just say he's sleeping!" Watson laughed as he shows how he became who he is now.

"ROGER!" Team Smith panicked in unison.

"That's right! I hope you're happy for defeating Ricky Spanish! You killed your best friend along the way!" Watson cackled evilly.

"No we didn't! He's still alive. Roger is immortal!" Steve shouted.

"Oh so you think?" Watson cackled as he shoots lasers from his eyes and he opens a pinkish purple portal.

"Seriously, what's with the portals?" Hayley wondered.

"Go anywhere in any of these and your lives are over!" Watson shouted.

"Not if we can help it" Jeff said as he uses his poisonous hand to attack Demonic Watson, but the villain grabs his hand and whacks him back and forth.

"JEFF!" Hayley panicked.

"Make one more step and your husband is dead!" Watson threatened, only for Hayley to freeze.

"Not if I can help it" Zoey said as she shoots her pistol sword at Demonic Watson's hand and it pierces him.

"My hand!" he shouted as Jeff was set free.

"Thanks Zoey" Jeff said as Team Smith launched their weapons to attack the villain.

We see the rest of Langley Falls watching.

"Guys, why are Steve and his other friends attacking a vampire? Is trying to suck their blood? Maybe the mean vampire can suck all my fat out" Barry joked.

"Barry, this is no time to make jokes. Steve needs our support no matter what. The fate of the world depends on him and the heroes, but mostly Hayley" Snot said as he looks at a photo of Hayley.

"Dude, are you still obsessed with Hayley? You said you moved on" Barry wondered.

"I did" Snot puts the photo away as he slightly blushed for a bit.

Meanwhile, the battle continues on. Demonic Watson is not showing any signs of being hurt.

"I am invisible! None of you or even your friends can stop me now. Oh wait, where are your friends? I don't see any of them! That's too bad because that's how I like my victories to be!" Watson cackled as he uses psychic powers now to control Team Smith.

"Let's see here: watch this" he moves his eyes up and down while hurting Team Smith.

"Hey, let us out now!" Hayley demanded.

"Shouting ain't going to cut you off, honey" Watson said as he continues to use his powers nonstop.

"Get down now!" a voice is heard as a bunch of robots arrive.

"Robots? That's wonderful. More reason to continue my wrath" Watson said as he flies towards the robots and starts eating them one by one.

"Damn it!" Cindy punches a wall. "All right, my hands don't hurt. No time for laughs" she said.

Meanwhile, the military arrived at the scene.

"Mayday, this is not going to be good at all" they said as they shoot missiles at Demonic Watson, only for him to negate the damage with his cape.

"Nothing here will defeat me! You can try but there's no point!" he laughs evilly as he shoots a freezing laser at the military to stop their attacks.

"Steve, forgive me for this, but I think I need to flash Watson" Zoey said as she kissed Steve on the lips and slightly lift her top for a bit, taking out a sword attached to her bra and gets on top of Demonic Watson to stab him with it.

"No! Your stupid undergarment attack will not defeat me!" he takes out the sword stuck in his skin and rips it in half. He throws Zoey down to the ground, only for Steve to catch her.

"Thanks babe" Zoey said.

"You were close" Steve said.

Meanwhile, Hayley and Jeff use their weapons to attack Demonic Watson, only for him to completely negate them.

Meanwhile, the scene shifts to Stan and the others at the lab.

"Guys, where are they?" Stan asked.

"No idea, Mr. Smith. It looks like Deputy Watson has taken over any forms of communication" Adaline answered.

"Quick, use your fairy magic or something" Mark suggested.

"I can't. Watson put an invisible block that prevents us from helping Team Smith" Adaline said.

"I told them not to run off" Jones warned.

"Well, you did work for the evil guy and so I kind of do not blame them" Adaline added.

"Whose side are you on?!" Stan snapped.

"Mr. Smith, please. You already admit Pinkie Pie is better. Don't piss her off even more" Mark said.

"Sorry" Stan apologized.

Meanwhile, Demonic Watson only grew stronger and eviler.

"I am Watson and I always win!" he shouted.

"We need the other Ultimate Heroes" Steve confessed.

( **Flashback** )

We see them fighting the witches that Altimore aligned with.

"We're not going to let you win!" Eddie shouted as his sword try to attack them, but the witches' magic was super strong to negate his attack.

"Attack!" Meg shouted as the heroes launched their weapons to the villains.

Moments later, Frank (a character from Warrior Emperor Z's stories) arrived with the Spellbook.

"Sayonara, witch bitches!" he shouted as he opens the book to trap them inside the book.

( **Flashback End** )

(A/E Warrior Emperor Z, if you are reading this, I added this part for you. I really hope you enjoy it.)

"That is their fight, not ours" Zoey said.

"I know, but we're members of the Ultimate Heroes too" Steve said.

"Focus on Watson" Hayley said. "The last thing that we need is more villains" she added as she launched her arrow to Demonic Watson, but of course, he escapes.

"Go ahead and waste your weapons on me. Nothing that you pathetic guys use will stop me from winning" he laughs evilly as he opens his mouth, in which it sucks up whatever with his powerful wind.

"Hang on!" Hayley shouted as the force was very strong. Fortunately, it stopped.

"Damn it, I had you guys right there. No problem, I can do this" Demonic Watson summons a powerful double sided powerful portal that there is no escape.

"Oh no! We're stuck! We need to get out!" Hayley shouted.

"Babe, I have a feeling this is the end" Jeff said.

"We can't die! Langley Falls depends on us!" Zoey shouted.

"Let go of us Watson! Let us go now!" Steve demanded.

"Go ahead and whine all you want. It's over! I won! I lost my father. I'm going to make your fathers lose their kids!" Watson cackled as Team Smith is inches away from entering the portal.

"I tried my best" Cindy said as tears are streaming down her face back at the lab. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry" she whimpered.

"Welcome to the no-life" Watson cackled as Team Smith entered inside a portal with damaging lights and sounds then...the screen goes blank.

The scene shows the outside of the Smith household. Surprisingly, things look normal, as if nothing happened. It was morning. The sky was rising. We see mailmen delivering packages to neighbors. We see Greg and Terry picking up the newspaper. Inside the Smith house, we see Hayley waking up from bed, next to Jeff.

"Good morning honey" Jeff said as he woke up.

"Good morning sweetie" Hayley said.

"Are you ready for the day?" Jeff asked.

"You bet" Hayley answered as she got out of bed. "Let's see how Mary feels about today."

We see Steve waking up from bed as well.

"Good morning world" he said as he got out of bed.

"Jeff, where' Mary?" Hayley asked as the crib...was nonexistent.

"What are you talking about?" Jeff asked.

"Jeff, don't be stupid. Mary is our baby girl! We raised a baby girl together!" Hayley panicked.

"Babe, I think you're overreacting. We don't have a baby girl named Mary. However, I am not opposed to the idea of naming our future daughter if you ever get pregnant" Jeff said.

"Deputy Watson screwed our future!" Hayley said.

"Who's Deputy Watson?" Jeff asked.

"Jeff, come on! Don't be stupid! We competed in the Murder Games and won! We even made new friends and formed the Ultimate Heroes! You have to remember!" Hayley begged.

"Babe, what are Ultimate Heroes? In fact, what on Earth are the Murder Games? Let me guess: it must be my childhood imagination! That has to be it. Well, I'm sure you'll think of something" Jeff said as he left.

"What have he done?!" Hayley wondered.

The scene shifts to Pearl Bailey High School, where Steve is walking to class. He sees Zoey there. However, her outfit is much different, as it is a green t-shirt and jean shorts and brown sandals, with no scarf on her neck.

"Hi Zoey, nice new outfit" Steve said.

"Oh hi, what's your name? I don't remember" Zoey asked.

"WHAT?! Zoey, we're in a relationship together! We're boyfriend and girlfriend! How could you not remember anything?!" Steve panicked.

"I'm really sorry but I'm not interested in a relationship. I mean we can be good friend. I don't mind at all" Zoey said.

"DEPUTY WATSON!" Steve screamed.

"Smith, volume please" Principal Lewis arrives.

"Who's Deputy Watson? Why are you angry so much?" Zoey asked.

"Zoey, we competed in the Murder Games together! Come on, you have to remember!" Steve begged. "Look! I even have a photo of the Ultimate Heroes!" he takes out a piece of paper, except it's only him, Hayley, and Jeff.

"What?! Where's Meg? Eddie? Cindy? Matt? Matthew? Axel? And that one wolf guy?" Steve wondered.

( **Cutaway** )

We see Dylan reading this story.

"Damn it! Even lost memory story arcs have people forget my name. Screw this! I'm done!" he angrily turns off his laptop.

( **Cutaway Ends** )

"Who in the world are those people? I'm sorry but I think you're weird and I think it is best that we avoid each other as much. I'm sorry. Take it easy" Zoey said as she left.

"NO!" Steve falls to the ground, crying.

Later, Steve, Hayley, and Jeff were sitting together at the kitchen.

"Guys, have you noticed something? It's like Deputy Watson changed our future after that epic battle" Steve said.

"I think you're right Steve. Deputy Watson must have found some way to separate Team Smith and the Ultimate Heroes from ever meeting each other" Hayley said.

"He must have added some magic power that prevents this Mary girl from being born" Jeff said.

"Where is Mary? Where's my adorable niece?!" Steve asked.

"I don't know. I don't know" Hayley cries.

"Babe, we can do it right now" Jeff asked.

"I'm sorry guys but the doctor said that Hayley cannot conceive at all. It looks like you will be childless for the rest of your lives. But hey, look at the bright side: no diapers to buy, no student loans to take out for college, and you guys can have lots of free time for yourselves" Francine said as she came home with a bag of groceries.

"Mom, what happened to us? Why are we not where we are supposed to be?" Hayley asked.

"Honey, I would help but I have no idea" Francine said as she puts food away.

Later, it was night time. Neither Steve nor Hayley could sleep. Steve walks down to the living room in his white t-shirt and orange sweatpants and Hayley followed him while clad in her purple pajama shirt.

"Hi sis" Steve said.

"Hey little brother. Is it me or did something weird happened to us?" Hayley asked.

"It did. Zoey doesn't know who I am" Steve confessed.

"Jeff thinks we don't have a daughter" Hayley added.

"Hayley, I'm scared. What are we going to do?" Steve wondered in a worried tone.

Suddenly, a source of light arrived.

"Hello there" it was…Officer Jones.

"Jones, what are you doing here?" Hayley asked.

"Steve, Hayley, I am here because this is what happened if Deputy Watson defeated you guys. He got the power to change your future or prevent any future from happening. Because of his win, you guys do not have anyone to remember anything" Jones explained.

"How do we go back?" Steve asked. "I need my girlfriend more than anything in the world, Jones! Zoey has been my longest lasting girlfriend I have ever had. If anything, our relationship may have tripled more than my previous relationships with Debbie. I want Zoey to be my future wife! I need her! I will not live for the rest of my life without her! Please, Jones, help me" Steve begged.

"I want my baby Mary back. I love her with all my heart! All I ask more than anything besides friends, family, and happiness is my baby girl! I always wanted to be a mom. Please help us, Jones!" Hayley begged as she and her brother cried and hugged.

"Wow, I have no idea you are willing to do anything to save the people you love. I know the answer to your problems" Jones said.

"What is it?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, what is it?" Hayley asked.

"Wake up! That's all you have to do! If you want your girlfriend Steve, and if you want your daughter Hayley, then wake up! Get out of this universe and wake up!" Jones demanded.

"That's it? No magic power or anything?" Hayley wondered.

"No! Wake up!" Jones repeated said the two words as they echoed.

The screen suddenly goes bright.

The scene shifts back to the battle between Team Smith and Demonic Watson.

"We're back! Zoey, are you my girlfriend?" Steve begged as Zoey is has woken up from being inside the forgotten portal.

"Of course! I love you babe" Zoey said.

"I love you too!" Steve cheered as tears shed down his hears and the two hug and kiss.

"Babe, do we have baby Mary?" Hayley begged as Jeff wakes up.

"Babe, we're going to win this for her. She's with grandma like always" Jeff said as the couple hug and kiss as well.

"Oh boo-hoo, your lost memories field trip recovery won't help you guys set Langley Falls free. It's over when I win! Do you want to go back?" Watson asked as he opens yet another portal; however, a boomerang shows up and destroys it.

"WHAT?!" Watson shouted.

"You are not going to win!" it was...Mark, Adaline, Stan, Bullock, and...Officer Jones.

"Jones! What are you doing here? Let me guess: you're going to kill Team Smith's friends? Awesome!" Watson laughed evilly.

"Negative! You ruined my life! I'm going to ruin yours! Team Smith, go with Mark and Adaline! I'll stall Watson for a while" Jones insisted.

"Jones, are you sure?" Hayley asked.

"Do it. Your friends will help you" Jones suggested as Team Smith went to go to Mark and Adaline.

"Well, it looks like we have some unfinished business, eh? Okay let's fight!" Watson shouted.

"You are going down" Jones said. "I'm not alone" he brought also...'D'.

"Who are you?" Watson asked.

"My name is 'D'. You attacked my friends. I'm going to attack you" 'D' threatened.

"(Laughs) a midget kicking my butt? Genius!" Watson laughed, only for 'D' to shoot a powerful arrow that temporarily blinds Watson.

"Who are you calling a midget?" 'D' snapped.

"Come on kids. We have something that can defeat this sadistic corrupt man" Stan said.

"Come to think of it, why does he sound familiar? That's something I don't think I will ever find out. Oh well" Bullock wondered.

"Maybe you two share the same voice" Zoey whispered.

"What?" Bullock asked.

"What?" Zoey asked.

Meanwhile, Team Smith went to Mark and Adaline for help.

"Guys, give me your weapons" Adaline said as they complied.

"Watch this!" Mark presses buttons and the weapons are suddenly evolving.

"Wow!" Team Smith shouted in unison.

"Here you go" Adaline gives Zoey her weapon: her pistol sword is now a pistol hook that expands with multiple claws.

"Thanks Adaline! Mabel Pines is going to be jealous" Zoey laughed.

"Here you go buddy. A little something that will make Deadpool hide behind his mask more" Mark jokes as Steve's toothpicks are now double swords, similar to the Marvel superhero.

"Thanks man!" Steve cheered.

"Here Jeff" Mark gives Jeff a glove, but it has a button to reach people if Jeff cannot reach far with his normal hand.

"Sweet!" Jeff smiled.

"Hayley, the fate of the world depends on you" Adaline said as she gives Hayley a platinum stone sword. It draws electricity and it splits in two.

"Thanks Adaline" Hayley hugs her.

"You're welcome guys. Thank Jones for them. Good luck" Mark said as Team Smith left.

"Watson, you're going down!" Hayley shouted as Demonic Watson awakes from 'D's attack.

"Take it from here" 'D' said as he, Stan, Bullock, and Jones go with Mark and Adaline.

"You're going down!" Watson snapped as he and Team Smith did a battle pose.

"This is it ladies and gentlemen: the biggest fight of the decade is finally here! Team Smith has finally recovered from their beaten up state. They win and we win! This is the most intense battle of the century ever! This is Greg Corbin, along with Terry Bates reporting live!" Greg announced as Team Smith ran towards Demonic Watson.

 **That's it for this chapter. It wasn't easy but it's almost over. See you next week for the next week. Don't forget to leave a review.**


	18. Team Smith vs Deputy Watson 2

**I don't own anything except for my OCs.**

The scene takes place now with Team Smith having their weapons upgraded to the newest versions.

"This is it! Time to finish the final battle of the Murder Games once and for all" Steve said as the rest of the heroes nod in unison as they follow Demonic Watson.

"You can run but you cannot hide!" Watson laughed evilly as he goes after Team Smith.

"Now!" Stan instructed as he, Bullock, Jones, Mark, and Adaline went to grab the residents of Langley Falls being turned into blankets due to the evils of Watson.

"They're not even cuddly to begin with" Adaline said.

"I know that Ms. O'Brien" Bullock said as he picks them up.

"What do we do now sir? My granddaughter and wife are trapped inside" Stan asked in a worried tone.

"Mr. Smith, may I?" Adaline proposed as she cracked her knuckles. "FAIRY FIX!" she chanted as her hands glow some fairy powder and the residents trapped inside the blankets are free at last.

"Oh my God, I had this dream that somebody was using me to keep warm during the winter time, or maybe I'm still having it" Snot wondered as he, Barry, and Toshi woke up.

"Way to go babe!" Mark cheered as he passionately makes out with Adaline.

"Get a room, you guys!" Klaus argued.

"Francine!" Stan cheered.

"Stan!" Francine cheered as well as the parents make out as well.

"Where are mommy and daddy?" Mary asked.

"Uh hi, little girl. I'm uncle Mark and this is your aunt Adaline. Listen, your mommy Hayley and your daddy Jeff are going to kick Watson's ass" Mark explained.

"Mark, that's a baby. You don't say that word" Adaline grumbled. "I'm so sorry, cutie pie" she apologized.

"They are going to win?' Mary asked.

"They will" Stan said as he grabbed his granddaughter.

"You guys are welcome" Adaline announced as everyone cheered that they are back to normal.

"This is Greg Corbin. We apologize for the interruption. The evil demonic man named Watson turned all of us into blankets and we were worried that we were going to be trapped inside forever. Special thanks to Fluttershy with her powers from _My Little Pony_ …" Greg announced, only for Adaline to interrupt.

"For the 1 millionth, 542nd thousandth, and 405th time, I am NOT Fluttershy!" Adaline shouted on live TV.

"I'm so sorry. On behalf of my girlfriend, it's her time of the month" Mark apologized, only for Adaline to smack her head with her hand.

Meanwhile, Team Smith and Deputy Watson arrived at…the Galapagos Island.

"Wait a minute, what are we doing back here? Don't tell me this is the first time we ever competed in the Murder Games" Hayley wondered.

"We didn't roam here super quickly, did we?" Zoey wondered.

"This because you aren't at the Galapagos Island" Watson taunted. "Look where you guys will be going" he uses his glowing eyes and the Galapagos Island transformed into…a fiery place that is hotter and scarier than Hell.

"Hell? Are you kidding me? I don't want to come here" Zoey said in a scared tone.

"Too bad because that's where all of you are going!" Watson cackled as the scene shifts back to Langley Falls.

"Watch this" Steve said as he threw his double swords at Watson, only for the weapons to disappear. However, thanks to the special ability, it was able to disappear the minute Watson blew them out away, only for it to return and stab Watson's wings.

"NO! My wings!" he cried.

"Way to go little bro!" Hayley cheered.

"You guys are welcome" Steve said as Team Smith ran to return back to the others.

"Wait, why are we running?" Jeff asked.

"We need to regroup" Hayley answered. "But first, we need to do something" she suggested as she stands on top of a building.

"Mary look, it's mommy" Francine said as everyone in Langley Falls look at Hayley and the rest of Team Smith.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the war between Langley Falls and Watson will not end until Watson's corruption has come to an end. Even thought I said this once, saying this again for possibly the last time will finally bury the hatchet for Watson and his mischievous days, but here goes: we all have one enemy! He corrupts everyone, and everything! He turns the best of us against each other. Tonight, turn your weapons, to Watson!" Hayley announced as the residents of Langley Falls cheered on and they followed Team Smith to return to fight Watson.

We see Watson removing the swords that were pierced to his wings.

"You think you would get away from this, you foolish idiots! Nobody defeats Deputy Watson! NOBODY!" he blows fire at the sky.

"Now!" Stan shouted as the CIA shoots weapons at the demonic villain, but nothing seemed to work.

"Sir, nothing seemed to be working" Bullock said.

"Keep trying. There has to be something to take down Watson. He cannot be invincible" Stan said.

All the residents of Langley Falls, except Mark, Adaline, and Officer Jones, were throwing deadly weapons at Deputy Watson, but despite their best efforts, none seem to cause any harm.

"Good luck guys! I do not see any of you beating me!" he laughs evilly, only for him to be struck by a pair of flying hands on his eyes.

"(Screams) what the hell?!" he screamed as it was Jeff's poisonous hands.

"Were you saying something, Mr. W?" Jeff taunted as Zoey summons her newly reformed pistol sword and launches it at Watson's hand. The weapon expands with multiple claws that stop Watson from going anymore.

"I'm stuck!" he complained.

"Good, that's what the rest of us are saying" Zoey taunted. "Steve, care to take the honors?"

"You bet" Steve said as he summons his double sword and leaped back and forth and attacked Watson.

"Go my babies!" Francine cheered loudly.

"Go mommy go!" Mary cheered as well.

"It looks like this is it guys" Mark whispered as he and Adaline smiled.

"Hayley, finish him now!" Jeff shouted as her platinum stone sword drew lightening and with it, she attacked Demonic Watson and successfully defeated him. We see a huge explosion.

"It's…over" Hayley said as Demonic Watson looked dead; however, he opens his eyes and washes off the damage that Team Smith caused.

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted in unison.

"I told you I cannot be defeated. Get over here!" Watson opens his mouths to summon a claw directly at Hayley as she was dragged into an unknown portal.

"HAYLEY!" everyone screamed in unison.

"WHAT?! I thought we won? Stupid Watson! The kids had them and stupid Watson is always and I mean always one step ahead of them. This stupid game is getting outrageous!" Stan shouted.

 **DING  
DING  
DING**

"GAH!" Stan starts shooting stuff in the sky.

"Anyone else wants to do or say something stupid after I said outrageous?" Stan threatened.

 **DING  
DING  
DING**

Hayley wakes up in the middle of nowhere as the scene is completely blank.

"Welcome, my sweet Hayley. This is just you and me. Don't worry about your friends" Watson said.

"What did you do to them?" Hayley demanded.

"My goodness, you do not have a lot of patience, do you?" Watson asked as he moves his sword around.

"What did we do to deserve this? My family did nothing wrong that will make you hurt the people I love. I did nothing to make you hate us" Hayley wondered.

"It was never about if I like you or not. It was about revenge" Watson said.

"Revenge? What the hell are you talking about? What did we do that made your life miserable?" Hayley asked.

"You obviously do not get it, do you?" Watson asked.

"Will you stop asking me so many questions? Are we going to fight or not?" Hayley asked as she attempts to slash Watson with her sword, only for his sword to block her attacks.

"You are not going to win this battle easily. For every attack I give you, you lose an important aspect of your life" Watson added.

"The same goes to you" Hayley said.

"No, it doesn't work that way" Watson said as Hayley kicks him in the face, as his memory of him and his mom celebrating his 10th birthday party was erased.

"So what? I didn't get the present I wanted" Watson taunted.

"You are not going to win" Hayley said as she throws a punch, only for Watson to grab a hold of her hair and throws her to the ground. Hayley's memory of being in the hospital after an arm injury and Jeff helping her feel better is erased.

"You monster!" Hayley whimpered.

"You like that, didn't you? Well, guess what young lady? I'm only getting started" Watson cackled as he creates a wind aura, similar to how Zaheer almost successfully killed Korra in _The Legend of Korra_ and it attacked Hayley.

Memories such as Mary learning how to walk, a party to celebrate Steve's and Zoey's 1st-year anniversary as a couple together, going shopping with Meg, Amy, Zoey, and Cindy were also erased.

"I think I'm going to keep on going. It's over Hayley! You can't win!" Watson cackled evilly as he draws another wind aura, only for Hayley's sword to glow and the wind aura goes directly at Watson's head.

His memories of him riding bikes with his dad, celebrating his high school graduation, and creating the first ever Murder Games, were erased.

"Now you know how I feel" Hayley said as the sword had a special power, in which the lost memories she had were regained back to her mind.

"I remember what I'm fighting for" Hayley said as her sword attacks Watson more. "You are going down, Watson!"

"Never!" he flies around to avoid getting hurt. The two go back and forth.

Meanwhile, everyone else in Langley Falls is looking for Hayley.

"Hayley, where are you? Babe, where are you? Come on! Please come back!" Jeff begged.

"Sis, come back! We need you!" Steve pleaded.

"I'm sure she's around here somewhere" Zoey said.

"I hope so. Who knows what will happen to her?" Steve wondered.

"Oh great! Hayley is taken hostage by the evil madman! Bullock, we need everything the CIA controls to look for her!" Stan demanded.

"Smith, you know how dangerous this is? In fact, one might wish you never said that" Bullock said.

"Wish? That's it! Sir, you're a genius!" Stan cheered.

"Smith, what are you talking about? I get it. Wait, what did I get?" Bullock wondered as he followed Stan.

Meanwhile, back and forth, Hayley and Watson continue to attack each other with their powers.

"You are worse than Voldemort and President Snow combined" Hayley said.

"I know you are, but what am I?" Watson cackled as his wings created a strong force of wind for Hayley to fly off, but her strength prevented him from being successful.

"You can't knock me down!" Hayley said.

Meanwhile, Stan and Bullock went back and retrieved Hayley's wish book.

"Sir, this is what I'm talking about. I know that this book is extremely valuable for Hayley, but times like this tells us that we need to do something whether she likes it or not" Stan explained.

"Let me guess: you are going to write a wish to bring back your daughter, huh?" Bullock asked.

"You read my mind. The only concern is that she left a lock in it" Stan said.

"Smith, keep in mind that Watson disabled the lock and that's how he momentarily took over Langley Falls. I'd say go for it!" Bullock said.

"Oh yeah, I totally forget. Well, here goes nothing. I'm not Hayley, but I'm her father, magic book" Stan said as he wrote something.

"Any final words?" Watson asked as he pointed Hayley's sword at her.

"Yeah, can I go home now?" Hayley asked with a wicked smile as the screen goes bright. Hayley and Watson arrived back.

"Smith, why in the hell did you wish Watson back with her?" Bullock demanded.

"I'd figure why not see him get what he deserved" Stan explained.

"Smith, you had one chance to kill Watson and you totally blew it!" Bullock growled.

"Okay, I'll make that wish" Stan attempts to write something, only for Watson to stick out his tongue and steal the book from Stan with the claw attacked to the tongue.

"Dad!" Hayley shouted.

"Hayley, don't worry. I still have the writing utensil. The book is worthless without it" Stan said, only for the claw to snatch it away.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Bullock stomped his foot.

"(Laughs evilly) your old man should not have made that wish. Thanks to his stupidity, all of Langley Falls will suffer from the wrath of Watson!" Watson taunted, only to be dragged down by a pair of hands.

"Need some helping hands?" it was Jeff.

"Jeff!" Hayley cheered as she ran and hugged her husband.

"Hey babe! You're all right" Jeff said.

"Hayley, you're all right!" both Steve and Zoey cheered in unison.

"Thanks guys, but we have a battle to win" Hayley said.

Watson shrugs off the hands that Jeff trapped him. "You do not ever touch Watson, do you hear me?!" he screamed on top of his lungs as he grabbed a hold of the wish book, only for Zoey to steal it from him with her quick speed.

"I learned this from basketball" she smiled.

"Zoey, I thought soccer was your only sport" Steve said.

"Well, you see…" Zoey said.

 **Flashback**

We see Zoey looking online.

"Let's see: what sport can I play now that soccer season is over? Bowling? Naw, it does not involve running. Running team? Naw, it's until spring and I have no patience" she ponders as someone throws a basketball at her, only for her to catch it and throw in at the trash bin perfectly.

"Hey, you're good! Want to join the school basketball team? You would make an awesome three-point shooter" the captain said.

"Yes!" Zoey cheered.

 **Flashback Ends**

"Zoey, I love you no matter what, but right now it's not the right time to make flashbacks" Steve said as they resume preventing Watson from attacking more.

"Grappling hook!" Zoey shouted as she launches her pistol sword and the multiple claws grabbed Watson by the legs to not make him walk.

"There's no escape, you maniac!" Steve taunted, only for Watson to glow his eyes and have the claws tie up both Steve and Zoey.

"Damn it!" Zoey cursed.

"Oh no! Don't worry babe" Jeff said as he launches his poisonous hands to Watson, only for them to reflect them back at him and choke him along the way.

"JEFF!" Hayley shouted as Watson's power made Hayley unable to move.

"I told you so many times that you do not ever mess with me! Now, if you don't mind, I have a little piece of writing to finish up" he said as he walked towards the wish book.

"Hmm, I think I'm going to rip a few extra pages, except for the last one" Watson said as he does so. Team Smith look at him with fear looks.

"Let us out now!" Zoey shouted.

"You leave the girls alone or else!" Stan shouted as he and Bullock arrived with guns in their hands.

"Oh boohoo! Are you actually going to shoot me to death with your pathetic guns? Remember those are your daughter's most feared weapons. Shoot me and look what will happen" Watson threatened as Stan and Bullock actually shoots him, only for Watson to use his glowing eyes and have the bullets go directly at Hayley.

"Hayley, no!" Stan shouted, but the bullets fall to the ground.

"(Laughs) the look on your faces, it's so priceless! You thought I was going to kill your daughter that easily? Guess again. It doesn't work that way. Guns are too quickly to defeat her. I want to proceed with my wish" Watson said as his eyes glows to have the guns that Stan and Bullock have completely destroyed.

"The moment I have been waiting for: I wish that Hayley was…never born!" Watson laughed evilly as he picks up the pen. The rest of Langley Falls try to stop him, only for Watson to freeze them.

"Now to make that wish" Watson said as he begins to write the word "I", only for…a boomerang to show up and snatch the pen out of his hand. Also, the pen was dragged away by a claw.

"What the hell?!" Watson shouted as it was…Mark, Adaline, and Officer Jones.

"You will not kill our friends!" it was…'D' who showed up.

"Well, what do we have here? A midget who thinks he can beat me? Now that's hysterical!" Watson laughed, only for 'D' to press a button and freed Team Smith and the rest of Langley Falls.

"Smith, get the book" 'D' said as Hayley quickly grabs it.

"NO! My gift to declare victory! Damn you short man!" Watson growled as Mark jumped on top of him to inject him with a needle to eliminate his wings.

"My wings! Damn you stupid boy!" he shouted as he shoved Mark away.

"Mark, are you all right?" Adaline said.

"It worked according to plan. Now it's regular Watson" Mark said.

Watson is back to his normal self, but still evil. "Give me the book!" he shouted.

"If I can't have it, nobody can!" Hayley shouted as she throws it at the pond. She draws lightening from the sky and proceeds to…destroy the book as the mixture of water and electricity completed destroyed it.

"(Laughs) you idiot! You killed your prized possession! Now I can win this once and for all!" Watson laughed evilly.

"Not all of it" Hayley holds the final piece of the wish book and hides it in her pants pocket as she and the rest of Team Smith surround him.

"It's not over! I'm not going to lose! I'm not going to lose!" Watson shouted.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Wow, what a twist, huh? Only two chapters left! Guess what? Since I'm on spring vacation, I might as well announce this once: next Sunday will be the two-chapter finale of Legacy! That's right, two new final chapters next week! See you then! Don't forget to leave a review.**


	19. Deputy Watson's Last Words

**I owe nothing except for my OCs!**

The scene takes place where Team Smith has surrounded Deputy Watson.

"It's over Watson. The corruption you caused to force so many innocent people to turn against is officially done. I hope this will be a lesson for you to learn" Hayley threatened as her sword is in front of Watson's face.

"Good luck with that" Watson spits a flaming acid on each of Team Smith's face.

"My eyes!" Zoey cried.

"What the hell was that?!" Steve shouted.

"That is so unfair" Jeff complained.

"The nerve of that guy" Hayley complained, but the team removed the stain right away and chased after him.

We see Deputy Watson running away from Team Smith.

"Good luck stopping me you idiots!" Watson taunted, only for…Roger Smith to show up.

"Roger!" Watson shouted.

"ROGER!" Team Smith cheered in unison.

"I thought I killed you with the rest of the members!" Watson said.

"I am Roger Smith! I am immortal!" the alien shouted.

"Well, you don't have friends to stop me so ha!" Watson taunted.

"Yes he does. It's us" Hayley said as she stabbed Watson's hand.

"You bitch! What did you do that for?!" he complained.

"I have friends too!" Roger added as…Luis Ramirez and Stelio Kontos arrived.

"Oh no! Not them again!" Zoey complained.

"Perfect! There's no way to win! It's over! I will never lose!" Watson cackled, only for Stelio…to kick Watson's butt.

"You don't hurt our friends! You cost us our lives! We are going to cost you yours!" Luis explained as Stelio punches Watson back and forth nonstop.

"But how?" Hayley asked.

"Hayley, you know the troubles we caused each other from the past and how I apologized and you forgave me? Well, as an alien, I have a special ability to revive my friends only once and it work. Think of it as a thank you for being on my side" Roger explained.

"Thank you" Hayley hugs the alien.

"Normally I don't like hugs, but oh what the hell?" Roger smiled.

"Please! I surrender!" Watson waived his hand in defeat.

"You can stop now" Roger ordered as Stelio let go of him. "Team Smith, kick his ass! Come on boys!"

"Now!" Team Smith shouted as they attack Watson with their weapons. They stopped until Watson cannot continue to fight back.

"You win! I surrender! I will end the Murder Games once and for all! What are you going to do to me? Kill me and put me out of my misery. That will put a lot of smiles to faces" Watson laughed evilly.

"Or this" Zoey knocks him out with a punch.

"Zoey, how did you do that?" Steve asked.

"It's probably an excuse to shut him up" Jeff said as he chuckled.

Stan and Bullock arrived.

"Kids, are you all right?" Stan asked.

"Dad, we did it. We finally defeated Deputy Watson. What do we do now? Should we kill him?" Hayley asked.

"I don't think that will be a great idea" Stan said.

"Why not, Mr. S?" Jeff asked.

"Why don't we lock him up and put him out of misery for good?" Stan suggested.

"Are you sure dad?" Hayley asked.

"Let the inmates take care of him" Steve added.

"Great idea Smith" Bullock agreed, only for Watson to wake up.

"I will not lose!" he shouted, only for Bullock to shut him up with a tranquilizer.

"Where did you get that Mr. B?" Jeff wondered.

"I gave it to him" it was 'D' who showed up, along with Mark, Adaline, Officer Jones, and Cindy.

"Guys, you did it. Sorry if my robots were no help and you guys had to fight with your bare hands. I was going to get my Iron Brawler suit on, but Watson stopped me" Cindy apologized.

"Cindy, it's okay" Hayley smiled.

"Wait a second, have you guys met?" Steve asked Cindy and Adaline.

"Apparently, we haven't. I'm Cindy" Cindy introduced.

"I'm Adaline" Adaline greeted as the girls hugged.

"You sound like Fluttershy" Cindy giggled.

"I get that a lot. You act like Rainbow Dash" Adaline giggled as well.

"I'm Mark. Nice to meet you" Mark offered a handshake.

"Nice to meet you" Cindy accepted his handshake.

"Guys, I hate to ruin your welcome party, but we need to take Watson into custody now!" Stan demanded, only for Watson to escape.

"Damn it! He's gone!" Hayley shouted.

"Don't worry. We'll go find him" Jones said as they ran to go look for him.

We see Watson slowly walking as he looks defeated.

"Father, I'm sorry. I let you down. I will never avenge you, no matter how strong I become. I did my very best and nothing seemed to work. Team Smith and their friends are always one step ahead of me" Watson said as he collapsed.

"There he is. Take him away" Bullock ordered as Stan handcuffed the creator of the Murder Games.

Later, Team Smith (wearing fancy outfits) was sitting in front of a large audience, preparing to make their speech.

"I can't believe my children defeated Watson. Is this the greatest day ever or what?" Francine asked as she was sitting next to Kat and Michael.

"I knew my baby girl would be all right" Michael cheered.

"My boy has done it. I'm so proud of him" Henry smiled.

Hayley stands up and prepares to walk to the microphone to make a speech.

"Ladies and gentlemen, today we learned that one corrupt man wanted to take over all of Langley Falls all for his devilish competition. We learned that it was not fun and we were tricked to enjoy competing. Rest assures you that we will not have to deal with him anymore. What I am holding here is the last remaining piece of paper from the wish book that was destroyed, but it will be something that will be fair for the world" Hayley announced.

"Hayley, you have three last wishes. What will you use them on?" Steve asked as he stood up and talked as well.

"For one, every competitor that died are brought back to life and do not recall anything about the Murder Games" Hayley announced as the dead came back to life, looking normal.

(Audience cheering)

"Another would be a permanent end to corruption here in Langley Falls and the world" Hayley added as the audience continues to cheer on.

"Aw man, who will be impeached now?" Stan joked.

"Last, I wish that the wish book should never be mentioned or heard ever again" Hayley does so as she writes it and the sheet is officially gone.

(Audience cheering)

"Dad, I'm sorry. I love the present, but it's best for the world" Hayley apologized, but Stan smiled, understanding what his daughter did.

"Today marks the beginning of Langley Falls sans Deputy Watson!" Hayley shouted.

(Loud applause)

A few days later, we see Deputy Watson behind bars, currently awaiting trial.

"Well, aren't you the guy that made the Murder Games?" a thug asked.

"Yes, what do you want?" Watson asked.

"I'd say host it in jail. Since this site is survival of the fittest, screw it!" he suggested.

"Watson, your trial is set" a police officer said as Watson walked.

We see all of Langley Falls sitting inside the courthouse.

"We are here today to determine the fate of Tyson Watson, who is known as the creator of the Murder Games" the jury announced.

"May we call the first stance, Malcolm Jones?" a lawyer asked as we see Officer Jones sitting being interrogated.

"How long have you known Watson?" the lawyer asked.

"A lot of my life" Jones answered. "I have to admit that I am not proud of what I have done to the innocent lives that were lost, but thanks to Hayley and her friends, the dead are back but not forgotten. I am sorry for the people I caused so much harm and if I were to go back in time, I hope to seek forgiveness. Never mind me; he was like a father to me, since I have no father growing up. I looked up to him, but he used me for his own guilty pleasure" Jones confessed.

"That's a lie!" Watson shouted, only for the cops to constraint him.

Moments later, it was Watson's turn.

"Watson, do you regret everything that you have caused that almost completely destroyed Langley Falls?" the lawyer asked.

"I regret nothing. Do you know why I created the Murder Games? Here is the truth; I want my father back. The guy that was wrongfully killed by the CIA" Watson confessed. "My father was an innocent man. He is never a bad guy. You took my innocence away. I vow to avenge his death!"

"You're wrong" Jones said. "I'm sorry, your honor, but here's something you need to know" he shows him a piece of paper. It reads " **Son, if you are reading this, I am about to commit the cruelest crime ever. I may get caught, but I want to let you know I love you and your mother very much. I hope you can find a way to forgive me for something I am about to do. I do not like this anymore than you do, but I have to. I have nothing to live for. Be good to you and the world** ".

"What have I done?! What have I done?! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry dad! It's all my fault!" Watson starts a panic attack.

"It's true. He's a criminal and I took out my frustration towards so many innocent people! The CIA did the right thing and I took all my anger on the world! I'm so sorry! I should have not made the games to begin with. Team Smith, thank you for reviving the dead! You're the real heroes after all. I'm sorry! Your honor, take me away. I deserve to be punished" Watson said.

"Trial is over, Tyson Watson; I sentenced you to 50 years in prison! Cased closed" the judge banged his gavel and Watson is taken away before saying his final words.

"I'm sorry world. Father, if you listening to me, I forgive you. I promise to meet up one day" Watson vowed as this was the last of him.

"Well, at least he's gone" Hayley said.

"Good riddance" Steve said.

"Indeed" Zoey agreed.

"We still have friends right?" Jeff asked, but the rest of Team Smith laughed.

"What?" Jeff asked.

Later, Team Smith is back at the CIA.

"Kids, I'm proud of you for putting an end to Watson's corruption. Here's hoping no more Murder Games!" Stan cheered as they raised their glasses of…root beer.

"Team Smith forever!" Zoey cheered.

"You guys did well. Steve and Zoey, I would say resume your high school life. Hayley and Jeff, please continue to be better parents for your little girl Mary" 'D' said.

"Thanks Mr. D" Jeff said.

"What about us?" it was…Mark and Adaline.

"Uh, keep making people happy" 'D' shrugged.

"It's something" Adaline said as she and Mark started making out.

"Get a room! This is outrageous!" Stan shouted.

 **DING  
DING  
DING**

Everyone laughs.

Suddenly, Cindy arrived and Team Smith turned around to see her.

"Hey guys! You guys rock! I hope we continue to have more adventures with the Ultimate Heroes" she said as she offered a fist punch.

"You rock too!" Steve said as he fist punched her. Hayley, Zoey, and Jeff do the same.

"What will you do?" Zoey asked.

"I'll be around. I'll be with Jessica too. Like I said, we'll see each other around. Later pals" Cindy said as she left while waving.

"She's hot and badass" Jeff said as Hayley frowned at him. "Babe, she's badass." Everyone laughs.

"Who wants a thumb wrestling match?" 'D' offered.

"Me" Jeff said. "I'm going to beat the short man" he said but quickly lost.

"I prefer the term…experienced" 'D' said as more laughter from everyone else occurred.

Later that night, Hayley puts Mary to sleep.

"Mommy is glad to be with her baby" she whispered.

We see her taking a shower, although we only see her up to her neck. She later puts on her typical purple pajama shirt and goes to bed. Jeff walks in, wearing green pajamas.

"Hey babe, how are you holding up?" he asked.

"Hey babe, I'm fine" Hayley said. "I'm just so glad the Murder Games are over for good."

"I know that feeling babe. I'm relieved as well. Come on. Let's sleep how we used to before. I do have one question. Now that the Murder Games are over for good, do you plan on having us move out anytime soon?" Jeff asked.

"I don't know babe. I want to stay here for now. Eventually, we will find a way to move out. Right now, I just want to get some sleep" Hayley answered.

"I'm right behind you babe" Jeff said as he covered themselves with a blanket and cuddled with his wife.

"I love you" Jeff said.

"I love you too babe" Hayley said as they make out in bed.

Also, we see Steve and Zoey watching TV at the Smith living room.

"Thank God things are back to normal. I'm going to miss dressing up as Black Saxton" Zoey said.

"I'm sure we will be needed when the Ultimate Heroes are needed" Steve reassured. "I will miss being Super Karate Kid for now."

"Thanks babe" Zoey said as the couple cuddled.

"Ugh, get a room" Klaus said, only for Zoey to cover his bowl with a napkin.

"Not this stupid… (Snores)" Klaus falls asleep.

(Giggling)

Meanwhile, Stan and Roger were chilling outside, drinking beers while sitting on the porch.

"Stan, I'm sorry for the damage I have caused" Roger apologized.

"It's okay. As long as you feel sorry about it, we all forgive you" Stan said.

"You're all right Stanny" Roger laughed.

Meanwhile, Adaline and Mark are cuddling together in Mark's living room.

"Thank you for the fun" Adaline said.

"Anytime babe; donut?" Mark offered.

"Please" Adaline accepted as they eat.

 **End of Chapter**

 **I know this chapter was short, but that's how final chapters are somewhat like, well at least for me. On to the final chapter because I did say a two chapter finale. Thanks for reading and please proceed.**


	20. Finale of Trilogy

**I owe nothing except for my OCs.**

There was a huge party at the Smith household. Everyone was dancing, eating, laughing, having a good time, etc. Steve, clad in a black tuxedo, is looking out the window.

"How's it going little brother?" Hayley appeared, clad in a purple dress and matching heels.

"I'm doing well" Steve smiled. "(Laughs) look at Mary" he pointed Mary being extremely messy, with her yellow dress covered with grape juice.

"Oh not again" Hayley runs after her.

Steve goes outside and he sits down on the porch. His girlfriend Zoey appears clad in a short black dress and matching heels.

"Are you having fun?" she asked.

"I am. How about you?" Steve asked.

"Yeah. I ate so much that I don't think I will be able to eat for a few days" Zoey joked.

"I'm so happy we're still a couple, despite the battles we had to fight in the Murder Games and the wrath of Watson" Steve said.

"Me too. We'll always be together, no matter what" Zoey said.

"You think so?" Steve asked.

"Nope, I know so" Zoey said as the couple smiled and they start kissing and hugging.

"Oh God, get a room!" Mark shouted, clad in a blue suit and tie. Adaline is with him, wearing a pink dress and matching heels.

"Leave them alone Mark. They deserve every moment" Adaline said.

"Yes dear" Mark said as they walked away.

"You know what Steve? If there's one thing I really want more than anything, it's a vacation. I mean think about it: the first time we competed in the Murder Games, the battle in New York with the Ultimate Heroes, the fight against the Dark Elves, and defeating Deputy Watson. (Whistles) I really need a vacation" Zoey suggested.

"Let's do it. Let's go on a vacation. Just the two of us together, anywhere you want to go" Steve agreed.

"Well, okay; would it be all right if we go to Denver?" Zoey suggested.

"Perfect" Steve smiled as they looked up in the sky.

The screen fades to black for a moment.

The scene shifts to Mary playing with flowers at the park. Jeff is watching her. Hayley is sitting on a picnic blanket, eating an apple.

" _Have you ever asked yourself what life is? It's very hard to tell. Every little thing I can remember. It's like a game. I do it over and over. It gets a little tedious. After all these years, but there are much worse games to play_ " Hayley narrated as Mary walks towards her as she is getting ready to take her nap. Jeff sits next to Hayley and the couple kisses. The scene shifts to a snowy climate in Denver. Steve and Zoey are there, wearing winter outfits.

"I always loved winter" Zoey said.

"Me too" Steve said as they hold hands and started walking together.

" _A lot has happened now that Watson is done for good. Steve and Zoey are in love more than ever. Mark and Adaline continue to be a loving couple. Jeff and I continue to be loving parents for Mary Fischer. Officer Jones work for a scared straight program for at-risk teens. Dad still works for the CIA. Mom is still mom. So is Klaus. Roger vows to wear his disguises as good and said that he will help out the Ultimate Heroes. The question is, what does fate have in store for Team Smith and the rest of the Ultimate Heroes friends? Time will tell us the answer_ " Hayley narrated as we see scenes of Steve (blue swim trunks) and Zoey (white bikini) swimming in a Jacuzzi, Mark and Adaline laughing at the movies while sharing popcorn, Hayley and Jeff playing with Mary at the playground, Jones working with at-risk kids, Stan and Bullock training new members of the CIA, Francine washing dishes as Klaus fantasizes her again, Cindy and 'D' working on electronic projects, and Roger cleaning out his costume storage. The final scene is Steve and Zoey arriving back at Langley Falls after their vacation in Denver. Hayley and Jeff were waiting for them and they reunite. The camera shifts to the sky where it releases a bunch of fireworks. They pop out the words " **THE END** ".

The screen fades to black momentarily and then shifts to the beginning scenes of the trilogy where Hayley receives her wish book up to the finale. This montage is played with the song _Victorious_ by Panic at the Disco. (A/E Play the whole song.)

The screen fades to black.

 **The Book of Secret Arts: Legacy**

 _(_ The song _Deep in the Meadow_ is played _)_

 **Directed by** : Alfonso Cuarón

 **Screenplay by** : pen123, Alfonso Cuarón

 **Based on the TV series by** : Seth MacFarlane

 **Produced by** : aldovas, pen123, Alfonso Cuarón

 **Executive Producers** : Nina Jacobson, Jon Kilik, Seth MacFarlane

 **Directory of Photography** : Jo Willems

 **Production Designer** : Philip Messina

 **Edited by** : pen123, Alan Edward Bell

 **Music by** : James Newton Howard

 **Visual Effects Supervisor** : Sheena Duggal

 **Costume Designer** : Judianna Makovsky

 **Casting by** : pen123, Debra Zane

 _Rachael MacFarlane (Hayley Smith)_

 _Scott Grimes (Steve Smith)_

 _Jeff Fischer (Jeff Fischer)_

 _Mae Whitman (Zoey Wilson)_

 _Liam Hemsworth (Mark Johnson)_

 _Andrea Libman (Adaline o'Brien)_

 _Patrick Stewart (Avery Bullock, Deputy Tyson Watson)_

 _Eric Stuart (Officer Malcolm Jones)_

 _Seth MacFarlane (Stan Smith, Roger Smith, Greg Corbin)_

 _Mike Barker (Terry Bates)_

 _Wendy Schaal (Francine Smith)_

 _Dee Bradley Baker (Klaus Heissler)_

 _Madeleine Peters (Mary Fischer)_

 _Alex McKenna (Kat Wilson)_

 _John Krasinski (Michael Wilson)_

 _Clancy Brown (Henry Fischer)_

 _John Leguizamo (Luis Ramirez)_

 _Murray Miller (Nemo)_

 _Saoirse Ronan (Cindy Redmond)_

 _Peter Dinklage ('D')_

 _Donald Sutherland (Giving tree)_

 _Ashleigh Ball (Apple tree)_

 _Grace Park (Akiko Yoshida)_

 _Curtis Armstrong (Snot Lonstein)_

 _Eddie Kaye Thomas (Barry Robinson)_

 _Daisuke Suzuki (Toshi Yoshida)_

 _John Cho (Vince Chung)_

 _Alexandra Breckenridge (Wrathful Moms)_

 _With a cameo appearance by:_

 _Haley Joel Osment (Eddie Walker)_

 _Emily Osment (Amy Walker)_

 _And others…_

 **A 20th Century Fox and Lionsgate Presentation**

 **In association with FOX**

 **And pen123's American fan fiction Production**

 **A Walden Media Production**

 **An Alfonso Cuarón Film**

 **This has been an American Dad fan fiction Production**

 **THE END**

 **Special thanks to: aldovas, 123kid, 6980085LMFAO, guest, m, Kieran, Gf, Warrior Emperor Z, Megan Hermione Lovegood, and TimeLordMaster108 for either: putting this story as favorite, reviewing this story, suggesting ideas, letting me borrowing OCs, or a combo of some or all. Either ways, thank you guys and thank you fans! It's been one fun ride. I hope you enjoyed the trilogy. I promise this is NOT the last time we will ever see Team Smith together. They will be with us again in Season 3, which will arrive soon. This is pen123. Good night all! Thank you!**


End file.
